


Mirror Mirror On The Wall

by BeetleQueen



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Blow Jobs, Castles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fantasy, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Goblins, Grinding, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Middle Aged Virgins, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Trolls, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 48,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5689339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeetleQueen/pseuds/BeetleQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jareth has a secret; just what does he see in the mirror..? And will it prevent him from winning Sarah's heart?</p><p>(Somewhat inspired by the classic story of Eros and Psyche)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wanna Live Underground

**Author's Note:**

> When I began this fic, David Bowie's death was announced the very next day...
> 
> You will be missed by all the freaks and weirdos you inspired.  
> There aren't enough uncompromising souls in this bland world.  
> And you gave us all the courage to be ourselves.
> 
> R.I.P. Goblin King.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah decides to take it upon herself to leave the Above Ground behind.  
> Will she regret it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "At best, a romantic, but at worst he’s a spoilt child, vain and temperamental" - David Bowie on Jareth.

_"Why won't you tell me, Jareth?"_

_"In time, Sarah."_

 

* * *

 

Sarah wasn't exactly pleased with that, but she supposed it would have to do for now.

Finding herself back in the Labyrinth was, dare she say it, a strange comfort. Years ago it would not have been - but now that she had the time to grow, and to realise just what she'd left behind, Sarah had left the Above Ground without a second glance.

As the years passed, Sarah came to realise that she missed the stupid place. She missed it's amber skies, and it's sweet, fragrant air (bog of eternal stench excluded). She missed the unnecessary amounts of glitter on every touchable surface. She even missed the worm...

And damn her, she missed the stupid Goblin King. He'd posed a challenge then, but now Sarah realised he'd been the only challenging part of her life.

The Above Ground held no challenges anymore. She did well in school, and then in college. University seemed the next logical step, but at eighteen years of age Sarah was fed up with the boring routine of it all. Revise, take a test, pass, revise again, take the next test, pass - and on and on it went.

Friendships Above Ground never seemed to hold the same meaning as they did Underground. They didn't feel as real, or as strong. Sarah's Underground friends were a breath of fresh air after having to spend the whole day in the real world. She knew after a terrible day that Hoggle, Ludo, or Sir Didymus would gladly offer her a sympathetic ear, and a shoulder to cry on. She knew they would care about all the silly little things she would say. They wouldn't dismiss her fears, or her feelings.

Nobody seemed to care so much Above Ground.

_"Get a **grip** , Sarah."_

_"You're an **adult** now, Sarah."_

_"Stop **crying** , Sarah."_

_"Shouldn't you have moved **out** by now, Sarah?"_

_"Why do you never bring **boys** to the house, Sarah?"_

She wanted to shut her ears to it, and scream.

As imposing and strict as Jareth had seemed, he still seemed like the better option. Or maybe Sarah really _did_ need to get a grip.

She mulled it over and over in her head. First of all, what she would ask of Jareth to get her to the other side, and then, how she would make a life for herself there.

The deciding factor had been Hoggle; though that was in all probability a mistake on his part.

"Since ye won, the Underground's a lot nicer now!" He chuckled one day. The dwarf was sitting on Sarah's bed playing with a Rubik's Cube.

"New leader?" Sarah asked curiously.

"Huh..? Oh, no, it's still Jareth." Hoggle shrugged before laughing again. "Ye just knocked the stuffing out of him is all." Sarah looked troubled for a moment, so Hoggle quickly added, "I mean, he's alright. Just took him a while to pick himself up, y'know..."

"Oh..."

"When ye left the Labyrinth, ye left it with a new found respect, didn't ya?" He smiled. "Ye really grew up. And I think Jareth's done the same. Why, he never once threatened me with the Bog again, y'know!"

"You're kidding..." Sarah stared blankly for a moment. So, in a funny way, they'd helped each other. "How did he make it nicer?" Sarah was very curious.

"Benefits system... Home insurance..." Hoggle rattled off. "Real jobs, with _real_ pay this time, not just 'figurative' like..."

"How can you be paid figuratively..?" Sarah grinned.

"Well, ye'd be given a title - only it'd be a worthless one. 'Earl of the Tea Leaf Strainers', stuff like that. Make people feel good about 'emselves, but don't actually give 'em anything worthwhile." He shrugged.

"I see." Sarah sat still for a moment. "Hoggle..?"

"Yes?"

"Does he ever..." She paused. " _Mention_ me? Like I'm mentioning him now, for instance." Sarah didn't want to appear too eager - or lonely. Though she secretly had a feeling that her closest friend would be able to tell anyway. You couldn't hide behind a mask with friends.

"He tries not to." Hoggle said after a moment. Noticing Sarah's slightly sad expression, he hastened to add, "Because it **annoys** everyone I mean." Sarah looked even more crestfallen then. "What I mean to say is..! Well, once he starts talking about ye, he never shuts up. Drives the goblins crazy, it does. Sarah this, and Sarah that!" He threw his hands up, having had to listen to more than one of Jareth's longwinded tirades.

"Oh. I think I understand." She nodded. "So, would it be a bad thing for me to return..?"

"Oh of course not, that'd be swell-" Wait. "WHAT?!" Hoggle panicked.

"What?" Sarah parroted. "The Above Ground is just as terrible as the last time I left it - only now I'm old enough not to be blinded by duty, or nostalgia." Sarah folded her arms, her mind made up. "I'm always in the way here - there's just no place for me! Hoggle, you must understand." She'd poured her heart out to him, and her other friends over the years.

"I understand." He finally nodded. Sure he was hesitant to put her in any danger again - but truth be told he knew she'd be safe. Things had gotten better. Jareth had, dare he say it, mellowed. He almost felt sorry for the man sometimes. Jareth's vim and vigour had definitely disappeared from the Underground, along with Sarah that day.

"So, how do I..? I mean you're able to visit me through the mirror." Sarah fumbled her words out, her heart now racing just a little bit, with her friend's approval. "How do I get over there, if I'm not asking Jareth to steal someone again?"

"Well... Technically ye could just ask him to steal _you_ \- or get a friend to do it." Hoggle shrugged. "Unless ye want to _surprise_ him." The thought made Hoggle smirk - it'd be nice to see Jareth lost for words for once. Oh yes, that'd be satisfying alright.

"I can do that?" Sarah's face lit up.

"Yeah. If I sneak ye in, then Jareth won't be alerted to yer presence." He explained. "Then ye'd just have to make yer way to the castle. Though... Sometimes he just hangs around in the nicer parts of the Labyrinth - the hedge maze, mostly. Ye could try there first seeing how it's on the way."

"That sounds like a plan." Sarah smiled, quickly rushing off to her wardrobe. "Just let me pack some things together, and we can go!"

 _'Wow. She really wants to go.'_ Hoggle thought, surprised at her insistence. He couldn't deny her spirit. The Above Ground had Sarah crying, and complaining more than she ever had Underground - and Jareth's Labyrinth would've been enough to make even the strongest adult waver. Many would've given up at the start. And most would not even have bothered to challenge the Goblin King after he materialised right in front of them.

 

* * *

 

Jareth's left hand idly spun four crystal balls over and over again, as he stared into the distance. Sitting on the balcony to his chambers, he looked blankly out over the realm, pondering. The seasons had shifted again. What had been a particularly harsh winter, was now slowly melting into spring. He cast an eye over the hedge maze curiously. It was empty of anyone and everyone.

His mind made up, the Goblin King jumped down silently, and made his way there on foot.

The days were long - even more so when he used his magic to get to wherever he wanted in the blink of an eye. Walking gave Jareth something to do. And he always hoped it would provide a distraction from her.

But it didn't.

"Three years..." He muttered. She'd won, and she'd left. Just why couldn't those thoughts abate?! Jareth sighed, his boots clicking an agitated gait against the stone tiles. Leaning against one of the hedges, he let his eyes close, and his mind wander.

_Sarah..._

"Damn..." His lip found it's way between the sharp points of his teeth, and Jareth sighed again. He opened his eyes for a split second to take a cursory glance at his surroundings. All alone... One hand snuck down then, ghosting over the space between his legs.

All of a sudden a rustling noise and a faint voice caught his attention.

"Oh god, not _again..._ " He huffed, trying to make his way silently through the maze. Ever since he'd improved things, it was _'Thank you, Jareth!'_ , and _'Bless you, King Jareth!'_. He couldn't stand the **gratitude!**

Hearing the footsteps taper off, he slumped gratefully against one of the stone pillars.

"Never any peace around this hellhole..." He grumbled to himself. Jareth tapped the riding crop in his hand idly against one boot. "No rest for the wicked, they say." He then pointed at one of the ugly statues, as if it had ears to hear him. "Do you know how hard it is being good? All the time..?!" He groaned, fed up with it all.

"And I thought you'd changed..." Came a soft, familiar voice from behind him.

Jareth stood there, his face an absolute picture.

No, this was some highly elaborate trickery. There was no way she'd be back _here._ Not after everything he'd put her through.

"Well?" Sarah's hands were on her hips, though the gesture was lost on Jareth. "Not even a 'welcome back'?" A part of her deep down felt wary, fleeting reminders of Hoggle's past betrayals at the forefront of her mind now.

He slowly turned, his posture completely unfamiliar to her. Sarah remembered a cocky, self assured Goblin King. He never faltered. He never cowered. But looking at him now - you could've made a loud noise, and it would spook him.

"Ha!" Jareth suddenly pointed the crop at her, laughing. "I'm dreaming! Oh, you had me worried for a minute, Sarah..." He chuckled, seemingly back to his old self.

"You're not dreaming." She folded her arms. "Hoggle just snuck me in."

"And why would he do _that_ , Sarah?" Jareth smirked, moving closer. You don't have to worry in a dream, he told himself, his hands itching to touch her.

"Because I **asked** him to." She explained, moving back a little as he closed the distance between them.

"I see... Missed me, have you?" One of his arms wrapped around her waist, and Sarah froze, one hand coming up to press against his chest. _'Damn those low cut, frilly things!'_ Sarah thought as she felt the hot skin underneath her palm.

"Well, the Above Ground isn't all it's cracked up to be." She evaded his question, her face growing hot.

"I could've told you _that..._ " Jareth loomed in and Sarah let out a squeak, pushing against him with more force.

"This isn't a dream!" She shouted. "Creep!"

"Prove it." Jareth challenged her, and Sarah's body shivered with rage when she felt a gloved hand trying to slip under her jeans to squeeze her ass.

Except the Goblin King screamed like an angry cat all of a sudden when he found himself covered in water from head to toe. Sarah pushed him back, also dripping wet.

"What-?" She looked up to see a certain someone holding a very empty upturned vase in one hand. "Ludo!" She laughed.

" ** _King needs to cool down..._** " He simply said, and Hoggle could he heard laughing behind him, having just caught up with the beast.

"I'm not dreaming..." Jareth whispered, horrified.

"I could've told you _that._ " Sarah hissed, throwing his words back at him. It was hard not to lose composure as she watched the man standing there, his clothes stuck to him, and his usually voluminous hair flat, and dripping. He looked like a giant rat, she told herself with satisfaction.

Without speaking another word, Jareth suddenly ran away at full sprint.

Sarah stood there dumbly for a moment before coming to her senses.

"Hey!" She rushed off after him, but it was useless. Once he'd turned the first corner, Jareth had spirited himself away to his castle.

From the top of one of the obelisks scattered around the hedge maze, a vulture squawked before flapping away.

 

* * *

 

God, why had he ran?!

Jareth sat propped behind the door to his bed chambers, much like a child hoping in vain that their body would be enough to stop an angry parent from hammering their way in.

He hated himself for displaying such weakness. All those years ago he'd met her with such surety and confidence. But now? After three lonely years of driving himself mad for having let her go, he could finally admit the truth.

"I have no power over her." His eyes found the large mirror on the opposite wall, and disgusted, he threw a crystal ball, smashing it to smithereens.

"My King..?" Came a tiny voice outside of the door some moments later. "What's all that noise?" One of the castle's tiny goblin servants, he could gather from her voice.

"Destroy every mirror in the castle, would you?" Came his quiet response.

" _All_ of them..?"

" ** _DID I STUTTER?!_** " He roared, and was rewarded with the patter of panicked footsteps as they made their retreat.

 

* * *

 

Sarah was to live in the castle. Naturally. It wasn't as if she had anything _else_ to do, and according to some of the goblins, the 'master' was oh so terribly alone.

Emotional blackmail, obviously, but deep down Sarah didn't mind so much. Hoggle's house was beyond tiny, and Ludo and Sir Didymus preferred to sleep wherever they stopped after a day of exploration. She also had it on good authority that Ambrosius had fleas at present. She tried not to laugh as she saw all of her fur covered friends scratching themselves.

"Don't come any closer..." She warned, holding up a snickers bar like a chocolate sword.

"My lady, I would not dare..!" Sir Didymus replied between scratches. "But I must say, your form is terrible..."

" ** _Terrible..._** " Ludo agreed, and Sarah gave them a mock expression of shock.

"How _dare_ you?!" She roared, her tone sounding rather Goblin King-esque. "For that, I'll have you flogged, tarred, feathered, and thrown into the Bog of Eternal Stench!" Sarah then rounded it off with a melodramatic laugh, her hands on her hips, and her head thrown back.

"I don't sound like that." Jareth's voice suddenly chuckled in her ear.

Sarah screamed and whirled around, throwing the snickers bar at him. It bounced off his shoulder comically before it fell to the floor. Jareth gave her a look which seemed to say _'Really..?'_ , but Sarah just huffed.

They both pretended to ignore Ambrosius as he gulped down the chocolate bar, wrapper and all.

There was an uncomfortably long silence as the two looked anywhere but each other. Sir Didymus and Ludo watched them puzzled, but Hoggle knew just what was happening.

"Would ye like a minute _alone?"_ He smiled with a sickening sweetness at Jareth, knowing the man couldn't do or say anything to him with Sarah here. "We don't mind, yer **majesty~** " He put extra emphasis on the last word, and Jareth's eyes narrowed.

"Yes. Do bugger off, Higgle."

"Hey!" Sarah pointed a finger in the Goblin King's face. At least he had the decency to look surprised, she thought. "If you don't have anything nice to say, you really shouldn't say anything at all."

"But then he wouldn't be able te speak." Hoggle chuckled.

"Same goes for you." Sarah rounded on him, and the tiny man objected with a whine while Jareth grinned inanely in the background.

"He's laughin' at me!" Hoggle pointed, and just as Sarah turned around, Jareth's face switched to one of cluelessness.

"Who, me..?" He asked innocently.

"Both of you, knock it off..." Sarah warned, her voice lower now. Both men shifted uncomfortably before nodding. "Just give us five minutes or so, please?" She then asked of her friends. Finally she could try to talk to Jareth again. Once her friends had left, she turned to the man.

"Don't even think about running again." She scolded.

"No danger of that." Jareth grinned. "Now. Where were we?" He flung an arm around her waist, drawing her closer. "Ah, yes, now I remember." _'Is this man constantly on heat or something?!'_ She thought angrily. "You're allowed to say it, you know."

"Say what?" She growled, trying not to push him away again - she still had glitter on her hand from the last time.

"That you missed me." He whispered, leaning far too close again. "Promise I won't tell~"

"Liar. You'd be the sort to shout it from the rooftops." Sarah struggled half heartedly. At least he smelled nice.

"Ha! Yes, I suppose I would be." He agreed, chuckling. As annoying as he was, she really had missed the man. Jareth finally let her go, surprising Sarah.

"Before I admit to anything, I'd need to know something first." She said, causing Jareth to look puzzled. "Did you miss _me?_ "

Jareth pretended to look disinterested for a moment, as if weighing up his options, causing a smirk from Sarah.

"Well... Maybe on the _odd_ occasion..." He shrugged. "Every so _often..._ " Sarah gave him a warning look, but couldn't keep the slight curl off the edge of her mouth. "Fine. Perhaps I did."

"Only perhaps?" She teased. "I come all this way, and it's only _perhaps?_ That won't do at all."

"It won't?" Jareth smiled, his sharp teeth gleaming, and his eyes full of mirth. Oh, how he'd missed her. "Perhaps I should be punished?" He drank in her flustered expression then, watching as her cheeks became visibly rosy.

"Perhaps you _should._ " Sarah replied after a moment, her voice a little quieter. She felt a warmth in her belly that moved somewhat quickly downward, engulfing the space between her legs.

Jareth was about to pounce when his acute hearing picked up on her friends making their way over again. Sarah gasped when the Goblin King landed in her arms, his magic making the task as light as holding a kitten.

"No Sarah, we mustn't..." He feigned a more demure appearance, one arm flung over his face. "What would the Kingdom say..?" Sarah stared down at him, aghast, and then to her friends as the colour in her face deepened. "Oh alright, fine, take me here, but do be quick! And _gentle..._ OOF!" He met the floor with a thud when Sarah dropped him angrily.

"PIG!" She screamed before stomping off.

Hoggle gave the Goblin King a warning look, but Jareth merely winked.

 

* * *

 

Sarah awoke all of a sudden. Forgetting where she was, she looked around the room with a mild panic before her brain stitched everything together. She was Underground, and it was now the evening. And she was sleeping in one of the many rooms of Jareth's castle.

Sarah crawled out of the large bed with some regret as she went to close the window.

"Could've sworn that was shut..." She muttered before a sight in the courtyard made her eyes wide. Jareth was stood below in the darkness - she could tell it was him. Even in the dark of the night, the body glitter was near-blinding... "I thought I smelled a rat." Sarah yelled out, making sure her voice carried down.  
  
"Sarah, you wound me..." Jareth flung a hand over his face with practiced melodrama.  
  
"Pompous..." She muttered to herself. She wouldn't be able to sleep knowing he was out here, skulking about... Probably watching her...  
  
"I thought you promised Hoggle that you wouldn't creep around."

"Hard to creep around when it's your own house, yes?" Jareth grinned. Damn him; he had a point. Sarah was silent for a moment, and the Goblin King merely watched her. He could wait all day - he'd waited three years after all.

"Don't you have better things to do?" She called down, hands on her hips.

"No, I don't think so." His grin was becoming unbearable by this point. "Besides, the view is rather lovely where I'm standing. Why go anywhere else?"

Suave pig, she thought.

Sarah stood closer to the edge of the balcony before climbing onto the higher ledge. She had very good balance after all. Taking a few steps, she looked over her shoulder. Jareth merely smirked. Damn. Deep down she was hoping to elicit _some_ kind of response. Anything but that damned smirk.

"Don't worry; I'll catch you." He called, holding his arms out.

"Yeah, that's what I'm _afraid_ of..." She muttered, and she heard a chuckle from below.

"Trust me, Sarah."  
  
Trust _him..?_ For some reason today had caused her to, against her better judgement. He was different from the last time. Less imposing - more impish. Dare she say it, almost enjoyable to be around? Sarah stared at his smiling face, before placing a foot closer to the edge of the balcony.  
  
"If I die, I will haunt you, Goblin King..." She mumbled, getting ready to jump.  
  
"What a wonderful fate; maybe I should let you?" Jareth teased, but she knew from the light edge to his voice that he was joking. You could never take him too seriously, Sarah had learned.  
  
Jareth smiled wide when she leapt off the balcony. Seconds later she was in his arms, shaking.  
  
"I told you, you could trust me." He crooned, tightening his arms around her. The air from her fall had caused Sarah's nightgown to balloon nearly over her hips. The silken fabric lay crumpled between them, and Sarah's bare dangling legs shivered in the cold night air.  
  
"Well you can't blame me for hesitating." Sarah replied curtly, already dreading her knee jerk decision. One of Jareth's hands was positioned under her rear, and under usual circumstances she'd tell herself it was there to make sure she wouldn't fall once he'd caught her.  
  
But Jareth couldn't leave well enough alone, and said hand started doing a little more than just 'holding'.  
  
"Such a pig-!" Sarah huffed, pushing against his chest with both hands.  
  
"Aren't I just?" The Goblin King chuckled in her ear. "But do tell me if I should stop." She hadn't yet, and he would be sure to remind her of it.  
  
"Jareth..." Sarah kept pushing, but didn't get far as his other arm tightened around her waist, pulling her close.  
  
"I have no power over you. Remember?" He grinned, and Sarah felt an unbidden jolt of pleasure pulse between her legs. Bastard. "Unless of course, you _want_ me to..?" Jareth chuckled, and the noise ripping the smallest sigh from Sarah's lips.  
  
"How do I know you haven't drugged the peaches again?" She sighed, deciding to lean against him now - it was much more comfortable than fighting him.  
  
Jareth nearly dropped her in his surprise.  
  
"I did no such thing." He spoke after some time, his voice sounding affronted at the very thought. Sarah pulled back to stare into his eyes.  
  
"Yes you did." Her temper flared. "You **know** you did. Otherwise _-_ " She paused, and Jareth just gave her a puzzled look in return.  
  
_"Otherwise..?"_  
  
"Nothing." She snapped. Then those feeling all that time ago... They hadn't been him. He hadn't forced her to lust after him in that ballroom. Her feet hadn't been dragged in his direction. She wasn't being forced to seek him out.  
  
"Damn you." Sarah finally said.  
  
"Too late for that." Jareth chuckled, leaning in a little too close again. This man had no sense of personal space. Sarah huffed in what she slowly realised was feigned annoyance. Though that smug face was still begging for a slap.  
  
"Otherwise..?" He prompted again.  
  
"I should've known you'd never drop it." Sarah hissed, wiggling in his grasp, desperate to get away now. The only alternative was to stay and tell him. Oh, but he'd just _love_ that... She could practically see his mouth curling into that very Jareth, shit eating grin.  
  
"Otherwise~?" His voice came out in a condescending sing-song, and Sarah growled, knowing she was beat.  
  
"Otherwise..." She began, a dark blush already creeping across her face. "You remember when we danced..." Sarah pouted, her nerves stopping her from saying any more.  
  
"I remember." Jareth smiled nostalgically. He watched her for a moment, in silent appraisal. "You want to say something, but you can't." He observed. "No - you can. But you _won't._ " Hearing Sarah sigh angrily, he laughed, glad to be right.  
  
"Jareth..." She shivered as the cold air started to get uncomfortable. Her legs were no doubt covered in goosebumps.  
  
"Why do you think I drugged you?" He asked, not one to give up.  
  
"I wasn't sure..." She craned her neck away from him, trying not to look into his eyes. "I just thought..." Jareth waited patiently. "My thoughts at the time... They seemed _muddled._ The way I felt didn't make sense in the situation. Happy now?" Tears stung at her eyes, but Sarah blinked them back, never one to lose face. Especially to the Goblin King.  
  
"Do humans always speak such nonsense..?" Jareth chuckled. "You're going to have to dumb it down for me, love."  
  
He knew exactly what she meant. Sarah knew that. And he knew that she knew that.  
  
"Pig..." She pushed him again, and to her surprise, he suddenly pulled her much closer. Sarah felt his breath tickled her ear, and muffled a moan, biting down on her lip.  
  
"And yet you still haven't told me to put you down. Why is that, Sarah?" He smirked.  
  
"Like you'd even listen..." Sarah struggled half heartedly as his grip strengthened.  
  
"I am no liar. You have my word. So just say it." Sarah didn't even need to see his face to know that arrogant smirk was still in place.  
  
"Do you always manhandle maidens in their nightdresses?" Sarah ignored him, feeling rather warm all of a sudden.  
  
"Only when they **want** it." Jareth whispered. "And you _do_ want it... I've given you every opportunity to get rid of me, but you seem hell bent on staying on your _perch~_ " he squeezed her rear for emphasis, looking her dead in the eye.  
  
"And how can you be so sure I want it?" Sarah hissed, struggling not to slap him.  
  
"Because you did many years ago." He hummed, his lips now at her throat. Sarah felt her eyes roll back traitorously, and cursed herself. "You think I didn't notice?"  
  
"I _hoped_ you didn't." Sarah mumbled, angry that he'd dragged the truth out of her. "Besides. You scared me then."  
  
"Did I?" He laughed, and Sarah tensed as his hot breath washed over her cold skin. "A child's mind often can't tell the difference between terror and _excitement._ "  
  
"You stole my brother, and told me to run a terrifying labyrinth - with a time limit I might add! And you kept popping up to make it even harder for me. Why should I not have been scared?" Sarah shot back, her voice rising.  
  
"I already told you back then; I did everything you asked or expected of me. Your expectations are different now, so I appear different." He smirked. "Fae logic is different from human logic, Sarah."  
  
"It's not fair." She huffed, crossing her arms, and Jareth let out a laugh.  
  
"That never gets old..." He rubbed her back, and Sarah groaned when she felt his hand trail lower.  
  
"Pervert."  
  
"You bring it out in me, darling." Jareth tittered. "So you can only blame yourself."  
  
"You're so annoying." Sarah's face was verging on crimson.  
  
"You're so childish." Jareth countered, feeling a sudden thrill course through him.  
  
"You're a creep!" Her heart hammered in her chest, getting quicker as the seconds ticked by.  
  
"You're a hypocrite." Jareth smirked, and Sarah stared at him incredulously.  
  
"How did you come to that conclusion?!" She roared.  
  
"We both know what you feel for me, Sarah." Jareth leaned in, and Sarah felt increasingly trapped. "You do not refuse me, even though you complain about my advances. Just who are you trying to convince? Yourself?"  
  
Sarah sighed involuntarily when she felt his breath washing over the side of her face. Maybe he was right... Maybe she _was_ just being stubborn because she didn't want him to be right. Had she even grown up at all..?  
  
"Jareth..." Her brain told her to push him away once more, but her arms didn't listen, instead encircling his neck.  
  
"My Sarah..." He leaned in, nudging her nose with his own.  
  
"It's only forever." And Jareth stilled at her words, his eyes unreadable for a moment.  
  
"Not long at all." He replied, just about to brush her lips when-  
  
"Oi!"  
  
Sarah tried not to snort when she felt Jareth's lips swerve and kiss her neck in surprise, an angry noise bubbling from his throat.  
  
"Higgle. Do me a favour and go take a running leap into the Bog, would you?" Jareth seethed.  
  
"Hi, Hoggle!" Sarah smiled, pushing herself off the Goblin King now that she had the chance.  
  
"You said you wouldn't lay a hand on her!" Hoggle huffled, pointing an accusatory finger at Jareth.

"And I kept my word - I laid _two..._ " Jareth chuckled.

"Why I outta..." The dwarf growled, advancing on the fae.  
  
"The bog is so **lovely** this time of year..." Jareth hissed dangerously. He would've laid more than just his hands on her if he'd had his way.  
  
"Why can't you two play nice?" Sarah sighed. "I'm going back to bed." She then swerved around just in time to see Jareth pick Hoggle out of the air by the scruff of his neck.  
  
"Don't." She narrowed her eyes, causing the Goblin King to drop the small man.  
  
"The thought never even crossed my mind~" Sarah tsked, and went back inside.  
  
"You're obedient." Hoggle grinned, chancing his luck.  
  
"Try not to fall into an Oubliette on your way home. They're sprouting up all over the place lately." Jareth warned before disappearing suddenly.

 

* * *

 

Sarah was just about to turn in for bed when the heavens opened. She smiled, always one to love the rain, and sat by the window listening as it crashed against the glass.  
  
Just when she was starting to feel at peace, something else crashed against the glass.  
  
Sarah could just make out the form of an owl, fluttering in the rain, and quickly opened the window, letting it in. The owl hooted a few times, trying to shake itself dry.  
  
"You'd better not be Jareth..." She sighed, going to fetch a soft towel. When she came back, Sarah gently blotted the bird's feathers, trying to be gentle. The owl made an appreciative noise, and nibbled happily at her finger.  
  
"It's pouring outside..." She noted, still staring at the heavy rain. "I bet you're happy to be indoors now." The owl chirped, causing Sarah to smile. She absentmindedly stroked it's feathers, watching the rain. "I bet you don't have boy trouble." She then realised the error of her words. "Well... Goblin trouble, rather."

The owl hooted, turning it's head to the side. Sarah giggled, mimicking the owl, turning her head as well.

"At least he's fun to look at. But don't tell him I said that." She wagged a finger at the bird. "An ego that large should be illegal. Same goes for that bulge in his pants. That's if he doesn't stuff it..." She chuckled. The owl screeched, almost in objection.  
  
Just then a flash of lightening illuminated the room. Sarah couldn't be sure, but she saw something curious on the wall. When another flash of lightning struck, she growled angrily, seeing Jareth's shadow where the owl's should have been.  
  
"Damn it, Jareth!" She exclaimed watching him turn back into himself in the blink of an eye.  
  
"Apologies..." He smirked, and she knew he wasn't sorry at all.  
  
"Out." She pointed to the window, and Jareth whined petulantly. "OUT." She ordered, her hand still aloft.  
  
"You're so _cruel_ , Sarah." He tsked, instead sitting on the window sill, propping one leg coquettishly on the side of the window frame. Even in the dark, that bulge stood out, taunting her. "And for the record, these trousers act as  _compression_  garments... The delights found within are much larger..."  
  
"I mean it, Jareth. Out."  
  
One of Jareth's legs dangled out of the window at her order. He smirked.  
  
"Now the rest of you."  
  
"Fine..." He sighed, moving to rest his elbows on the window sill, the lower half of his body floating on nothingness behind him as though he were propped on his stomach on an invisible bed. He crossed his ankles behind him, smirking.  
  
"Close enough." She growled, snapping the window shut.  
  
Jareth just stared at her, floating mischievously. He gave her a sad look as the rain battered and poured over him. He hugged his arms, doing his best impression of a cold, forlorn little King, and Sarah felt a twinge of guilt.  
  
And promptly shut the curtains.  
  
A moment passed before Jareth knocked at the window.

And knocked.

And.

Knocked.  
  
"Catch your death for all I care." She called out.

_Silence._

She wavered, looking towards the window.

"Oh for God's sake." Sarah moved back to the window, and opened the curtains before peering out. No one was there. She opened the window this time, staring into the torrential rain and blackness.  
  
"I didn't mean it..." She whispered before closing the window. When Sarah turned around she barely held back the scream in her throat.  
  
"I knew you didn't, precious. I forgive you..." Jareth was laying, completely soaked on her bed, his legs crossed in front of him, and his arms behind his head as he watched her. "Now... Do come to bed, it's getting late." He patted the mattress beside him, smirking.  
  
"Get out!"  
  
"Make up your mind, sweetness, please!" Jareth sighed. "First in, then out, then in - and now out again!" His smirk grew more perverted. "I could do that for you from right here..." He spread his legs tor emphasis, and Sarah groaned, looking away. That bulge, Sarah reasoned, was like the sun - dangerous if you looked directly at it.  
  
"Fine." She said simply, and Jareth's eyes widened. Sarah saw him clutch the bedsheets in surprise, and grinned, glad to have him on the back foot. "Unless you're scared..?" She smirked.  
  
"My love, I can assure you I am not sca-" He stopped in his tracks when lightening illuminated the room again. Except this time something familiar reflected back at him in the vanity mirror opposite the bed.  
  
Sarah saw pure terror in his eyes, and glanced over her shoulder to the mirror, but Jareth had already flown off the bed. The Goblin King was pressed up against the wall, looking uncharacteristically uncomfortable.  
  
"What's wrong..?" She asked, fully aware that he wasn't joking now.  
  
"Nothing." He lied. Sarah could tell by the way his voice cracked. Damn it; he'd ordered every mirror in the castle to be smashed! Useless goblins...  
  
"Is there something _in_ there..?" Sarah looked at the vanity, backing away suspiciously.  
  
"Not anymore." That was partly true anyway. Jareth sidled along the wall, his goal in sight. "I should probably sleep. Long day. _Yawn_." He prattled, edging closer to the door.  
  
"Just what is going on?" Sarah rushed to step between him and the door. "Why won't you tell me, Jareth?"  
  
"In time, Sarah." He replied, side stepping her. His hand scrambled for the doorknob before he vanished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did some adjustments, and added some foreshadowing that I forgot when I first posted.
> 
> Also, Jareth's bulge needed more attention.


	2. No Love Injection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senseless fluff contained herein...

Sarah poked at her breakfast with suspicion.

It looked like bacon and pancakes - it _smelled_ like bacon and pancakes... But the bacon in question was green, and the pancakes a strange shade of violet.

"Care for some syrup?" Jareth smiled amiably, wiggling the pouring jug at her. Sarah took it and opened the lid only to fumble when it hissed at her.

"No thank you..."

"Suit yourself." The Goblin King shrugged, drowning his breakfast with said syrup as it seemed to scream it's disapproval at a nauseating pitch.

"Why is the food so loud?" Sarah asked, flinching.

"I think a better question is, why is Above Ground food so _silent?_ " Jareth chuckled, and the woman sitting opposite rolled her eyes. He watched her as she plucked up the courage to stab a piece of her breakfast before sniffing it again. "You need to show it who's boss." He smirked.

"I do..?"

"Of course! The food here is very defensive; you'll learn that in time. And the tastier it is - the more of a fuss it creates in order not to be eaten." He then held the jug of syrup up, wiggling it again, and Sarah snatched it, if only to prove a point.

"Fine."

OK. He was right. It was Heaven. Sarah stuffed her face, all pretence and bluster forgotten. She even allowed Jareth's I-told-you-so-giggles to wash over her in a pleasant blur as she ate. And ate.

And ate.

"Leave some for the rest of the Kingdom." Jareth teased; but in all honesty, he adored seeing her enjoying herself this much - seeing her eyes light up in excitement and fascination...

"How aren't you the size of a house?" Sarah then asked, munching in between sentences. "If the food was this good Above Ground, I'd never have stopped eating..." Munch. "You'd have to have _rolled_ me through the Labyrinth..." Jareth then laughed loudly, taken off guard by her comment. He awkwardly schooled his face into a more neutral expression. Sarah noticed that he always seemed to act a little shocked everytime he acted like a normal human being. And then she realised he wasn't normal. Or a human being.

Was he still trying to keep that unscalable wall between them? And was she seeing the real Jareth everytime it slipped?

"I forgot how distracting you can be." He then spoke, derailing Sarah's train of thought. Her eyes widened when she suddenly noticed that his hand was reaching over the table, and toward her. A blush crawled across her face when one leather-tipped finger swiped at her lip, scooping up a large bead of errant syrup. "Very. Distracting." He murmured, his voice suddenly very low. Sarah felt the urge to lean in and lick his finger, though she wasn't sure where the hell it had come from. And it was irrelevant anyway since Jareth did just that. Very slowly.

Just then there was a knock at the door, and Jareth slumped back in his chair, deflated.

"What?" He growled.

A small goblin appeared, barely two feet in height, and holding a scroll. It looked awkwardly between the two of them before speaking.

"Um... King stuff, sire..?" It squeaked hopefully, and Jareth sighed loudly.

"Sarah, I do apologise..." He got to his feet, and Sarah out of politeness decided not to stare at the 'elephant' in the room, as she liked to call it. It certainly had a trunk... OK, Sarah. Focus. She quickly grabbed the syrup jug, smothering her breakfast a second time to look busy.

Jareth pretended not to notice her pretending not to notice the bulge.

"I won't be too long, hopefully." He spoke again as he reached the door.

"But this scroll is very long-"

" _Shut up._ " He huffed, but the little goblin just giggled, scampering out of the room. "So... _Later..?"_ He fumbled, staring at the very interesting tablecloth.

"Later." Sarah nodded, watching him leave. She smiled when the door closed, allowing herself a chuckle. Hoggle was right - Jareth really did seem to have changed for the better. Sarah thought back to her younger self. The Sarah back then would have called her mad for her change of heart. But had her heart really changed? Or was she just old enough now to realise what her true feelings had been?

As annoying as Jareth could be, a part of her really was enjoying spending time with him. He was just as seductive a presence, and just as oblivious of personal space as she remembered - and his trousers were definitely as tight as before... Back then, seeing him would cause a kind of... _rush._ But now? That rush felt different whilst remaining exactly the same.

Just then his words from the previous day echoed clearly in her subconscious.

_"A child's mind often can't tell the difference between terror and **excitement...** "_

_'Damn him...'_ Sarah stabbed another bit of bacon, grinning to herself.

 

* * *

 

The castle had many strange and wonderful rooms. Sarah's favourite was of course the library.

While it wasn't as perfect and shiny as Belle's, Sarah found that she liked it better. This library had **character.**

Most of the books weren't kept side by side, but stacked upwards instead. Columns of books towered at impossible heights, and Sarah could swear that some of the heavier stacks swayed a little if you were breathing too heavily.

Some books had wings, and floated aimlessly around the room in circles, or kept themselves up and away from prying hands. Sarah wondered if the best books (like the food here) were particularly defensive, and stared curiously at one in particular that kept swooping just out of reach.

She wanted _that_ book.

Just then, the doors to the library opened, and Sarah found herself smiling at a familiar patter of footsteps.

"My lady!" Came the ever buoyant Sir Didymus as he rode Ambrosias through the doorway. He took off his hat, and bowed his head low as he often did. "Sir Ludo is just in the kitchens. Waging war I presume for the last slice of cake!" He giggled, dismounting the dog. Ambrosias tottered away, finding a comfy place on the floor to make himself at home.

"I'm glad you came. I do love this place, but... It's a bit strange having full reign of the castle when Jareth's away on business." Sarah spoke. Jareth hadn't been gone that long, really. But Sarah had no idea what she should be doing. There was no way for her to earn her keep whilst staying here, and none of the comforts of home either - though she was rapidly getting more and more comfortable as each hour passed. And Sarah found that hard to fathom.

She'd upped and spirited herself away here, with barely a goodbye to the Above Ground. And now instead of having an existential crisis over the matter, and a bout of homesickness, she was... dare she say it, enjoying every minute!

Surely the truth would hit her like a brick wall, right? She just had to wait.

"My lady, you look troubled." The fox cocked his head, furry eyebrows knotted together in concern. "The King isn't taking liberties, is he..?" He suddenly pulled out his sword and slashed it through the air. "Because I swear on my honour that I will fight the loathsome cad forthwith! And give nary a care at the mess I make of the furnishings upon his _bloody demise-_ " Sir Didymus then squeaked when Sarah laid a finger on his nose.

"Nothing like that, Sir Didymus. Please don't worry." She laughed, and the fox sheathed his sword again, temper quickly forgotten.

"Well that is good to hear." He nodded. "Because if he **was-!** " He suddenly lapsed back into tirade-mode, and Sarah snorted, shaking her head.

"If you want to help me, maybe you can think of a way for me to reach a book..?" She smiled shyly. "It's just begging to be read, but it keeps flying out of arm's reach."

Sir Didymus stood looking thoughtful for a moment before he spoke.

"Have you tried calling it?"

Sarah nearly slapped herself - of course something that simple would work!!!

"Um... Book..?" She called out, staring at the book in question. It merely fluttered obstinately making Sarah groan. "Oh well. It was worth a try." She reasoned.

"Maybe it would prefer to be called by it's name?" The fox piped up again.

"The title; of course!" Sarah laughed. No doubt the book needed to be coaxed... "But I can't read it from here." The young lady squinted, trying to make out the text, but the book was floating higher now, obviously trying it's best to be difficult.

"Perhaps there is another way..." Sir Didymus muttered to himself, surveying the room. There were some ladders that reached the higher parts of the library, but if the book chose to fly away whenever it fancied, that made that solution rather pointless. "Ah!" The fox pointed to a brass looking instrument by one of the higher windows. "Over there, fair lady! A telescope, if I am not mistaken!"

"You're right!" Sarah laughed, triumphant. Scaling one of the ladders, she made her way to the window, and grabbed the telescope before making her way back down again. It took a while to understand how to calibrate it - it had far more settings and dials than anything on Earth. If you flipped one of the levers, everything you looked at suddenly went purple. Or was it green..? Shaking her head, Sarah finally set her sights on the book, and turned one side of the telescope, magnifying her sights.

**Oh.**

"Maybe not that book after all." Sarah put down the telescope, a blush crawling across her face.

"What was it, my lady?" Sir Didymus asked, his curiosity piqued.

"Huh? Oh, just something about... socks..." She lied. The book had actually been a romance novel, with a very revealing, and quite frankly, bold title. She'd be damned if she called it's name out in her friend's presence.

"Oh, blast." The fox huffed. "And there I thought we had excitement in store! Perhaps next time!" He laughed.

"Yes, next time for sure." Sarah chuckled, still warm in the face.

 

* * *

 

Some nine hours later, Jareth was back from his 'Kingly duties'. Little did she know he'd actually been roped into playing the most boring game of chess with one of the Great Elders. Chess games Underground could last for weeks at a time, so he was lucky to be back within the day. It wasn't as if he'd lost on purpose. Perish the thought...

The Goblin King had found Sarah in the library on one of the plush sofas, her face a very warm shade as she read from a very familiar looking book. Never one to stay silent when he could be having fun, Jareth immediately piped up.

"Ah, one of my favourites..." His grin nearly doubled when Sarah jumped, quickly trying to hide the book behind a pillow.

"You-!" She folded her arms crossly. "Do you always sneak up on people like that?" She knew full well the answer, and wondered why she'd even bothered asking.

"I can't be blamed; you were so very **engrossed** when I walked in." His boots clicked across the cool marble floor as he approached. "An earthquake could've gone unnoticed had you been reading the right passage."

"And what passage is that?" Sarah blushed.

"Did you get to page fifty-four yet?" Sarah shook her head. "Well, don't let me stop you." He waved a hand which seemed to usher the book out from under the pillow. It spread itself at the correct page, and Sarah had to fight not to look. "Not even slightly curious..?" Jareth teased.

"And ruin the plot?" Sarah shot back, not taking the bait just yet.

"Well, there is but one very obvious plot within _this_ book. And that 'plot' really only begins to gather momentum as of page fifty-four..."

"Typical man." She tsked as a few words jumped at her off the page while she skimmed it. _Thrust. Moist. Throbbing._ "What's the point of skipping straight to the main event, without any of the buildup?" Sarah gave him a mock-disapproving look. Jareth's lips curled upward at her sassiness.

"So you enjoy the _slow_ approach? I'll be sure to remember that..." He hovered above her now, and Sarah scoffed, deciding to switch the subject entirely.

"Is it makeup?" Sarah asked, pointing at his face.  
  
"Makeup..?" Jareth blinked, caught off guard. "What is that?" He added.  
  
"Well women, and some men in the Above Ground use it to... Enhance their faces?" She explained.  
  
"Fascinating..." He nodded. "Tell me more about your kind."  
  
"Well, what would you like to know?" She felt somewhat on the spot now. The intensity of his eyes wasn't helping, either.  
  
"Anything, and everything, I suppose." He smiled innocently. The corner of his mouth pulled up just an fraction more, and Sarah had to break her gaze.  
  
"Alright. Well, biologically we're probably quite different." Absentmindedly, she ran a hand through her hair (and wished she hadn't) feeling the grease.  
  
"Your hair is looking dirty." Jareth said bluntly, and Sarah huffed.  
  
"Yeah, well humans produce oil from our heads. It's meant to keep our hair healthy..." She explained, pulling it back into a ponytail. She tied it off with one of the hair bands she always kept on her wrist. Jareth's eyes flickered to the tiny pink impression it had left on her skin.

"How disgusting." He chuckled. "Go on..." Sarah didn't notice the edge to his smile, and continued.  
  
"Well." She paused, thinking. "OK, for instance, when you drink, where does it go..?" She asked, the blush already present starting to intensify again.  
  
"No where." Jareth grinned wider.  
  
"Well... Humans urina- Hey! Why are you laughing?!" Sarah scowled as the King nearly doubled over, laughing hard.  
  
"I wash my hair Sarah, dear God-!" He howled, holding his sides as they ached with each breath. "And I piss as well!"  
  
"That's makeup..." Sarah scowled murderously.  
  
"You're so adorably naive~" Was Jareth's response.  
  
"And you are so DEAD." She grabbed the cushion, and with all her might flung it at his head. The Goblin King, caught off guard by her sudden display of bravery, let out an undignified 'oof', and tumbled backwards onto the sofa.  
  
Sarah's hands were already on her face in horror, watching him through the gaps in her fingers. Dear God, what had she done..? Just what had come over her?!  
  
Jareth's eyeliner was smudged, and he smirked wickedly, picking up the cushion.  
  
"Five... _Four..._ "

Sarah shrieked, unsure whether it was in panic or excitement, and dashed out of the room.  
  
"Three..."

His voice seemed to echo through the empty corridor, and Sarah felt her heart racing.  
  
" _Two..._ "

Sarah's bare feet skidded on the sheer marble floor as she rounded a corner, and she slipped ungracefully onto her backside.  
  
" **One.** "

Jareth grinned down at her, having appeared out of the aether.  
  
"Mercy..?" She chanced, a genuine smile on her face. Jareth faltered for a moment.  
  
"No." He pulled back the cushion, as if meaning to use force, and Sarah screamed, covering her eyes.  
  
But nothing came.  
  
She opened them curiously when she heard a soft thud on the floor next to her. The cushion lay there, and Sarah looked up at Jareth.  
  
"I'll punish you some _other_ way." He smirked, and Sarah knew he was being pesky again. The man was brandishing his riding crop in his hands, for one - and she'd yet to see a single horse in the Underground.  
  
"Don't even think about it." She hissed, scrambling up and off the floor, making sure to keep her rear out of his, or the crop's, reach.  
  
"I don't know what you mean..." Jareth smirked, fondling said crop almost absentmindedly.  
  
"I mean it!" Sarah pointed at him for emphasis. "Don't you **dare.** "  
  
"Don't dare _what?_ " His eyes seemed to flash with the last word. "You're being so very vague..."  
  
"If that." She pointed to the crop. "Touches _this._ " She then pointed to her rear, causing the Goblin King's eyes to widen a touch. "Then _this._ " She then gestured to her foot. "Goes somewhere very dark - and **very** uncomfortable..."  
  
"Promises promises..." Jareth called after her, as Sarah padded off down the corridor.

"Goodnight, Jareth." Sarah called out. Her tone left no room for negotiation.

"Goodnight, Sarah..." The Goblin King whispered with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More revision, just tiny bits and bobs really, but I'm going through this fic and cleaning every chapter!


	3. It's Not Always Swell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein we meet Jareth's 'dad', and actual plot happens.  
> I bet you thought this was all gonna be about waiting patiently for smut, right?  
> Well it is. But scattered around that is a vague suggestion of plot...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you watched The Dark Crystal, you'll kind of recognise the Elder Troll~  
> If not, give it a google now to give you a mental picture - or search for any of Froud's troll designs.

Jareth fought to keep his eyes open. This was the fifth straight hour of chess. The Elder Troll had admonished him for throwing the last game, and now Jareth was stuck.

The Elder in question looked like old books smelled. His long hair hung around his withered face in straggly wisps, some of which braided, and adorned with beads of precious jewels and metals. His eyes were dark, but warm, dispelling any kind of fear a stranger might feel by just a few seconds of gazing into them. His tail was also decorated with a few beads towards it's more fluffy end.

He stood at an impressive height, and the usually tall Goblin King looked like an infant by comparison. His coat was made up of spirals and other geometric shapes; they bore particular meanings, and subsequently every troll's was different and unique. The spirals weren't particular to their clothes, however, and even their faces were etched with them - a feature earned by serious meditation.

Not just trolls could earn them, however, and Jareth had surprised everyone when he found a tiny spiral around the back of his ear. The Troll had mentioned enough times that the Goblin King could have more if he just stopped fidgeting.

"How old are you now, Jareth?" The Elder asked, one of his four gnarled hands hovering over a chess piece. What took so long wasn't strategy - it was the fact that until you let go of a piece, you still had time to change your mind. And many players milked that crucial rule. Some people held onto their Knight or their Pawn for hours at a time, just to psyche their opponent out. Either that, or make them drop by sheer exhaustion...

Jareth hated slowness in everything. Chess included. His boots clicked idly on the floor under the table, his impatience clear.

"You know how old I am." The Goblin King sighed. He knew where this train of thought was heading.

"Indeed." There was a heavy moment of silence before the Troll spoke again. "Too old for bachelorhood." He chuckled. Jareth rolled his eyes, groaning.

"I am aware." He said; his tone was clipped, and a little ruder than he'd meant for it to be. "But I seem to be getting away with it."

"For now." Came the Elder's response. "But you know Marqys is getting impatient again. And the older you get-"

"Even with an arm behind my back, and a gimpy leg, I'd still thrash him!" Jareth was standing now, his face the perfect picture of childishness, causing the Troll to chuckle.

"Yes, but you really ought to be trying to find yourself a Queen..." The Elder then sighed. "I feel as though I'm repeating myself, sometimes..."

"You are. I didn't want to say." Jareth smirked, sitting back down. Usually the Elder Troll was shown nothing but abject respect. But seeing as he'd fostered a young Goblin Prince so many moons ago, Jareth was given a certain amount of leeway.

That, and having everyone bending over backwards to kiss your arse could piss off even the most patient Elder.

"Besides, I've already _found_ my future Queen." Jareth hummed, a familiar pleased look upon his face.

"As long as she isn't that Sarah girl." The Elder smirked at Jareth's sudden look of panic. "I'm joking."

"I knew that." Jareth's hand fumbled with one of the Bishops. "She came back - **without** my prompting, before you ask."

"I wasn't going to. That is interesting, however. And it bodes very well..."

"Hm." Jareth stared out of the window, watching crowds of people as they went about their business. Mothers and daughters, mostly. One of the festive balls wasn't far off the calendar, he recalled. It was the sort that invited everyone - from the nobility, to even the humble street urchins.

Merchants made the most of the rush, selling their wares on each and every street corner. Many people stopped. Even though he couldn't hear them, Jareth knew exactly what was about to happen.

The merchant would show one of the young girls some sort of shiny trinket. She'd want it. Mother would protest, no doubt because of the cost. Girl would start crying. Mother would pay in order to shut her up, and the merchant would grin and repeat the process a few minutes later.

"You look deep in thought." The Elder's voice brought Jareth back into the moment, his mismatched eyes travelling back to the chessboard.

"I was." The Goblin King tapped a gloved hand on the table. "And I was wondering..." He paused, his face imperceptibly more rosy. "How can I speed this along..?"

"Always impatient ever since you were a boy." The Troll shook his head. "You've been pining for that girl ever since she left. If she really _did_ return without your interference," Jareth interjected then with a huff, "then she might very well feel the same. _But._ You've had years to know what you want. She must only just have come of age recently?" Jareth then nodded, looking very rosy. "So give her time. You've been a man for so many eons. Let her be a woman at least for a few _months_ before you start hounding her."

Jareth huffed again, not happy with that answer at all. But he knew it made sense. "Fine." He conceded. "But this smacks of irony, I'll have you know."

"Does it?"

"Yes." Jareth, waved his arms about, flourishing his words. "First I'm too _old_ for bachelorhood - and now I'm supposed to play the long game. One would think you abhor the idea of grandchildren." He grinned.

"Then do as you wish - you probably would have anyway." The Elder smirked, and Jareth huffed once more. Reverse psychology only worked if you were the one winning, which was rarely the case if you went up against this wily old Troll.

"What do I even say to that?" The Goblin King rolled his eyes before he flicked a dead Pawn off the table.

"But I was serious about Marqys. The boy is at that annoying age you once were. Itching to prove himself-"

"And take my throne, yes you've told me so many times..." Jareth was getting fidgety again. "Like you said; he's at that age. You forget it's been a very long time since _I_ was his age. The boy needs to grow up, and fast." He spat.

"Agreed. But you'd do best to attend the Ostara ball." The Elder smiled. "Even if you aren't on the market anymore - it wouldn't hurt to make your public think that you are. Give them something to hope for. Maybe then Marqys will realise that what he wants is forever out of his grasp, and he'll strive for something different..."

"Like a career in chess?" Jareth grinned.

"You say that like it's a bad thing..." Came the Elder's reply.

 

* * *

 

Sarah was making a habit out of devouring books in the library.

She took most of her meals there if Jareth wasn't around to dine with. And even if he was, she'd force him onto the sofa with her as they ate in companionable silence. Her legs usually found their way into his lap, and she'd feel a gloved hand rub her calfs absentmindedly every now and then.

Sarah was itching to learn magic ever since the Goblin King offered to teach her. It was a lot harder than she'd at first imagined. A childish part of her had thought that you just 'thought really hard', and suddenly BAM! Magic... Or something...

No, it involved a lot of reading. And then more reading. And just when you thought you were done reading? Well, have I got news for you...

Jareth would sit beside her, his own book hovering in front of him, turning it's pages whenever he willed it. Sarah wanted to learn that method of reading. It would leave her hands free to do other things - just what those things were, she had no clue yet.

Sarah couldn't quite manage to make a book hover (not unless it was very light, and small - and then only for a few seconds...) but she could flip the pages now without the use of her hands. She recalled vividly how Jareth's eyes had lit up the first time she had done it. There was a strange kind of relationship there. Almost teacher and pupil, but, perhaps something more?

He'd reminded her somewhat of a teacher back when she'd first appeared in the Labyrinth. Strict. A little scary. But now he was different. Still like a teacher - but the good points instead. He was supportive, and patient. And he was always proud of her when she achieved anything, no matter how small the accomplishment. Sarah felt truly nurtured for the first time in her life, and she was flourishing under his tutelage.

Sarah sighed. She'd reread the same paragraph an infinite amount of times, it seemed. Nothing had registered, though. Closing the book between her hands, she paused, looking around the empty room. Her eyes then found the clock, and realised just how late it was. Probably time to have a bath, and get herself ready for bed.

She wondered what was keeping Jareth...

 

* * *

 

"Once again, you are the victor." Jareth swept the rest of the chess pieces from the board magically. "Though I'm hardly surprised. I never play it at home."

"Wait until you're older. Then you'll grow to like it." The Elder ignored Jareth's 'yeah, whatever' expression, smiling. "Tea?"

"I should be going-" The Troll then gave him a look. "Oh, alright."

"So impatient..." The Troll muttered, slowly plodding out of the room. Jareth followed him through into a conservatory-like space. The ceiling looked open, though it wasn't - just rendered invisible with magic. Stars glinted and twinkled above, without the cold discomfort of the usual night's air.

The Goblin King took a seat, watching the heavens patiently. The constellations here were the same as Above Ground, though down here they had much different names, and meanings. Sarah would probably be interested, he thought casually. The sudden whistle of the kettle in the next room shook him from his thoughts.

"Two sugars." He called out.

"I do know." Came a tired response.

"Just checking..." Jareth whispered to himself, his feet now crossed at the ankles in front of him, and looking like an overgrown teenager. A moment or so later, a cup of tea floated into his periphery. The Goblin King snatched it, quickly taking a sip. And gasping angrily. "What is this poison?!"

"It's the only one left. Your favourite blend isn't in season just yet." The Troll slowly walked back into the room with his own cup in hand. "You'll like it in time."

"The Hell I will..." Jareth angrily muttered into the cup, taking a cursory sip every now and then. As the minutes ticked by, he realised he actually quite liked the subtle hints. Not that he'd bloody well admit to it, though.

"See?"

Damn it!

"You must teach me the ways of aura-reading." Jareth then sighed. "You seem to know what I'm thinking just by the colour - correct?"

"Incorrect." The Troll laughed. "Your body language is just painfully obvious. Even if you were but a severed head, you'd still give yourself away without a word."

"Thanks." Jareth narrowed his eyes. "You can go off people, you know." He added.

"Never could take a joke." The Elder chuckled, taking a long sip of tea.

"My _life_ is a joke."

"Such drama." The Elder paused, his eyes glinting almost mischievously. "I do hope that girl manages to subdue you. Lord knows you need it."

"I hope she _does..._ " Jareth's face then became laced with degeneracy. It was amazing how quickly he could grab a perverted thought out of a perfectly innocent sentence. Were there awards for that sort of deviance, he'd undoubtably win the gold.

"Your aura is stinking up the place, boy." The Troll then swatted at Jareth with his cane. "If you're not careful, it'll bleed into the very walls. Go on." He waved the cane in a not so subtle 'fuck off' gesture.

"I was going anyway..." The Goblin King stood with a chuckle. Things usually ended this way. Rather than having to say goodbye, they'd just offend each other off the premises, depending on who was visiting who.

Jareth slowly walked through the humble house. He'd spent quite a lot of his youth here, and the walls, even the air, made him ache with that familiarity. He could never just teleport home - not when he could take a stroll through memory lane. It pained him a little, knowing that that part of his life had come to an end. He'd had an empire (albeit a shitty one) to conquer after all. A castle of his own to rule. Still, there were days where he just wanted to bumble around here, with no higher purpose than that.

Before leaving, his eyes always found the wall just beside the front door. He could never just walk past it without a passing glance. A gloved hand reached out, and he swiped a layer of fine dust from one of the many photographs. His own face, though a lot younger, stared back at him. His eyes weren't mismatched then. They were filled with promise, and enthusiasm. Filled with hope. Jareth smirked at his younger self. A few teeth were missing from the boy's smile, and his long hair was a complete mess.

No one would see that child, and think 'royalty'.

Jareth sighed and grabbed for the doorknob. Giving the photograph one last lingering look, he pulled open the door.

And looked down curiously when the slim blade of a sword ran him through as though he were butter.

"Marqys." He spoke.


	4. Every Thrill Has Gone (wasn't too much fun at all)

Marqys stared blankly as the sword seemed to pull itself out of Jareth's chest with a sickening squelch. It floated between them, and Jareth plucked it from the air, giving the blade an appraising look.  
  
"So blunt." He flicked his wrist, and drops of blood spattered the cobbles under their feet.  
  
"How are you-?"  
  
"I could smell you on the other side of the door." Jareth butted in, sounding almost distracted. "And I could feel the blade in time to cast a counter curse. All the blood. None of the damage." He chuckled darkly. That was a lie. But then, Jareth was very good at lying.  
  
" _F-Feel_ it?"  
  
"In the air. You should've spent longer sharpening it. I could feel it before it had even been drawn - **it's that blunt.** A true assassin's blade should be able to cut the air without disturbance. This thing." He dropped it with a clatter. "It's as much use as a loaf of bread. Clumsy. Dull." Jareth grinned. "Much like you."  
  
"I thought I'd-" Marqys faltered, his face pale.  
  
"Killed me? Just what would you have done if you had? Took my castle over?" He paused. "It's a lot of work, you know."

"You make it look easy." Marqys whispered, still staring at the blade.

"That's kind of the point." Jareth stood for a moment, looking Marqys up and down. "Don't you have a girlfriend or something?" He then asked, his words insensitive, but his tone one of genuine curiosity.

"I don't-"

"Then a boyfriend?"

"N-No-!"

"Don't act _so_ offended..." Jareth rolled his eyes. "I'm just saying that you have much too much time on your hands. You could do all sorts - _get a job, maybe?"_ He muttered the last words scathingly.

"You know why I'm doing this!" Marqys suddenly stood up straighter, looking the Goblin King in his mismatched eyes.

"And it's very **noble** of you; your father would be proud." Marqys made an angry hissing sound. "But come now. How many times have we danced this dance? Don't you think your father would have preferred for you to use your time more wisely?"

"It's not like there's not a lot of _that_ down here..." Marqys's voice was low, and slightly sulky now.

"Time might be infinite, but stupidity shouldn't be. Nor stubbornness." Jareth's eyes narrowed. He hated having to act the adult in these situations. It reminded him that he really _was_ old - and that was never a good thing. He'd spend the next week proving a point by wearing even tighter trousers, and an even more low-cut blouse. Age-appropriate be damned... Marqys watched the Goblin King as he stood there, lost in thought.

"Jareth-"

"I'm not old!" He roared defensively.

"I didn't say-"

"Shut up. And stop all this, would you? It's getting on my nerves now." Jareth's tone was beginning to get petulant.

"Really?" Marqys raised an eyebrow, almost immediately regretting it. Not many people could get away with speaking like this to Jareth. Then again, they weren't family.

"Your father might have ruined my depth perception." He then pointed to his own eye, it's inky pupil blown nearly over the entire iris. "But I could still knock you on your arse without issue."

"And you killed him for giving you a weird eye?"

"It's not weird." Jareth grumbled, fussing with the bloody mess of his blouse. "He was trying to kill me - I understand your loyalty, and really, it's almost sweet. But really. Give it up for lent."

"For what..?"

"It's just an expression."

"A _human_ one." Marqys tried to sneer, but the murderous glare he received was enough to stop his face from moving past anything but a pathetic wet plastic bag of an expression. Jareth would've laughed, but he was still trying to pretend he wasn't in agonising pain.

"Is this a new game? See how far we can push the most unhinged person Underground until he snaps?" Jareth was suddenly very close, and Marqys boldly stood his ground. Even if his knees were knocking. "Maybe I should snap. Your neck, that is. Or, maybe you should run back home, and think up another way to kill me. And another. Really, people will start to talk."

"Shut up..."

"Obsession is flattering at first, Marqys. But after a while, it just becomes a joke." Jareth folded his arms, assuming a more relaxed stance. "Do you really expect to kill me, take over a kingdom you know nothing about, and rule it properly..?" Marqys stayed silent. Jareth sighed. "Stop wasting your life by trying to have mine." He turned on his heel and began walking away. Marqys watching him, and was surprised when the Goblin King turned around.

"You clearly need something to do. Knock on that door." Jareth pointed to the house he'd just emerged from. "If the man in there can turn me into a respectable person, then there's every chance for you, boy..." He chuckled before making his leave.

It was time for those two to meet, anyway.

 

* * *

 

Sarah woke up in the middle of the night, a sudden feeling of dread pumping through her veins. She strained her ears, sure that the sound in the corridors must have been what woke her up. Getting out of bed, she made her way quickly to the door, and opened it a smidgen.

Her breath caught in her throat when she saw a bloody mess across the glowing marble floor. They started out as footprints, and ended in what she could only assume were drag marks.

"Jareth..." She stood there for a moment before rushing to put a robe on over her nightgown. Once Sarah was decidedly more decent, she left her room, and followed the red trail through the castle. It took her a while, but she eventually came to the opposite side of the castle, stopping outside Jareth's chambers. She'd fleetingly hoped it wasn't him - but he was the only one with bootprints that size, ignoring her own.

Sarah knocked. There was some frantic whispering between a few parties, and then silence. She knocked again. Sarah could have sworn she heard someone say 'See? She heard us!'

"Open this door at once!" Sarah roared, starting to bang now with both fists. If Jareth was in there, she needed to know he was alive. "I said open it!" Just a moment later her fist collided with the air as the door swung open. Jareth was lying on a very plush looking bed opposite, looking peaky. There were a few goblins scattered about the room, watching their King dutifully. Sarah ignored any and all formality, and ran to his bedside, her eyes wide and frantic.

"Sorry to worry you." Jareth chuckled.

"I don't care about any of that. What happened? Who did this?!" She tried not to whimper out her words as she stared at his heavily bandaged chest.

"Marqys; my nephew. He's not so bad..." Jareth tried to shrug, but it hurt too much and he decided on a halfhearted sway.

"Not so bad..?" Sarah's voice was lower than he'd ever heard it. "Look at you! Do I have to grab a mirror, and make you see what a state you're in?" She hissed.

"I'd rather you _didn't..._ " The Goblin King shrank somewhat under her gaze. "But if you could come closer, I would appreciate it, Sarah." Sarah did as she was told, and leaned over him. He beckoned weakly, and Sarah got as close as she could without falling on top of him.

"Better?" She smiled. But the smile didn't last for long. When she felt a hand on her rear, she had to fight the urge to scream in frustration. When she felt a finger delve between the cleft of her buttocks, Sarah reeled back with a murderous glare. "I see you're already back to your old self..." She hissed before switching the subject. "Was it painful to teleport back?" Not that she'd hoped it was.

"I walked." Jareth said plainly.

"WHAT?!" Sarah was standing upright now, hands in her hair as she tried not to pace the room. "Why?!"

"There were a few people hanging around when Marqys tried to make a kebab out of me. I stuck around, had some wine." He said as though it were all very boring. "Signed some autographs. And then I walked home."

"All the while bleeding over the floor?" Sarah stared at him incredulously.

"Yes, Sarah. I have to keep up the act of being invincible. Frightening. This way, no one else will be tempted to challenge me. Not that they ever are. Marqys has become somewhat of a running gag Underground, to tell you the truth." He almost sounded sad of the fact. "Everyone watches him fail, and thanks their lucky stars they weren't as stupid as him."

"I'd almost feel sorry for him." Sarah sat down on the side of the bed. "If he hadn't messed with someone I care about, that is." Jareth's eyes widened a little. "Not that I care about you that much, you understand."

"Of course." Jareth nodded, grinning. "But you do care?" He angled.

"Careful now." Sarah tsked. "You were just getting in my good books again."

"And pray tell, what did I do to get into your _bad_ books?"

"Aside from baby-napping, and the 'helping hands' just now..?"

"Ah." He giggled, doing his best to ignore the pain. Worth it...

"Can I ask why he's trying to kill you? I mean, I can't say I _blame_ him-" Jareth giggled again, and Sarah assumed he must have taken some kind of Underground pain potion, side affects of which including giddiness. "But I'd like to know why, so maybe we can fix it." Sarah was adorable, Jareth thought. Always trying to fix and mend the impossible. Still trying when things were just beyond her power. Then again, she had a better track record for victory than he did for this kind of stuff...

"Well..." And Jareth told her everything.

"So that's why your eye is-"

"Yes."

"And that's everything?" She asked, hopeful.

"Well. There is more." Jareth nodded. "But it's just _padding_  where stories are concerned. Nothing for you to worry about, love." Sarah glared, and Jareth knew she wasn't about to take that, and lie down. "Fine. I've never been very popular Underground."

"Shocking."

"Kingdoms need two rulers to be taken seriously. I've done a lot to make this place better since you were last here." Jareth explained. "But there's a Ball every year where I'm bombarded with 'matches', and then derided for having better taste." He huffed. "Because of my 'picky' nature, my Kingdom is seen as weak. Only half protected. It might be doing better than most, but that doesn't matter to elders, and noblemen, and those stuffy old men in robes who write with chicken feathers in big dusty books-"

"So, you're a flake."

"What?"

"Someone who doesn't commit. Even for the good of his people." She smirked, knowing it was driving him wild.

"I'll have you know, I was just being patient."

"Really?" Sarah teased. She knew what he was getting at, but she wanted him to come out and say it. "I'm sorry, I don't think I understand." Sarah played dumb.

"You know." Jareth huffed, beaten.

"Do I?" Sarah acted innocent. "You're being very **vague...** " Jareth's eyes widened as she threw his own words from the week previous back at him. Oh, she did not just...

"Wicked woman!" He wanted to sit up, but the pain in his chest meant lying there like a vulnerable kitten, trapped amongst the pillows and scatter cushions. "Fine. I thought you'd come back. Hoped. As annoying as you are - you're still the best option I have."

" _Charming._ " Sarah seethed.

"You know I didn't mean it that way."

"I'm only an 'option'. What do I know?" Sarah turned around, and stalked out of the room, livid.

Jareth groaned, powerless to stop her. But that didn't mean he was entirely powerless. He waved his hand before falling into a fitful sleep.

Sarah pushed her bedroom door open again when she finally got there, and was half way into the room when she realised the floor (and every surface imaginable) was covered with flowers. Sarah grumbled, wading through them until she got to the bed, and flopped onto it. She heard a crumpling sound under her rear, and fished around until she found a note.

_Sarah,_

_I didn't mean to annoy you. (That being said, I seem to be very good at it.)_

_I hope you can accept my heartfelt apology._

_I am eternally sorry for leading you to assume for one moment that you weren't in fact the ONLY option._

_There is only you._

_Jareth._

Sarah smirked as she read the note over and over again.


	5. Don't Tell Me Truth Hurts, Little Girl...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jareth needs bedrest. Sarah's nosiness means that while he's trapped, she can find out the answers to some burning questions.

"Am I sure I can't tempt you into giving me a sponge bath..?" Jareth angled as he watched Sarah. She was sat at the foot of his bed - well out of groping distance. He'd 'invited' Sarah to his end of the bed a few times that morning, but to no avail.

"You can tempt me all you like. It doesn't mean I'll do it." Sarah chided, looking over her book as she made a display of ignoring him.

"Hmph." The Goblin King folded his arms (gently) over his chest, his lower lip jutting out. Sarah's eyes darted away before he caught her staring, and Jareth was surprised by her snort. "Funny book, is it?" He asked.

"I suppose." Sarah nodded, keeping her eyes on the pages. "Though some parts of it are a bit obvious." She added slyly.

"Oh really?" Jareth noted the tone of her voice, aware that she was playing with him now. "Obvious in what way?"

"Well. Perhaps not obvious, but not very subtle?" Sarah's eyes travelled up, and she gave Jareth a 'look'. Jareth liked that look... It was seductive yet... unsure. For the last few days, ever since he'd been skewered, Sarah had started to give him that look.

He guessed he could finally thank Marqys for something.

"Perhaps you should find a _new_ book?" Jareth chanced.

"But this one is so pretty." Sarah ran a finger up the spine as she closed said book in her hands. "And besides, I've grown rather fond of it."

"A comforting thought." Jareth chuckled, trying to sit up.

"No." Sarah spoke flatly, shimmying her way up the bed to stop him. "Rest." Jareth's shoulders sagged, and he allowed her to fluff his pillow, and then adjust the duvet. "See? Much better."

Jareth gave her a look, and Sarah met it with a near identical one. Jareth was trying to say, with only his eyes, that he wasn't a child. And Sarah was saying, without a single word, to stop acting like one, then. After a moment of locked gazes, they both smirked, and looked away chuckling.

"Fine, I'll rest." The Goblin King conceded.

"Like you had a choice in the matter." Sarah's smirk grew, and she flopped onto another pillow beside his. Jareth decided not to gloat over the fact that she was now exactly where he'd wanted her all along. Sarah knew that anyway - she wasn't stupid. And she had questions to ask, so why not ask them in comfort?

"Such insolence..." Jareth laughed lightly, and turned his head toward her. "I suppose I'll forgive you. But next time, prepare yourself..." He was suddenly holding the riding crop - though where he'd stashed it prior was anyone's guess. Sarah grabbed it, and flung it off the side of the bed.

"Do you always have to do that?" She sighed, crossing her arms. "That filthy mind of yours is the only thing in need of a sponge bath..."

"I won't apologise." Jareth stated rather seriously. "And you should know me by now; you can hardly be surprised."

"But I barely know you." Sarah then rounded on him, her tone equally serious. "I swear, you just love it don't you? This mysterious royal persona..." She huffed, and Jareth tried not to laugh. She looked so adorable and petulant. He hadn't let anyone get to know him - not really. The closest person had to be the Elder Troll. Other than that, he hadn't allowed himself to get close to a single person.

But he wanted to get close to Sarah. Very close. In compromising positions perhaps... OK, focus man, focus...

"Then get to know me." Jareth grinned. Sarah gave him a surprised look, not expecting it to have been this easy. "Anything you're curious about. You just have to ask. But." He then leaned a little closer (or as close as his injury would allow). "You must answer each of my questions in return."

"That's not fair..!" Sarah panicked. Who knew what the man would ask?!

"Oh, but it is. The way I see it, it's completely fair. Unless you're-" A black chicken then trotted into Jareth's room clucking to itself before turning around and leaving. "That wasn't my doing..." He then muttered, staring at the open door confused.

Sarah snorted, deciding to give in. Just this once...

"Fine, I agree. But I get to ask the first question."

"Go on then." Jareth smiled.

"Well..." She paused; she had to make it count. "Do you really turn abandoned babies into goblins..?"

"Where do you think they all come from?" Jareth shrugged lightly. "And it's not just babies. There are children, and even a few teenagers bumbling about down here."

"That's horrible..." Sarah fumed. "Not _you..._ Just that there's so many goblins here."

"Yes, there are." He decided not to remind her that she'd also kind of bargained her baby brother away. She was the only person he'd dealt with that showed any remorse in the first place. "But they're happy." Jareth added. "And someone has to take care of them - that's the Goblin King's job after all."

Sarah smiled, and Jareth looked at her curiously.

"You were never the bad guy at all, were you?"

"That's a second question - and I haven't had _one._ " He smirked. "Patience..."

"Oh fine." She slumped.

"There is something I've had on my mind for years now." Sarah then raised her eyebrows in a 'well, continue' motion. "Am I the most attractive man you've ever met?" Sarah then groaned, sitting up to try and gain some authority.

"I... You..!" She seethed, her face turning pinker by the second. Jareth merely smiled, flashing her those sharp teeth of his. "Maybe." Jareth then pouted, raising his eyebrows, and giving her mismatched puppy eyes. "Yes, damn it you are. Happy now?"

"Ecstatic..." He grinned.

"My turn." Sarah then laid back again, concentrating on the ceiling. "And this is a double-barrel question, so just nod or shake your head after the first... Do you have to be a goblin to become the Goblin King?" Jareth paused for a moment before nodding. "Then in that case... Who made **you?** "

The look on Jareth's face would have been comical had the conversation not been a serious one. He laid there, eyes wide, and his body language coiled like a spring. It was hauntingly familiar...

He was going to run.

"Don't you dare." Sarah then hissed, and the Goblin King twitched nervously. The last thing she wanted was for him to try running in the state he was in.

"My father." He then spoke. "I've had three of those..."

"Three?"

"Well, three is a very powerful number, Sarah. The first father was human. He wished me away, and the Goblin King of that time had to deal with it." Jareth explained. "He took a shine to me - until I got too difficult. Then he dropped me on a troll's doorstep." He chuckled, shaking his head.

"Difficult?!" Sarah then spoke rather loudly. Jareth couldn't help but smile at her indignant tone.

"I cut my hair. It pissed him off."

"Why?!"

"I'm allowed a question now, Sarah. Don't be greedy." Jareth winked. Sarah reluctantly nodded. "Hm..." He drummed his fingers against the mattress idly as he thought. He could ask literally anything... "Why did you come back?"

"You can't guess?" Sarah spoke before holding her breath. She'd been dreading this question, wondering when he'd ask.

"I've thought of nothing else since you got here, Sarah." Jareth said. "But my mind goes off in many tangents. I've thought of all possible reasons why - I need **you** to narrow it down for me. Please?" Sarah sighed, looking away. His tone was so honest, she knew she couldn't refuse him.

"I... Wanted to see you again." She began. "In my mirror I could talk to everyone here - but not you. Hoggle said the Kingdom became great, and I thought it was because you were gone. I didn't know what happened to you all those years ago, and I was afraid to ask. Hoggle then told me you never left. I was so relieved that I just had to see you-! Had to make sure you were OK."

"I'm glad you did." Jareth's hand found hers, and squeezed it gently. Sarah squeezed it back, surprising herself. After a long moment, he spoke again. "Your turn."

"OK. Back to my last question... Why did cutting your hair cause all the upset?"

"Well, cutting one's hair may seem like a trifle of a thing. But in some cultures it's rather like slapping your ancestors in the face - and then giving them the finger for good measure." Jareth explained. "It's just not acceptable."

"So why do it?" Sarah had to know. Jareth decided to indulge her second question.

"Because I could." He stated simply. "But mostly because I was so tired of everything. Being expected to keep up appearances. Expected to just go along with things because 'that's the way it is'."

Sarah stayed silent.

"I've never been one to just grin and bear things, Sarah. To do what is expected without even thinking beyond it." He fiddled with the edge of his sleeve absentmindedly. "Many thought me too impulsive to be a proper King. They seemed to think that acting on impulse is foolish, when really it's..." Jareth paused.

"Living?"

Jareth smiled.

"Exactly." His heart swelled, but he stayed silent. Deep down he'd hoped she'd understand. Jareth wasn't used to laying himself bare; nor was he used to feeling so comfortable about it. "Now. I believe I have two questions."

"Since when..?!"

"I let you ask me two just now - think back..." Sarah then replayed the last moment, and realised with a groan that Jareth was right. "See?" Sarah huffed. "Now then... First of all, I want to know what your favourite colour is. And then... A guilty pleasure of yours, if I may..." He purred.

Bastard, she thought. The tone of his voice was pure velvet in the night; dark, and smooth.

"My favourite colour is dark blue. The jewel-tone sort." Sarah nodded. Jareth then allowed his smile to grow wider, quirking his eyebrows. 'Go on' they said. And he could probably tell if she lied, she reasoned, steeling herself. "I suppose my guilty pleasure would be... And it's not very interesting..." She added. "Watching bad movies in bed, with a huge mug of hot chocolate, a fluffy blanket, and lots of junk food."

"I'd like to see that..." Jareth chuckled, his imagination now running rampant. Sarah in _pyjamas..._ "Be still, my beating heart..."

"Shut up."

"I'm serious-!" Jareth countered. "You're never more beautiful than when you're happy. So I'm sure in that situation you would be positively radiant."

"Charmer..." Sarah's blush crept back again. "I suppose it's my turn now. I told you to explain everything after Marqys attacked you. You said you duelled his father, but didn't say much else." She watched Jareth stiffen. "You don't have to answer-"

"It's fine." He cut her off. "His father was trying to kill me. I defended myself, and Marqys hates me for it. Which I can't blame, not really..." Jareth sighed. "Marqys's father, Aodh, was meant to be the successor to the Goblin Kingdom. The King of the time instead started grooming me for the throne almost as soon as I appeared here. Aodh felt cheated - and if I was gone, then he would have no other opposition."

"He sounds like a brat..." Sarah spat, causing Jareth to chuckle.

"He was... And Marqys takes after him. Aodh then went to his father, the King. He begged him to reconsider. I'd had enough, already bored of the idea of ruling, and stomped into the room with a pair of scissors before cutting off my braid. Oh you should've seen the King's face... It was priceless. I thought it would get the both of them off my back for a while, and I was right. For a while at least."

Sarah said nothing, not wishing to distract Jareth from telling her more.

"The King then dropped me on the Great Elder's doorstep. Told him to straighten me out, and turn me into a respectable member of society. I didn't see him again for years. I thought I wouldn't, and although I didn't really care anymore, I was still curious." Jareth admitted. "One morning a letter came, telling me that I had to report to the castle at once. Aodh's rage at having been snubbed caused him to kill his own father. He thought with the King out of the way, he'd be able to sneak into the position without me there. But the King had already written a binding will." Sarah looked curious. "It's bound by magic. Unbreakable. Aodh, by all accounts, kept trying to sit on the throne, and it kept throwing him off... I would've paid all my gold to see that!" Jareth laughed. "When I got there, he attacked me, and I defended myself."

"And Marqys hates you because you killed his psycho of a father?" Sarah tsked. She never once thought that she'd be so blasé at the idea of Jareth killing someone. But it had clearly been in self defence. Honestly, she was sure she could've done the same, had she been fighting for her life at the time.

"It's almost cliché, isn't it?" Jareth chuckled. "Now. My turn."

"Ask away." Sarah smiled, feeling more relaxed.

"Are you ticklish..?"

"Are you in any fit state to chance that?" Sarah warned.

"Fine... I suppose that was a rhetorical question on your part. Your turn."

"Hm." Sarah paused, thinking. "If you have to be a goblin to be the Goblin King... Then that makes you a goblin - why don't you look like the rest of them?"

Jareth's eyes did the 'popping out of their skull' thing, and he looked visibly panicked. Why did she always ask the worst questions? Then again, he couldn't blame anyone but himself. He just assumed she'd ask him what his hobbies where, or what his favourite dessert was... Not the big questions he wanted to avoid.

"Um..." He fidgeted, looking around the room to avoid Sarah's curious eyes. "Vanity?" Jareth chuckled nervously. "There are ceremonies and spells... Over the years, no matter what species you were before you took up the throne, you... change a little. It all depends on the person. Some look like hell. Others, not so much. And some, like me, decide to use magic to keep their previous appearance. Vanity, Sarah. That's why." He blushed.

Not to mention he'd begun the transformation around about the time he'd been dropped off on the Elder's doorstep. Strange imprinting magic being what it was, he didn't just begin to turn into a goblin, but parts of him were becoming distinctly troll-like. Mainly his tail.

Another reason he wasn't popular. A mongrel didn't make a fit King - at least that was public opinion.

"So that's why there aren't any mirrors around the castle." Sarah put the pieces together all of a sudden. "They show what's under the magic. Don't they?"

Jareth stayed silent.

"Jareth-"

"Can we talk about something else?" Jareth butted in suddenly, his voice uncharacteristically thick.

"Of course." Sarah nodded, relaxing against the cushions. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Yes?" Jareth stared at her, wondering what the secret could be. And why she felt the need to share whatever it was all of a sudden.

"This one time, when I was thirteen, I was at the mall with some friends. There was a group of popular cute guys at the water fountain, and me and the girls were coming down the escalator toward them. I was the first off, but I was wearing this really long skirt. The fabric got caught in the escalator, and it pulled my skirt down, and off my butt in front of everyone. And do you know what made it worse?" Jareth shook his head. "My body decided that it was the perfect day to start menstruating. I was wearing white underwear." Jareth's eyes widened.

"Why are you telling me this..?" He blushed.

"Because that was the worst day of my life." Sarah shrugged. "And you told me about the worst day of yours." Jareth looked puzzled. "Nearly being killed by Aodh..?"

"That wasn't the worst day."

"Oh. There were _worse_  ones..?" Sarah chanced, worried.

"Only one. You were there - remember?" He smiled sadly, and Sarah's heart sank. "But! Hasn't everything turned out lovely again?" Jareth's smile turned more cheerful.

"I suppose it has." Sarah nodded, grabbing his hand and giving it another squeeze.

"Can I have that sponge bath now..?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always been curious as to why Jareth was the only human looking person in the Labyrinth (excluding the ballroom orgy dancers xD) so my personal headcanon came into play in this chapter.


	6. Netflix and Chilly Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jareth takes Sarah back to the Above Ground. If only to see her in pyjamas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Essentially a fluffy filler chapter of little sense. Also the chapter title invaded my brain when I was on the bus, and wouldn't leave. It was too good an opportunity to miss...

"Homesick yet..?" Jareth spoke, watching Sarah tucking into her breakfast. She'd gotten so at home here - and as flattered as he was by the thought, Jareth still felt an irksome stab of guilt every now and then that she had left her life and home behind on his account.

"Not really." She shrugged. Sarah poked at her omelette, smiling as it squeaked it's disapproval.

"Because if you _were..._ " Jareth left the statement hanging in the air, hoping she'd grab it.

_Silence..._

Perhaps not.

"Jareth, I think you want to go Above Ground more than I do." Sarah's mouth curved slightly, her eyes playful. "Why is that?"

"Curious I suppose." He lied. "Besides, the last time I was there was quite some time ago. I'm wondering, is your bedroom still full to bursting with those stuffed animals?" Jareth grinned watching Sarah start to frown.

"And if it **was**?" She huffed, stabbing the omelette with perhaps more force than was necessary.

"No reason." The Goblin King chuckled; Sarah was fun to tease, and sometimes he never knew quite how far to take it. He usually just kept going until she exploded, and then would hastily try to earn back her favour with flowers, chocolates, or sometimes the occasional nuzzle. The latter always worked.

The fire in her was strong. It wasn't his fault that he found it mesmerising, right..?

"I suppose we could go... But I've been gone for over a week now." Sarah's voice sounded suddenly very tired. "All the questions... Young lady, where have you been?" She mimicked her stepmother's haughty tone.

"Hm." Jareth nodded, setting down his knife and fork. "You are forgetful, aren't you, precious?" His pointed teeth glinted back at her as he laughed.

"Excuse me?"

"I can reorder time, remember?" Jareth tilted his head, and his grin practically doubled when comprehension dawned on Sarah. "Time in the Underground works differently to Above Ground. Thirteen hours here is nearly a life time up there. But when you won all those years ago, I sent you back the very same day, just some hours later. You say you've been here just over a week - It's more like a thousand years."

"T-Thousand..." Sarah paled.

"Don't worry." Jareth laid a gloved hand on hers, noting that Sarah was starting to panic. "When we go back, I can take you to the very same day you left. No one will have known you were gone at all. Would you like that?"

"I..." Sarah stared at Jareth's hand, and then looked at her plate. "Alright." She nodded, pulling her hand away, and trying to ignore Jareth's awkward expression. "After breakfast, though..."

"Yes, of course..."

 

* * *

 

Sarah looked around her room. It was strange to be back there again, especially since she hadn't yet had the clichéd crisis of conscience, or wave of homesickness that one should have.

"Cosy..." Jareth smiled, and Sarah shot him a glare. She was about to say something when she noticed that the Goblin King was standing with his back to her vanity. Her eyes widened, noticing a very long, fluff-tipped tail floating in his reflection. Luckily for Jareth, he was too tall for her to see anything but his lower half. "What?"

"Um..." Sarah pointed to the mirror behind him, and Jareth upon noticing it leapt to the side, startled. He wasn't even reflected now, but the tail was long enough to still be visible.

"Could you..?" He fidgeted, a blush crawling over his usually pale features.

"Oh, yeah sure." Sarah improvised and grabbed one of her decorative blankets, covering the entire vanity. She smiled, but Jareth was still folding his arms self consciously. "You took me back here for a reason, didn't you?" Sarah then asked, hoping to distract him with another subject.

"Well, you have the fluffy blanket." The Goblin King leaned over her bed, testing it's springiness then with both hands. "All you're missing now is the warm beverage, movies, and pyjamas..."

" _That's_ why you brought me here?!" Sarah screeched, livid at being tricked.

"Guilty." Jareth grinned, looking anything but.

"Sarah..?" A voice suddenly called out from the room below. Sarah stared at Jareth in terror.

"It's my stepmother-!" She hissed.

"Sarah, are you on the phone?"

"Crap..." She whispered, hearing Karen coming up the stairs now. Sarah tried to shoo Jareth, but the fae wasn't budging. "J-Just a minute..!" She yelled, circling the room. Jareth just watched her in amusement.

"You know the phone bill was through the roof last month, young lady..." Karen's voice was on the other side of the door now, and the doorknob was beginning to turn.

"N-Not decent..!" Sarah shouted, pushing her weight against the door. Jareth bit his lip, biting back a laugh at her display. Sarah gave him a 'look', but the Goblin King just winked, flustering her.

"Oh... Sorry." Karen's tone changed, but Sarah didn't hear her walk away.

"Oh, Sarah, let me go..!" Jareth then spoke, sniggering. "That tickles..." Sarah's 'look' turned murderous.

"Sarah..?" Karen knocked on the door. "Who's in there with you? Open this door at once. I'm going to count to five. One. _Two._ "

"You are pure evil!" Sarah was gripping Jareth by the shoulders, shaking him. "I'm going to be in so much trouble now, don't you see?!"

"Three. **Four..!** " Karen's voice was getting less patient by the second.

"Relax." Jareth smiled. He wrapped his arms around her from behind, purring in her ear. Sarah felt stifled with him this close. She was blushing so hard that she must've been crimson. Jareth being so near was just making it worse. Before she could push him off, she barely registered the word 'five' being spoken as the door swung open.

"Oh." Karen looked between the two of them. "And just who is this, Sarah?" Sarah shrank, for once lost for words.

"You mean she never _mentions_ me?" Jareth sighed, sounding hurt. Sarah elbowed him, causing a snort from the Goblin King. "My name is Jareth. A pleasure to meet you." He extended a hand, and then kissed Karen's when she offered it, making the older woman blush. "I do apologise for never informing you on my arrival." He smiled at Karen before adopting a hushed tone. " _But she said we had to be quiet..._ " Sarah stared at Jareth in utter shock. That cheeky bastard!

"W-Wha..? Well." Karen stood there, not knowing quite what to do for a moment. She always nagged Sarah about never bringing a date home - and now she had. She couldn't very well chide the girl for it. Besides, the man looked rather well off if his wardrobe was anything to go by. Maybe a little eccentric... But he was an older gentleman, probably looking to settle down. If Sarah played her cards right, she'd land on her feet here. "Sarah, you're being **careful** , right?" Karen had to ask. Sarah was old enough to do what she wanted, but the older woman needed to be sure she wasn't being reckless.

"Oh God..." Sarah turned even more red. Jareth just looked confused in an innocent way.

"If you want me to go and pick you up something from the _pharmacy-_ "

"N-No-!" Sarah waved her hands from side to side. "That's not a problem."

"Alright..?" Karen looked at them for a moment. "Your father would kill me if I didn't mention it; no need to be embarrassed." She smiled then. "Just don't be **stupid.** Now." She stood a little straighter. "Toby's nearly ready for school. I'll take him this time - and then I'll probably visit some of my friends in town. You'll be alright on your own, won't you?"

Sarah just nodded.

"Great. There's snacks in the kitchen, and if you need to order takeout, all the menus are in the drawer by the phone." Karen was already leaving the room. "I'll be back in... five hours?" She surmised. "Five hours." She repeated as if cementing the time in Sarah's head. Karen was basically saying 'get the freaky sex out of the way before I get back'. Sarah couldn't believe how calm the woman was about what she thought her and Jareth were getting up to.

"OK..." Sarah spoke, her tone somewhat dazed.

"What a nice woman." Jareth noted once the door closed.

 

* * *

 

"Why do I have to wear pyjamas..?" Jareth narrowed his eyes.

"Because if I have to look stupid, so do you." Sarah threw him a more generously sized pair from the back of her cupboard.

"I suppose fair is fair..." He nodded as Sarah left the room to get changed in the bathroom.

When Sarah returned some time later, Jareth was snuggled up in her bed with just his head poking out.

"Hey!" The woman grumbled, closing the door behind her. She was wearing a rather garish pair of Hello Kitty pyjamas, and Jareth smiled.

"So cute..." Sarah then whipped the covers off him, and Jareth shrieked at the cold. "Put it back!" He whined, curling into a ball. The pyjamas didn't fit him one little bit, and looked so ludicrous that Sarah couldn't stop herself from cackling. The bottoms were too short, looking more like three-quarter-lengths on his gangly legs. The top now looked like a crop top, showing off most of his midriff, along with the barest hint of pubic hair that trailed it's way upward. Sarah forced her eyes not to linger there.

"Aww..." Sarah giggled between bursts of laughter. "So cute..." She echoed, delighting in his grumpy expression. "Oh, move over." Sarah turned on her TV before jumping in the bed beside him. She pulled up the covers again, and snuggled up. Grabbing the remote from her nightstand, she laid her head on Jareth's shoulder. "What kind of movie do you wanna watch?"

"I've never seen a moo-vee." He shrugged, careful not to jostle her. This was one of the rare times that Sarah allowed him to get close, and he would relish in it.

"Oh yeah." Sarah blurted out. "Well, I'll just pick something then..." She hummed, thumbing through the cassettes by her bed. Romance would just get him in the mood. Horror was a definite no; she wasn't sure if bloody violence would trigger him, given that he'd been a Goblin kebab just some days ago. She was tempted to put on a musical... Sarah really loved those. She wondered if he'd think her childish, though. Now she was dreading picking anything.

"We're missing the chocolatey beverage..." Jareth spoke suddenly. "And the fabled junk food you also spoke of."

"Oh yeah." Sarah noted that she was too comfy to move. Her stomach grumbled as if on queue. Traitor. "Mmph... Fine, I'll be back in five minutes. Behave yourself." Sarah slowly crawled out of bed, shuddering at the slightly cool air. Jareth waiting until her footsteps started to ebb away before starting to snoop.

Sarah stirred the hot chocolate to make sure there weren't any lumps. You couldn't introduce a person to something like this if it was lumpy. She then topped the drinks with some squirty cream, mini marshmallows, and sprinkles. So refined - fit for a King, she thought sighing. Putting both cups on a tray, she then grabbed some of her favourite bad foods (Reese's cups, popcorn, Pringles...) and made her way back up the stairs. Just as she got to her door, she heard something familiar from the other side.

Tentatively Sarah nudged the door with her foot, trying not to spill anything. _Please, for once in my life be wrong_ , she begged whatever Gods might be listening.

The door creaked open, and Jareth was sat upright on the bed. He was pressing the buttons on a rather large, rotating vibrator - his face the perfect picture of fascination.

"I'm going to count to five." Sarah seethed through gritted teeth. "If you don't turn that off, and put it down, you'll be wearing this drink. One. Two!" She didn't need to get to three; the vibrator stopped it's incessant buzzing then. "I told you to **behave.** " She sighed, her face back to bright red again. But she'd be damned if she let this kind of thing embarrass her.

"What?" Jareth just stared, curious to her outburst. "What did I do now?"

"You don't know what that is..?" Sarah then looked at the vibrator, and back to him.

"I don't..?" In his defence, it wasn't shaped very realistically.

"Give it a minute." Jareth's eyes suddenly widened. "There you go." The Goblin King dropped the dildo as if it had burned him. "I do clean it, you know!" Sarah huffed, not sure whether to feel relieved or offended.

"That isn't too... **big..?** "

"Why? You're not feeling threatened, are you?" Sarah picked it up, placing it back in a drawer before sitting on the bed. She then grabbed the tray from the floor, settling it on their laps.

"No." Jareth was going pink. "I was just... _concerned..._ " His arm snaked around Sarah's shoulders, and she had to struggle not to groan. "It's not just my tail that's large, you know..." Sarah snorted into her hot chocolate, her nose now covered in cream.

"Thanks..." She tried to edge away, but Jareth's arm wasn't budging.

"That little toy will act as a useful go-between. Ease you in, so to speak. Then again I suppose _I'll_ be the one easing _in-_ " Jareth nearly choked when he found his mouth full of something sweet, and nutty.

"I don't even care if you have a nut allergy." Sarah sighed, beginning to look through the movies once more. "And we're watching a musical now. I don't care what you have to say." Jareth laid his head on Sarah's shoulder. She was tempted to push him off, but the moment of irritation had passed quicker than she'd thought it would.

"What are those?" The Goblin King then prodded the tube of chips inquisitively. Sarah tried not to laugh. When he wasn't holier than thou, and mister know it all, Jareth was actually rather cute.

"Dark magic lies within. Once you pop - you cannot stop." She spoke, forcing her voice to sound serious.

"I'm immune to the darkest magic, pet." Jareth snorted, not believing her for a minute.

"Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you." Sarah offered him the tube, and Jareth took one chip.

Five minutes later, he was glaring at the Pringles.

"How?!"

"Chemicals probably." Sarah shrugged, passing the tube back to him. She scoffed when she heard him hastily crunching beside her a second later.

"Why doesn't the witch just kill everyone?" Jareth then asked as the movie picked up. "That's what _I_ would have done."

He was incorrigible.

"Because the story wouldn't progress if people just died all of a sudden." Sarah chuckled. "How's the drink?"

"Perfection." Jareth nodded. "Wait. She melts from water?" He stared at the screen in disbelief. "Did she not bathe?!" Sarah laughed, trying not to let out a snort. After a moment, she simmered down staring at him with a stupid smile. "What?"

"Nothing..." Sarah giggled. She got considerably closer, getting comfy again. It was Jareth's fault he was so cuddly, she decided. Sarah wondered what made him smell so good. But it would be awkward to ask him. "How's this?" Sarah gently laid her hand on his chest, close to the injury he'd sustained.

"Much better." Jareth's hand slid from her arm down to her waist. Sarah didn't say anything. "Another few days, and it will have cleared up."

"Wow." Sarah didn't even bother to hide her astonishment. She guessed it was mostly down to magic, but it was still impressive. She felt her eyes starting to close, and shifted, blinking a few times. "Are you sleepy..?" Sarah yawned loudly, and stretched. Her pyjamas moved as she did, granting Jareth the smallest sliver of flesh. Wasting no time, his ungloved hand slipped under the fabric quickly, and fondled her waist. "I said 'are you **sleepy** '. Not, 'are you **horny** '..." She huffed, rolling over.

"Sarah?"

"What?" She moaned, her face now buried in the pillow.

"What did you stepmother mean earlier when she talked of being careful?"

"Oh **God...** "


	7. Absolute Beginners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A leopard can't change their spots. Neither does it seem can Marqys.

"Before we leave, could I run a quick errand..?" Jareth asked Sarah some hours later. Karen was due back very soon, and he knew Sarah couldn't deal with any more embarrassment.

"Oh. Yeah, of course." Sarah was writing a note to leave behind. She didn't want everyone thinking she'd just disappeared. "Can I ask what it is?"

"You can." Jareth then grinned at her expression when he didn't elaborate.

"Fine, don't tell me." She rolled her eyes, leaving the room. Jareth followed a moment later, skipping to catch up. Sarah stuck the note by the phone, knowing someone would easily notice it there. There was the faint sound of a car pulling up outside, and Jareth grabbed Sarah by the waist.

"Time to go." He chuckled, and the two of them vanished just as the front door opened.

 

* * *

 

"Ah, yes this is the place." The Goblin King was staring at a rather bashed up, and weatherbeaten front door. "I won't be long. Promise."

Sarah stared at him curiously as he quickly opened the door and ducked inside. She was able to make out some rather old fashioned wallpaper before the door snapped shut in her face.

About ten minutes later, she'd had enough of waiting. Her hand found it's way on the door handle, and as she pushed it open she found herself face to face with Jareth.

"So nosy..." He laughed, moving forward before pulling the door closed behind him. "Home?" Sarah smiled, nodding.

"Home."

 

* * *

 

The Elder Troll gave Marqys a contemplative look. The boy showed promise, but he also showed petulance, and childishness in equal measure. He reminded the Troll somewhat of Jareth when he'd appeared here. The major difference being that Jareth's motives for obeying were simply so that he would get a reward for doing so.  
  
Mainly sweets...  
  
But Marqys seemed happy with no reward at all. And that in itself was highly suspicious.  
  
"I'd like you to take this basket of effects to the Goblin Castle." The Troll held a rather threadbare looking basket aloft with one hand. It smelled funny, but most things in this house did.  
  
"Alright." Marqys's expression was vague. "What is it?"  
  
"Nothing special." The Elder opened the front door, not so subtly ending the conversation.  
  
When Marqys heard the door close behind him, he made sure to get a fair distance from the house before opening the basket.  
  
Dusty scrolls, what looked like a bag of loose leaf tea, and a sealed envelope. Marqys plucked the letter out, and ran his thumb under the flap, just about to break the seal.  
  
Except he found himself covered in bird shit, with the letter stolen from his hand by a passing crow.  
  
"Wanker..." It cawed, flying off with the envelope clutched in its feet.

 

* * *

 

The Goblin King was lying in bed when a crow flew through the window and landed on his chest. It had a letter in it's beak, and proffered it to him. Jareth broke the seal, and pulled out the paper inside. He smirked at the familiar handwriting. It had been written in one of the ancient languages very few knew.  
  
_Jareth,_  
  
_I've sent Marqys to come and to visit you. If you get this letter after his arrival it means he's probably tried to read it, the nosy bugger._  
  
_If you get it before it means Stanley wasn't loafing around, and intercepted it._  
  
_Hide the girl if you haven't already._  
  
_P.S. He's bringing tea. It's the nice one. I had to haggle for it!_

_P.P.S. I know he's annoying, but try not to kill him._

_P.P.P.S. By the way, Mrs. Mimsie finally got that kidney stone removed. Size of a small cat, I heard. I told her you were asking after her, and she hopes you are well._

_P.P.P.P.S. She also says you should pop round when you have the chance. Something about feeding you up._

_P.P.P.P.P.S. You really should get out of bed if you haven't already. He won't be long._  
  
The name below was smudged, but it was just as well. Jareth could barely pronounce the Elder's name without a throat full of catarrh, and reading it just gave him a headache anyway.  
  
Stanley grumbled until Jareth rewarded him, scratching the top of his head affectionately.

 

* * *

 

When Marqys arrived at the castle door he was surprised to find it open. He knocked anyway before making his way in.  
  
The castle was eerily quiet. Weren't there supposed to be goblins everywhere? Then again Jareth had changed a lot of things in the last few years. They had holidays, and sick pay now. Marqys rolled his eyes. The Goblin King had gone soft...  
  
Still, it meant there would be less witnesses. And that suited Marqys just fine.

 

* * *

 

Sarah squeaked in surprise when her bedroom door swung open. She was dressed in only her nightgown.  
  
"Jareth, what are you doing here..? Can't you knock?" She hissed, hastily wrapping a fuzzy bathrobe around herself.  
  
"I wouldn't usually be so rude-" Sarah tsked at that. "But Marqys will be here soon." He explained.  
  
"Oh." Sarah saw red. "Well you just let me at him!" She growled, fists up, and ready for a fight. Jareth tittered, pushing her hands back down.  
  
"I'd rather you didn't. Just because he's bad at killing me doesn't mean he isn't still a threat to you." Jareth then turned his head in the direction of the door, his acute hearing already picking up footsteps. "But really, now you need to hide." He opened the nearby wardrobe, and Sarah felt herself being unceremoniously pushed inside.  
  
"But-!"  
  
"No buts." Jareth closed the door. "Please stay put."  
  
Sarah crouched down so that she was able to peer through the keyhole. She watched in fascination as Jareth suddenly shape shifted. He looked just like her-! He quickly made himself comfy on the bed, and picked up a book just as another Jareth strode into the room.  
  
"Jareth..." She heard her own voice speak. (Did she really sound like that..?)  
  
"Hello, love." The faux Goblin King sauntered past the wardrobe, taking a seat on the bed. "Miss me?"  
  
"Not really." Sarah tried not to scoff. The likeness was uncanny, she conceded.   
  
"I think you _did..._ " Marqys purred, sliding an arm around Jareth's waist. When he was close enough, Jareth's hands were round the other man's throat.  
  
"Steal my face will you, you little shit?!" He hissed, his disguise vanishing. Sarah noted in fascination that Jareth's rather posh sounding accent faded into something... Common. She made a mental note to ask him about that later. She watched as one Jareth strangled the other. It was almost comical, but she had to do something... Deciding to ignore his orders, Sarah burst out of the wardrobe causing both men to stop and stare.  
  
"Um." She hadn't thought this through.  
  
" _Sarah._ " Jareth growled. What part of 'stay put' didn't she understand?!  
  
"Oh shut up." She huffed, arms folded. "I want my room back." Sarah turned to the other Jareth. "How dare you just waltz in here like you own the place? Didn't your mother teach you any manners?" She then narrowed her eyes at the Goblin King as if to say 'the same goes for you, mister'.  
  
Marqys grinned. Sarah didn't like it one bit. That grin didn't seem at home on Jareth's face at all. She was used to all sorts of grins from him. Seductive. Sassy. Perverted. But this grin was chilling.  
  
"Why don't we make this more **fun?** " He sneered. "I'll do as you say - but only if you are able to tell us apart."  
  
"I can do that with my eyes closed." Sarah hissed, and Jareth tried not to groan. He was about to tell her never to accept a challenge from a fae, and then she went and did so, destroying any chance of him putting a stop to it.  
  
"No need for that. Just turn around, and count to ten. We will rearrange ourselves, and then you may turn back around." Marqys chuckled. "You can only ask **one** question, and we both will answer." He paused, his eyes turning darker. "However... If you guess wrong, I get the throne. And your hand in marriage. Do you accept?"  
  
Years ago Sarah would have been afraid. Petrified even. But not now. _Men and their stupid pride_ , she thought bitterly.  
  
Jareth gave Sarah a pleading look, but she didn't respond to it.  
  
"Deal." She nodded. Doing as she was told, Sarah turned around and began counting to ten. She heard two sets of feet move around the room as she waited. When it was time, Sarah turned around again to inspect them both.  
  
"I don't even need to ask..." Sarah walked up to Marqys smiling softly. She drew especially close, wrapping her arms around his shoulders... And then kneed him hard in the groin. "Your disguise is backwards." She said coldly before standing beside Jareth. "The eyes are the wrong way round."  
  
"You didn't-" Jareth held back a guffaw of laughter. Marqys's 'face' just twisted in anger. "Anyone worth their salt knows - you never practice shape shifting in a _mirror..._ " He sniggered, but inside he was dancing! Sarah obviously spent some time just taking in all the little details... He was in heaven.  
  
"Your time will come." Marqys hissed. Jareth just tsked, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Enough." The Goblin King held up a hand. Sarah stared curiously as he waved it as if conjuring something out of the air. Something pale and wispy appeared between the two men, and started circling his hand. A moment later Marqys's disguise had vanished, and Jareth was flapping said hand as though he'd just dipped it in something nasty. "You barely need to threaten me when your face is _that_ scary."  
  
Sarah then gripped Jareth's arm tightly when her eyes wandered back to Marqys. He was taller. About an extra head in height. His shoulders were hunched, and reminded her of a vulture. His long neck and strangely shaped head only cemented the resemblance...  
  
His eyes were beady, and violet. They reflected cruelty, and only that. His ears were longer than even the most absurd elf ears. They didn't point up, but instead hung beside his face, adding to his bedraggled appearance.  
  
His hair reminded her of petrol. Dark, but with hints of peacock blue and turquoise when the light caught it. It was wispy like Jareth's, but lacked any volume, instead appearing more limp, and flat. It was tied in an ostentatiously long braid. Sarah noted it was tied in many loops to stop it from dragging on the floor. It was easily three times his height.  
  
"I'd ask you to stay for dinner, but... I don't want to." Jareth said bluntly. "Besides, you'll scare the food sour."  
  
"I think you should go." Sarah spoke, hoping (possibly in vain) to dispel some of the tension.  
  
"The human is telling **me** what to do?" Marqys rounded on her, but Sarah stood her ground, glaring up at him in defiance.  
  
"Yes, she is. So go crawl back under your rock, you... Skeksis-!" She hissed, remembering something in a book she'd read in the library the day before. Jareth laughed loudly - of all the things she could've called him.  
  
"You heard her." Jareth stood back looking casual - but both men knew that if Marqys so much as breathed wrong, the Goblin King would end him right here, right now.  
  
"The only way to stop me... Is to _kill_ me." Marqys smirked. "And you're more than capable. So why don't you, Jareth?"

Jareth knew the answer to that, but stayed silent, smirking.  
  
"Maybe because he's not a nut job like your dad was..." Sarah snarled, fed up to the back teeth.  
  
"How **dare** you! You have no idea. You're just a dirty, rotten little human." Marqys stood taller, and Sarah could swear the room got colder. "You have no place to talk to me like that. You are **nothing!** "  
  
_" **Last in the loop as usual, I see...** "_ A very loud and booming voice caused the room to shake. The Elder Troll had been watching the events for some time before deciding to intervene. He'd hoped he could trust Marqys with this errand, but obviously the boy couldn't help himself. "Marqys is that any way to speak to your imminent **Queen?** "  
  
"Queen." Marqys paled. "But she's-!"  
  
"Betrothed, yes." The Troll nodded. "Show some respect, or you'll feel the back of this." He waved his cane menacingly.  
  
Sarah and Jareth just stood there dumbfounded. Jareth wanted to speak, but (rather wisely) decided against it. First he needed to get a Queen, then he needed to wait, and now he was engaged?!  
  
"Jareth." The Troll's voice brought the Goblin King out of his thoughts. "I know you told me to keep it quiet, but this boy needs to learn to respect his monarchs. Am I right?" Jareth nodded, eyes still wide. "Good. Marqys, we're off home now. My toenails are getting long... I do hope you'll remedy that." He grabbed Marqys firmly with one arm, and before the poor man could protest, they'd vanished into the aether.  
  
"Well." Sarah was the first to speak.  
  
"Um." Jareth just stared at the space where the two men had been.  
  
"Was that your _other_ dad?"  
  
"Yes." He nodded.  
  
"You told him to keep **quiet..?** " Sarah's voice turned darker, and Jareth panicked.  
  
"He lies! A lot-! For someone in his position anyway..." The Goblin King's face was both one of exhaustion, and worry.  
  
"Were you ever going to ask me?" Sarah angled. "Or were you waiting on your daddy to do it for you?" She then smirked.  
  
"I was... Being patient..?" Jareth stared incredulously at her. "And I'll have you know it was _very_ difficult." He added, pouting.  
  
"Good. You need to squirm more often." She paused, her eyes lingering on the sliver of chest she could see between all the frills of his blouse. "Now get lost. I want my room back."  
  
"Very well..." Jareth chuckled.


	8. I Absolutely Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah starts to get things in perspective. (finally, you all cry!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all knew he'd be the first to say it...

Sarah woke up, stretching with a little groan. Her lips curled when she felt a strong pair of arms around her pulling her close again.  
  
She wondered why she'd let Jareth into her bed in the first place. The first time had been the night Marqys had turned up. Jareth had snuck in to check on Sarah in the night. Luckily for him, Sarah was far too tired to engage in a screaming match, and just huffed when she felt the bed dip beside her.

 

* * *

 

 _"Well, take off your shoes if you're getting in..." She sighed._  
  
_Sarah heard the click of his shoes as they were placed on the floor. She curled up a little more when she felt the Goblin King slide into the bed behind her._  
  
_"I'm surprised you're fine with this." Jareth spoke._   _It was impossible not to hear the smile in his voice. "Unless you think it's all a lovely dream..?" He chuckled._  
  
_"Nope." Sarah said flatly. "I dream of you often, though."_  
  
_"Y-You do?" His voice became slightly jittery. It was funny to hear that._  
  
_"Yes. But you're usually giving me a foot massage, or feeding me chocolates." She allowed her voice a slight sneer._  
  
_"You'd only have to ask, love." Jareth purred. One of his hands slipped around her waist, and Sarah groaned._  
  
_"At least in my dreams, I'm in control." She huffed, edging away._  
  
_"And what makes you think you aren't now?" There was a moment of silence, so Jareth spoke again. "Sarah?"_  
  
_"I can't be, can I?" Her voice was quiet, but Jareth could tell that she was angry of the fact._  
  
_"Why not?"_  
  
_"Because-! You always have the upper hand in the end..." She sulked, moving away from him, and curling in on herself further. Jareth shifted closer, and Sarah grimaced at the wall, running out of bed space._  
  
_"I don't know why you say that." He spoke, and Sarah pouted at the weariness in his voice - trickery, it had to be..._  
  
_"Because that's how I feel." She spat, still staring at the wall._  
  
_"Sarah... Can't you see that **you're** the one in control?" Sarah stayed silent. "Everything I've done, I've done for you..." He sang quietly, and Sarah had to screw her eyes shut at the memories that resurfaced. As well as the tears. "Sarah, if I make you feel like anything less than a Queen that deserves to be spoiled - I am sorry."_  
  
_"I don't want to be **spoiled.** " She whispered petulantly._  
  
_"But I **want** to spoil you. Does that count for nothing?" Jareth smiled. "I want to give you everything - you **deserve** everything. I hate the thought of you going without."_  
  
_"I don't deserve that."_  
  
_"Why?" Jareth sounded annoyed. "You don't deserve to feel special? Loved? Why do you reel against it - fight it?"_  
  
_Sarah had no response for that._

 _Why **did** she keep fighting?_  
  
_"I'll give you the stars if you want them. You'll have the moon; all you need to do is ask..." Jareth whispered against the back of her neck. Sarah felt her resolve crumbling._  
  
_"Maybe I'm just afraid." She confessed, trying to ignore a stray tear as it rolled down her face._  
  
_"Afraid of asking - or afraid of being loved?" Jareth asked. "Because I love you, Sarah. In every way imaginable. I don't want to boast, but I know for a fact that I would love you with more intensity than anyone else ever could. The sort of love you **deserve.** You'd never be left wanting. Never."_  
  
_"I know." Sarah felt more hot tears in her eyes. "But aren't you afraid of it? Love?"_  
  
_"I'm terrified, Sarah." Jareth chuckled._  
  
_"And you would still do it anyway? Even if it makes no sense?"_  
  
_"That's the moment where you have to, Sarah. Love makes no sense otherwise."_

 _Perhaps he was right._  
  
_"Makes no sense to fall." Sarah whispered._  
  
_"Makes no sense at all."_  
  
_Sarah let him hold her then, and sighed in relief. Having him close, really close like this, was a huge comfort to her now. She felt safe, warm, and secure._  
  
_For years she'd wanted more from life. Demanded more in fact. She would lie to herself - she wasn't like 'other girls', she'd tell herself. Except she was. She wanted love. She wanted, and craved the safety of it. Someone who would always be there - love her for always._  
  
_She knew in the back of her mind that she'd have that with Jareth. And she realised now that her heart had led her here, not because she craved a constant in her life, or because she'd hoped in vain that he'd missed her. It was because she loved him. And that thought scared her._  
  
_It made no sense to fall, and yet here she was tumbling._  
  
_But she knew now that he would always be there to catch her._

 

* * *

 

Towards the end of the night, she'd felt something pressing against her buttocks that she could only surmise to be an erection.  
  
Neither party said anything about it, deciding to stay quiet unless the other brought it up. And ten gruelling minutes of awkwardness ticked by before Jareth quickly made an excuse to leave.  
  
After a few nights of wondering if she'd ever get a repeat, she found herself smiling when she felt the weight of the Goblin King behind her in the bed.

They'd talk all night, and talk, and then for good measure, they'd talk some more. It was becoming normal for Sarah to squint all of a sudden at the sunrise, and chide Jareth for keeping her up all night.  
  
And it was becoming even more normal for him to joke that she'd kept him up first, his hips shifting against her in emphasis.  
  
And what shocked Sarah the most was that it was becoming second nature for her to want more...  
  
One night she once again felt that familiar presence behind her, and after a moment of spooning, she felt another little presence begging to be noticed.  
  
Jareth's hands always wandered, and Sarah was getting less and less inclined to bring it up. She, like most girls who grew into their curves quickly, was a little self conscious of the swell of her belly. But any self consciousness disappeared when she felt that gloved hand stroking, and fondling it.  
  
He cupped the lower half of her abdomen while his thumb stroked idly around her navel. Sarah let her eyes slide shut, enjoying the moment. After a while, his hand started to wander. She feared for a moment that it might go down, but instead it crept up. She mentally prepared herself for a boob grab, but it never came. Jareth merely skimmed his fingers just a few inches below, taunting her. She knew he was trying to draw her out, and Sarah was fighting a losing battle.  
  
"Sarah..." Came his voice, low, and as always, shudder inducing. "Look at me."  
  
She turned the top half of her body around. Even in the darkness, she could find his eyes. They reflected strangely, even in the inkiest night. That should have frightened her, but it didn't.  
  
He slowly closed the distance between them. Sarah put up no fight. After what felt like an eternity of waiting, she finally found herself kissing him. His lips were just as she'd imagined; warm, and soft.  
  
She felt the barest hint of tongue when suddenly Jareth pulled away. Sarah's face was the perfect picture of petulance. It was obvious she wasn't done yet.  
  
"You deserve everything..." Jareth echoed his words from the week before. He caressed her face with one hand. "Let me give it to you." Her first instinct was to scream 'YES!' and spread her legs this instant. But he was such a damn tease, and she'd be damned if she didn't make him squirm in return.  
  
Sarah turned over to embrace him fully. The leg that wasn't resting against the mattress almost instinctively slipped between both of his.  
  
Jareth held her close, relishing in her scent, and her warmth. Sarah, deciding for once to be bold, let her head dip down until she felt the smooth flesh of his neck under her lips. Jareth sighed softly, and let his head loll back.  
  
A sudden stab of pain had the Goblin King almost jump in her arms, but pleasure soon took over. His hips rolled lazily against Sarah's, exposing his obvious excitement.  
  
_A love bite..._  
  
"Oh, Sarah..." He moaned, his hips slowly coming to a reluctant stop. In this moment he wanted her more than ever. He wanted to tell her that. Wanted to tell her how hard she made him. Only her. Tell her how hard she made it for him not to flip her onto her back, and rip her clothes off, and-  
  
"Goodnight, Jareth." Sarah interrupted his thoughts then, speaking the cruellest words possible. It was dark, but he could hear the smile in her voice. Wicked temptress.  
  
"Goodnight, Sarah." He leaned close, and whispered darkly in her ear before making his usual exit. Sarah let out a sigh when she felt his weight beside her vanish, and a hand quickly dove between her legs to finish what they'd started.  
  
She wondered whether or not Jareth was doing the same thing in his chambers.  
  
_He was._

 

* * *

 

Sarah tucked her legs under her skirt, reading yet another book. This one was about learning to read body language.  
  
Apparently if someone's feet were turned away, that suggested indifference to the conversation. And prolonged eye contact either meant sexual attraction, or a desire to murder the other party... Wonderful.  
  
Sarah found one detail of interest however. If you wanted to display dominance, and exert your authority, eye contact was the key. If in a moment you had to remind someone of your strength, you should maintain your gaze, and make sure not to look away first.  
  
Interesting...  
  
Hoggle then entered the room.  
  
"Thought I'd fine ye in here." He chuckled, making his way across the cluttered floor. "Yer going to read all these?!" He then stared at a huge pile of books on Sarah's left.  
  
"No, those are the ones I've already read." She smiled, putting down her book then.  
  
"Gosh... Ye'll need glasses if ye don't take a break every now and then." Hoggle said. "Say... Ye wouldn't like to explore the Labyrinth, would ye?"  
  
"Of course!" Sarah stood up, taking the opportunity to stretch. "My backs going to develop a hunch otherwise..." She chuckled.

 

* * *

 

Sarah and Hoggle had found a rather large tree in the previously labelled 'Forbidden Forest', and were sat beneath it with a packed lunch. The forest wasn't dark like before. Sarah remembered running away from fireies back then, almost getting lost in the dark twists and turns. But now it was bright, and full of life. There were flowers everywhere, and birdsong overhead.  
  
"Hoggle..?" Sarah began.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well, I was just thinking. The last time I was here, there was that fire gang chasing me. They're not still around, are they..?"  
  
"Oh them! Well, they're on their best behaviour these days." Hoggle explained. "They moved into the city, and now they teach dance classes." He decided not to add that Jareth was the one who'd come up with the idea.  
  
"Wow." Sarah just sat there a moment, processing that mental picture. "They seemed a bit... Well, crazy last time. They don't still try to take people's heads off do they..?"  
  
"Hm? Oh, no." Hoggle chuckled. "Turns out there was some kinda weird plant growing here. It's extinct now - I had to do lots of weeding!" He then moaned, going off on a tangent.  
  
" _Hoggle..._ "  
  
"Oh right... Well, if ye ate it all the time, it built up and up until the person just went a bit... Funny. Only temporary though. They're all fine now, like I said."  
  
"Well that's a relief I suppose." Sarah felt a bit guilty about kicking and throwing their heads now. But at least she didn't need to look over her shoulder anymore while they were here. "It seems so much more cheerful now, though. _Brighter..._ "

Hoggle nodded, but said nothing. He knew why, but it wasn't his place to say. Not really.

"D'ye not find it odd that there ain't no mirrors around lately?" He suddenly angled. Sarah had at first - but now she knew the truth, she realised that it was just something Jareth had to come to terms with in his own time.

Sarah had taken it upon herself to keep her vanity folded closed at all times unless she was using it - if only to put Jareth at ease. He made a habit of just showing up at her doorway unannounced, and she felt strangely guilty whenever he loitered to the side of her vanity.

"Not really." Sarah lied. Though, she had no reason to. Hoggle was her friend. So why was she feeling so furtive all of a sudden?

"Hm." Hoggle nodded, sounding unconvinced.

"Why are you so nosy, anyway?" Sarah smiled.

"I'm not nosy! I just think..."

"What?"

"Ye need to know just what yer getting yerself into, that's all." Sarah stared blankly at him. "What I mean to say is... I know Jareth's not too bad anymore - but there's things ye don't know-!"

"And I'm sure he'll tell me. When he's _ready._ " Sarah's voice took on a tetchy edge. "And besides, I don't think it's very fair to speak about him behind his back."

"Oh." Hoggle raised an eyebrow. "Yer very defensive all of a sudden..."

"Hoggle..." Sarah bit her tongue, tempted to say, and tempted to not. The Elder Troll had taken it upon himself to do what Jareth had been delaying. Sarah was stunned at the idea of being betrothed without even getting a say in the matter. But the idea of being married to Jareth? Well, it wasn't so bad.

To be honest, it was downright tempting...

And so a week later when Jareth had asked her 'properly', she'd nodded happily, and jumped into his arms.

 

* * *

 

_Sex was still off the table. But kissing (and there was lots of kissing...), and cuddling, and the occasional steamy nighttime embrace were definitely on the table. Firmly on. Stuck down with a paperweight, they were so firmly on._

_Jareth wanted to make up for having the choice taken out of his hands. A more romantic proposal could not have been possible._

_He took her to the highest point of the castle. It was the middle of the night, and Sarah had huffed at him suddenly pulling her out of her warm bed, and carrying her up several flights of stairs. She asked why he couldn't just poof them there. His response had been a shy whisper._

_"Needs to be romantic..."_

_Once out in the cold night air, he'd knelt almost immediately at her feet. Jareth took her hand, and Sarah felt the blood rush to her face in realisation. She understood now that he wanted to do this right, instead of leaving it to anyone else._

_"Sarah..."_

_"Jareth..." She smiled, squeezing his hand._

_"I'm sorry I never got to ask you before-"_

_"It's alright..." Sarah's voice was a soothing whisper._

_"It's **not...** " Jareth looked very annoyed then. But not at her, she understood. "I was planning it since the day you returned." He confessed. Sarah melted._

_"He meant well." She smiled, remembering the very awkward declaration of their relationship. "Maybe he thought you needed a push?"_

_"I didn't want to rush this, Sarah." Jareth looked pained. "It's the only important thing I've ever done. It had to be perfect. Has to be..."_

_"Jareth..." He was going to get a crick in his knee if he stayed down there for too long. "It **will** be perfect. So ask me?"_

_"Sarah Williams." Jareth placed a hand in his breast pocket. Sarah tried not to laugh when his eyes suddenly went wide, and he patted himself down. Finally he found what he was looking for, and held the ring aloft. It was time for Sarah's eyes to turn wide._

_"Oh, Jareth..." It was the ring she'd sacrificed to the Wise Man._

_"Would you do me the-"_

_"Yes!" Sarah jumped into his arms, knocking the both of them on the floor. Before Jareth could speak, she was kissing him deeply. When they finally resurfaced for air, he slid the ring on her finger._

 

* * *

 

"Yes..?" Hoggle's voice brought Sarah back to earth then.

"Well..." OK. Just say it. You were always raised to be an honest person, so just say it. Sarah faltered, the words sticking in her throat. Instead, she held her left hand up, and wiggled her ring finger at the dwarf.

"Oh, so ye got it back!"

"Yeah..."

There was a long moment of silence before Hoggle stood up all of a sudden.

"That sneaky-"

"Hoggle, please..." She stood up then, walking after her friend who was now flouncing away. "Is it wrong for me to care about him?" Sarah's voice became more peeved as Hoggle continued his pace in front of her. "Hoggle." He stopped then, turning around.

"I just don't like the idea of ye getting hurt, Sarah." He sighed.

"I won't."

"He's keeping things from ye." Hoggle began. "He's not what he seems..!"

Hoggle had accidentally caught the Goblin King in a very bad mood, years before Sarah had first arrived. Jareth's guise had slipped momentarily in his rage (a stipulation of the spell being that certain raw emotions - mainly rage - forced his true face to shine through), and Hoggle had never seen anything so downright bone chilling in all his days. Sarah ought to at least know that little detail, he thought.

"I know." Sarah confessed. Hoggle looked at her incredulously.

"So he... _showed_ ye..?"

"Not exactly." She folded her arms. "But I'm not about to push it. He'll do that when he's ready."

"Doesn't seem fair, though..." Hoggle spoke after a moment's silence. Sarah rolled her eyes.

Making their way back to the tree, Sarah thought about what Jareth might look like. Whether he knew it or not, Hoggle had awoken that curiosity in her again.

After they ate the rest of their lunch, the pair made their way to the castle. Sarah was just about to invite the dwarf inside, when he made an excuse to leave. She tried not to take it personally. He had just gotten some very big news...

"Sarah..." Hoggle reached into one of his pockets, fishing around for something.

"What?"

"Well... Oh, where is it..." He huffed, still rummaging. "Ah!" He then pulled out a rather pretty looking hand mirror.

"Hoggle." Sarah narrowed her eyes. She knew just what he was doing.

"Just take it." He pushed it into her hands. Sarah grabbed it, not wanting to drop such a nicely made thing. "And tell Jareth I want a word when ye see him." He traipsed off leaving Sarah standing at the castle doors.

Once Sarah was back in her bedroom, she placed the hand mirror in her bedside drawer with a grimace. 


	9. Girl Loves Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah's stubbornness gets her into hot water.  
> Figuratively speaking...

Sarah didn't see Jareth until the end of the day.

And it wasn't exactly under the best circumstances.

 

* * *

 

Jareth was a nuisance. He frequently appeared in Sarah's bedroom without invitation, and without warning. The first few times, she'd been incensed. Some time later, she realised that she didn't mind as much. After they'd gotten engaged, Sarah started hoping that he'd appear and find her in a state of undress. She knew how stupid that sounded. All she had to do was tell him that she wanted him. Needed him. But it wasn't that simple. Sarah couldn't bring herself to ask. She only hoped he'd take charge so that things could escalate.

When Jareth next appeared, Sarah was too busy to notice. She was scrubbing her bra in the bathroom sink.

She looked up at the bathroom mirror, catching a glimpse of... _something_ as the door opened behind her.

Spinning round she realised it was Jareth. Well, it _had_ been. She looked down at his gloved hand as he held the door shut in front of himself.

"A word..?" He asked. Sarah rolled her eyes.

"I could've been using the facilities, y'know. You need to learn how to knock." She then grabbed a fluffy towel, and went about covering the bathroom mirror. Sarah tried to remember what she'd just seen. It had been far too quick, but she remembered... _eyes..._ "You can come in now."

Jareth opened the door slowly, peering in. When he noticed the shrouded mirror, his face became much less panicked.

"You're washing your clothes, I see."

"I am." She grumped before turning her back to him, wringing out her bra. Her face steadily grew more pink; the sink was full of nothing but underwear at present. "What of it?"

"You don't have to."

"I think I do." She snapped, turning around again. "Or it won't get clean. That's kind of how that concept works."

"What I meant to say, is that I've got you some new ones." Jareth's arm snaked around her, and Sarah sucked in her lip (as well as a few choice words). "Besides, you have a hamper-"

"Which is full." Sarah cut in. "It never gets emptied. I thought the goblins were just lazy, or forgetful, so I didn't bring it up. Then the first week went by-"

"And..?"

"So I couldn't ask!"

"You couldn't..?" Jareth looked perplexed.

"Exactly." Sarah's face was beyond red, but Jareth didn't dare bring it up. "I wore something different every day, and then after the second week, I ran out of clean clothes... Then it _really_ was too late to ask."

"You could've asked, Sarah." He chuckled. "You can ask me anything."

"I was too embarrassed; are you happy now?" There was a heavy silence before Jareth spoke.

"Oh, Sarah..." His smile grew, and Sarah huffed when she felt him pull her into an embrace. "It was my fault, truly. I was your host - I should have gone over everything when you first got here. You'll have to forgive me. Your sudden arrival had quite an effect on me..." One of his hands trailed down her back, and Sarah felt a smirk tug at her lips. "My brains were completely scrambled..."

"OK, fine. You're forgiven." She pushed him off, her cheeks blazing with heat. "Now if you don't mind, I need to finish up here."

"Really..?" Jareth's eyes twinkled.

"Yes." Sarah turned and started scrubbing a thong. She didn't care if Jareth saw. Let him.

"The hamper is enchanted." He said. Sarah didn't even need to see him to know he was smiling. Her stomach dropped.

"It's..."

"I'm guessing you just kept throwing in clothes without actually checking what you'd left in there previously?" His voice was light and verging on a giggle.

"You would guess right." Sarah ground out, her teeth clamped shut.

"Sarah-"

"Stop laughing at me!" She whirled around. Her arms were by her sides, and her posture coiled tight like a spring.

"Alright." His expression was quickly one of regret. "I am sorry I laughed."

"W-What..?" She stared at him incredulously.

"I said I'm sorry." Jareth noted the strange look on her face. "Sarah?" He didn't have time to speak another word before she was kissing him. Not one to look a gifthorse in the mouth, the Goblin King let his eyes slide shut with a blissful hum. He stared at her curiously when their lips parted.

"Sorry." Sarah fumbled, pulling away.

"By all means, do more that makes you sorry..." Jareth hummed, drawing close again.

"Jareth." She chuckled, laying a hand on his chest. "I suppose I just got carried away. No one has apologised to me without turning the argument around. Without painting me emotional, or childish." She sighed.

"You are both those things." Jareth spoke. "But there is no shame in that. It is your childlike nature that I found attractive first. Your ability to see the things others could not - coupled with your ironclad will to continue believing in the impossible, even when others attempted to put you down for it." The Goblin King nudged her nose with his own. "And I must say, I really do love the fire in you. A woman without emotion is nothing but a bland vessel. You care about things, people, causes..." He kissed her jaw. "I fell in love with that capacity for love."

"Jareth..." Her hands were in his hair seconds later, pulling him into another kiss. Jareth allowed her to control the kiss, putty in her hands. After a few minutes she was pushing his head down as his lips trailed hot kisses down her neck. "Lower..." Sarah's eyes rolled back and she let out a moan when Jareth sucked on her collarbone. "Lower..?" She chuckled, feeling suddenly rather daring. The Goblin King then dropped to his knees with what looked like a practiced elegance. His hands trailed up her legs, and under her skirt. And then he stopped, leaning back.

"What?"

"You're going to be a Queen soon..." His smirk turned more sly. "Care to practice at giving commands?" Jareth fluttered his eyelashes, feigning submissiveness. "If my lady doth command it I'll do just about  _anything..._ "

"You're impossible." Sarah sighed, going back to the clothes in the sink. She pulled out the plug and started wringing everything out.

"I know." He stood, and wrapped his arms around her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Leave those..." He whined childishly. "Your attention is needed elsewhere..."

"And I can imagine just _where._ " Sarah snorted feeling it poke against her. She then became serious. "Before, you said I could ask you anything."

"I did."

"How..." She bit her lip before pushing past her embarrassment, her voice barely above a whisper. "How do you make the bathwater hot..?"

"You've had cold baths for nearly a month..?" Jareth sighed.

"Fine, don't tell me." She snapped.

"Is your pride so great that you would rather put yourself through _that_ than come to _me?_ Am I such an ogre?" Jareth's voice was clipped, but it quickly faded to a softer tone. "Sarah..." He left a chaste kiss on her cheek. She sighed as he turned her face, placing a longer, more languid kiss on her lips. " _You're_ impossible." He whispered.

"I know..." She covered her face groaning. "We're getting married." Her face turned to one of terror. "I'm going to... have to start actually communicating, aren't I?"

"It would be nice..." Jareth chuckled before nibbling her earlobe. He smirked when Sarah shivered. "But in your own time, love. Just don't stay quiet if you need my help next time. Alright?"

"Alright." Sarah nodded. "I meant to say before. I saw Hoggle today. He said to tell you that he wanted a word."

"I'm sure I could find a _few-_ "

"Jareth." Sarah narrowed her eyes.

"I'll play nice..." The Goblin King tittered, holding up his hands in defence. "If my Queen _commands_ it..." He purred before Sarah threw a wet bra at him. "Alright..!"

"Good boy." She smirked, abandoning the washing up. "By the way..." She then looked at Jareth rather seriously. "And if you make this embarrassing, I will scream."

"Noted."

"Women's... stuff." Sarah flapped her hands. "What do the women Underground use, and how do I stock up?"

"Many things." Jareth answered, completely unfazed. "But if you'd prefer what you are used to... we can make a trip Above Ground. Unless you brought anything with you?"

"Well I did, but it's not like they're reusable." Sarah felt her cheeks reddening again, and she stared at the floor.

"That saves time." Jareth smiled. He then opened one of the drawers in the bathroom, and emptied it of the few things inside. Jareth closed the door and held both hands over it for a few seconds, muttering something. There was a blueish green glow, and then he opened it with a flourish.

It was still empty.

"Um..."

"Hold your excitement a moment longer, pet..." He chuckled. "And watch." Jareth picked up the closest thing to hand, her toothbrush, and placed it in the drawer.

"Exciting..." Sarah sighed.

The Goblin King tsked, closing the drawer. When he opened it, another toothbrush was lying beside the original. He closed the drawer again, reopened it, and two new toothbrushes appeared.

"Holy shit."

"Language, precious..." Jareth grinned at her look of astonishment.

"How long did it take you to learn that..?!"

"A while. I'm sure you'll pick it up quicker than I did. Now, the drawer can make an infinite amount of anything inside it, but there is only a finite amount of space. Be careful not to get it too full."

"Will it explode..? Or cause some kind of rip in the cosmos..?!" Sarah looked horrified.

"No, it'll just get really stuck." Jareth shrugged as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

"Do you have a magic drawer?"

"I have several."

"Do _they_ get stuck..?"

" _Now and again..._ " Jareth's cheeks became slightly rosy, and Sarah smiled slyly to herself.

"Alright, I won't overfill it." She nodded. "It's going to save me so much money. Bath bombs cost me a small fortune."

Jareth then looked in slight panic at the bath.  
  
"It doesn't look bombed..." He noted, rather relieved. Sarah laughed.  
  
"No, it's not literal. They just fizz and crumble by themselves in the water."  
  
"Interesting..."  
  
"Here; smell." She then grabbed one of the spheres, holding it up. Jareth leaned in before quickly rearing back. "Too strong? OK..." She rummaged in her bag before pulling out another. This one was a simple herbal blend with lavender, bergamot, and jasmine. "Try this?" Jareth snatched it, and Sarah smiled. "Better?"  
  
"Much." He continued to sniff it happily.  
  
"You can have it"

"Oh." Jareth then put it back down.

"You're such a child." Sarah snorted. Jareth then gave her a look before looking at the bath bomb, and back to her.

Like a dog with a bone.

"If you don't want it..." She held it up and away from him.

"I never said I _didn't_ want it..."

"You put it down; it's mine now."

"Is that so..." Jareth reached for her hand, but Sarah turned away, stretching it up and away from him. The Goblin King wrapped an arm around her waist, and reached up while Sarah wriggled in his grasp. When his other hand stopped reaching for hers and instead joined the other in caressing her body, Sarah realised exactly what was going on.

"You just wanted to wrestle..!" She squeaked.

"Guilty." Jareth purred, rubbing his cheek against hers.

"Impossible..." She hummed. "Serves me right I suppose, for falling in love with an idiot."

"Say that again?"

"Idiot." She said, and Jareth snorted.

 

* * *

 

"Hello Hedgewart." Jareth chuckled as Hoggle jumped out of his skin.

"Don't do that..!" The dwarf hissed, waving his arms frantically. "And it's **Hoggle!** "

"Oh relax..." The Goblin King rolled his eyes. "I saw Sarah. She says you want a word with me." Jareth smirked.

"I hear congrats are in order." Hoggle narrowed his eyes.

"Indeed they are." Jareth paused. "Try to at least look pleased. For her sake if anyone's." Hoggle just looked away, pouting. "Did you do as I asked?"

"Ye." The dwarf nodded.

"Thank you." Hoggle then looked at Jareth dumbfounded. "Oh, shut up." The King disappeared then in an instant leaving Hoggle alone.

"Freak." He huffed.

**_I HEARD THAT._ **

Hoggle jumped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These goons, huh?  
> I'll reward my patient readers in the next chapter, trust me...


	10. If You Should Fall Into My Arms (and tremble like a flower)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some content worthy of the rating (orgasms herein!)

Jareth smiled watching Sarah's chest rise and fall as she made little light snoring sounds. His cock strained against the confines of his trousers, but that was of little importance to him. He'd deal with that soon when he was back in his own chambers, no doubt.

He'd snuck into her room that night as was now the norm. She'd invited him into her bed with a more smouldering look than usual. He was surprised to find himself on his back in seconds, but didn't fight it. Sarah had kissed him desperately, and the Goblin King let himself submit to her.

After some moments of writhing and panting, Sarah grabbed his gloved hands, pinning them above his head. She bit, kissed, and licked his neck, and Jareth stifled a moan.

"Don't..." Sarah spoke, her voice sounding breathless. "I want to _hear_ you..." She then bucked her hips against his, and the Goblin King couldn't bite back the sound that escaped. "Yes..." Sarah whispered before going back to suck at his neck.

"I'm going to need to wear my high collars again if you keep-" He then cried out as she bit into his neck sharply. His hips gave a sudden thrust as a shot of pleasure followed the pain, leaving him hard and twitching.

"Too much..?" Sarah then checked, her voice sounding unsure.

"You could stand to do it a little **harder** , in all honesty..." Jareth chuckled.

"We need a word..." Jareth looked at her curiously. "For if one of us goes too far."

"I nominate 'weasel teeth'."

"I'm not saying that..!" Sarah laughed.

"Well, you think of a better one." Jareth's hands migrated to her breasts, groping them through her pyjamas.

"Hm..." She sat up then, straddling his hips as she continued to move hers. The lusty half-lidded look Jareth gave her only made her smirk all the more. "Peanut butter..?"

"Only if you let me bring a jar into the bedroom, love." Jareth hummed, reaching up to continue his assault on her chest. Sarah leaned down giving him the briefest of kisses before she made a show of pulling off her pyjama top. For some reason it wasn't as frightening as she'd imagined it would be. He could see her breasts in their full glory, and Sarah found that she didn't mind one bit. Her usually blushing face was surprisingly calm. It all just felt right.

"Maybe next time..." Sarah grabbed his hands, bringing them back to her breasts. She sighed when he caressed and then pinched her nipples, feeling them perk up.

"Looking forward to it." The Goblin King's hands slowly slid down until he was cupping her rear, urging her to move along with him as his hips lifted, desperate for friction.

"I think you're forgetting who's in charge here." Sarah whispered, her body coming to a complete stop. Jareth whined. "It's me."

"Do we ever rotate?" Jareth asked playfully.

"Maybe. If you're a good boy." Jareth had to stop himself moaning at that. She sounded so deliciously dominant right now, and every naughty word caused his cock to twitch.

"I can be good..." He stroked her thighs slowly.

"I hope so." Sarah then moved so that she was straddling one of his legs. Grinding against his hips was nice, but she couldn't pinpoint her own pleasure from that position. The moment she straddled his leg, she felt a pleasant throb between her legs as her weight pushed her clit more firmly against him.

Her hands came up to caress the Goblin King's chest, pushing past the bothersome ruffles until she felt skin. Jareth sighed as her fingers toyed with one of his nipples.

"I'm so hard, Sarah..." He whispered. His voice was desperate.

"I know..." She cooed, moving her hips a little more firmly now. Jareth could hear her breathing becoming shallow, and lifted his leg slightly. The result was almost immediate as Sarah whimpered at the extra friction. "Fuck..." She breathed hard, a stab of self consciousness making itself known as she wondered how stupid she now looked - rutting against his leg like an animal.

"Getting close..?" Jareth's voice was a low murmur, and Sarah had to bite back a cry. She replied with a frantic nod, and heard Jareth sigh dreamily. "You're a goddess." Sarah whimpered. "You're so beautiful." He lowered his lips to her ear. "So fucking beautiful... Come for me, Sarah. Please?"

Her hips became more frantic, and Sarah screwed her eyes shut as she felt the pleasure starting to build little by little.

"S-So close..!" She gasped, her hands gripping his shoulders.

"Sarah... Oh, my Sarah..." Jareth's arms wrapped around her, moving his body in time with hers as she started to gasp. "Look at me, Sarah." She did, and that was the moment her lips parted in ecstasy. Sarah's moans came out in breathy song-like little notes. It was literally music to his ears, and the Goblin King couldn't help but join her.

 

* * *

 

Sarah was stunned. Memories of the night before flashed through her mind after a few blissful moments of ignorance. She awoke, well rested, and feeling sated in a way she couldn't quite describe.  
  
Until she remembered.

It was like a brick to the teeth, it hit her so hard. Her stomach clenched in dread, and her blood ran cold all at once.  
  
Oh god, she'd been so _shameless._ Sarah was glad it had at least been dark. Maybe he hadn't seen whatever comical expression she'd no doubt pulled upon climax - but he'd heard. And God, how he'd heard...  
  
Sarah knew she was loud, but in the moment hadn't silenced herself. It had felt too good. Too real. She just didn't care then - but now? It was all she could think about. She'd given in to her most base desires, even though she'd promised herself to think first.  
  
Sarah wanted to be the one in control this time. She wanted to tempt him. To bait him. Of course they both knew they wanted each other, but that wasn't the point! She wanted to get him back for making her feel so powerless all that time ago.  
  
And now what? He had her round his little finger again...

His leg.

Sarah felt the colour drain from her face as the sheer reality came crashing down.  
  
She'd humped his bloody leg..!  
  
She recalled the Goblin King with his arms around her that night. How he'd urged her on. Practically begged her to climax for him.  
  
And she had.  
  
She could still hear his voice, low and husky in her ear.  
  
_"Sarah... Oh, my Sarah..."_ He'd moaned. She wondered if he knew just what that voice of his stirred within her. Maybe he did, the cad.  
  
He'd held her close throughout, searching for her eyes in the darkness. Once their gazes locked, Sarah felt powerless to look away. Assert dominance! That's what she was trying to do. Except she was failing under his searing gaze. Powerless to look away as she felt herself soaring higher, and higher, until...  
  
His mouth had popped open in a similar moan when Sarah felt that first orgasm washing over her. He almost seemed to be riding that invisible wave too, his body arching and twisting along with hers, until Sarah found herself breathless and shaking in his arms.

And then nothing... Sarah remembered nothing.

She whined, mortified when she realised she must've just fallen asleep on him.


	11. The Moment You Know, You Know, You Know...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah tries to tiptoe around the Goblin King.
> 
> He's having none of it...

After the previous night, Sarah tried to dodge Jareth as best she could. She wasn't sure where this new found shyness had come from, but until she could organise her thoughts on the matter, it would be best she thought to give him a wide berth.

But Jareth hated being ignored.

Sarah walked through the empty throne room on her way to the kitchens. She let out a breath she wasn't aware she'd been holding when she noticed said throne was empty.

Well, it was for all of five seconds.

"Morning, precious..." The Goblin King purred, appearing out of thin air. Sarah's face went beet-red when she saw the lopsided smirk he gave her. "Sleep well?"

"Uh... Yes, thank you." She muttered, her eyes firmly upon the floor. Sarah bit her lip when she felt his gaze raking over her. She looked up after an awkward moment of silence, locking eyes with him. "What?" Jareth's smirk grew wider, and he beckoned her without a word.

Sarah walked over, and suppressed a groan when he pulled her to onto his lap.

"Comfy?" Jareth winked.

"I suppose." Sarah leaned against him. A smirk pulled at her lips, and she hated herself for it. Her resolve had weakened in just a moment, and she was content to go back to their teasing banter.

"Oh, I think we can do better than _that._ " Jareth's voice was light and playful. Sarah let her eyes slide shut as she felt his lips start trailing kisses up her neck. "You certainly seemed comfy last night."

"I wondered when you'd bring that up." Sarah's voice was dangerously close to sounding fed up.

"Well, _you_ weren't going to." The Goblin King chuckled, nibbling her earlobe. Sarah sighed, relaxing again in his arms. "And here I thought you'd be gloating - not just anyone can seduce me, you know..." Sarah snorted at that.

"Oh, really?" She wasn't at all convinced.

"Really. Many have tried. And they will again come Ostara."

"Ostara..?"

"It's one of the holidays down here. Imbolc is in a few days, and then Ostara after that." Jareth explained. "It's much like your version of Easter, and because of the fertility implications, everyone thinks it's a good time to try and matchmake the remaining singletons throughout the kingdoms. I'm the only one left - and I've been the only one for nearly five thousand years." He sighed. "Every year I have to attend a ball; and every year it's insufferable."

"Poor Goblin King..." Sarah grinned. "A room full of people who want you. Must be so hard."

"It is." He sighed. "None of them really want me - I've told you already how unpopular I am. But the longer I remain a bachelor, the more of a challenge it is. They take bets every year on who will win my affections. The only reason I attend is to make money off their vanity." He sneered. "I bewitch a few of the goblins to look like ordinary fae, and they bet that I'll go home alone - and we always win."

"Touché..." Sarah smirked, almost proud of his devious nature. "So, this ball- it's basically just a big dance?" She found herself thinking back to the masquerade ball she'd not so consensually attended all those years ago.

"It's basically one big orgy."  
  
Sarah felt a surge of something. She realised seconds later that it was jealousy as the idea of him partaking in 'that' crossed her mind.  
  
Jareth saw her aura flare, and grinned.  
  
"I told you already - I'm picky." Sarah gave him a look. "And _unpopular..._ " He added, hoping to reassure her.  
  
"In plain English." Sarah nudged him. A part of her wanted to be sure of what he was trying to say. Hopeful that he was indeed in the same boat as her. Though his dashing good looks and charm made the concept of a virgin Goblin King completely out of the realm of possibility.  
  
"I've never indulged in that." He chuckled, enjoying the idea of her being jealous of nameless hypothetical strangers. "I've never been hard for anyone." His arm snaked around her waist, drawing her near. "Just you." She didn't need to know that the fae folk Underground were unspeakably ugly, which helped his celibacy tremendously. One of the main reasons Jareth wasn't popular was because he was hell bent on keeping his human facade - something that very few people did once they left the Above Ground.

He didn't want Sarah to know that she was the first young woman he'd set eyes on since he'd been abandoned as a child. He didn't want her to think he'd fallen for her because her face had been the first pretty one he'd seen in eons.

And it had been so pretty...

But it was her character, and her brilliant mind that'd attracted him the most. Finally, after an age of ugly idiots fighting for a place by his side, here was a beautiful girl who resisted his charms. As cliché as it was - he just had to have her! At the very least, he couldn't let her go without a fight.  
  
"Good." She said it more childishly than she'd hoped to, and blushed. "Same, by the way..." Jareth looked like he was on the verge of speaking before Sarah placed a finger on his lips. "Excluding silicone..." She huffed as Jareth licked said finger playfully.  
  
"Good." He brushed his nose against hers, teasing her lips with chaste, almost non existent feathery kisses. "Because I'm a very selfish man, you know."  
  
"Oh I do..." Sarah shifted closer, rubbing her bare foot across his calf.  
  
"If anyone tries to get me to share you come Ostara, I might just turn them into a mouldy sock."  
  
"Likewise." Sarah grinned, her foot inching higher. "Anyone caught drooling over you goes in the bog." Jareth smiled wide at that. "Headfirst." She added, earning a laugh from her King.

"You're sounding like a Queen already."

"Good to know. Now..." Sarah stood up earning a petulant sound from Jareth. "I need breakfast. I'm rather hungry-"

"So am I..." The Goblin King purred. Sarah raised an eyebrow, almost daring him to elaborate. "I can't lie... When I sit in this throne, I begin to imagine you at my feet."

"I wouldn't worship you..." Sarah teased, half serious. The thought of kneeling at his feet, demure and submissive wasn't at all appealing. Then again, men and their power fantasies...  
  
"Well, I imagine you would worship at least _one_ part of me." He smirked, and Sarah blushed hard. Jareth made use of her bashful silence and continued. "I'd sit on the throne - but be completely at your mercy the whole time..." He purred. "Now. I've given you a fantasy - do be a dear and return the favour..." His eyes were gleaming with mischief.  
  
"Well..." Sarah paused, trying her best to school a more neutral expression onto her face. "Sometimes I imagine you. Bent over. As I do unspeakable things from behind." She lied. Jareth surprised her then, his eyes wide. He crossed one leg over the other, unsuccessfully trying to hide his arousal.  
  
"Oh, Sarah..." He smiled shyly, and for once he wasn't feigning innocence. "I would be... Very willing to try _that_ one day..."  
  
Shit.  
  
"Y- Seriously..?!" She balked, still waiting for him to laugh and tell her it was all a front. "I was-"  
  
"Joking?" Jareth smiled. "Perhaps. But you can't tell me the thought doesn't appeal to you. Imagine it..." Sarah did, turning red. "Imagine me submitting. I'd be completely at your mercy. Trusting you implicitly... And you would put me in my place..." Sarah let out a faint moan. "I've imagined it a fair few times... Kneeling for you. Taking everything you have to give. Obeying your every whim..."  
  
"Damn you." She had to stop herself from letting her hands wander between her own legs in the present moment. Sarah wanted him to shut up, but she also wanted him to keep going. She had to know where this imaginary scenario would lead.  
  
"You would be gentle. Until I tested your patience - and we both know that would only be a matter of time..." Jareth's lips quirked, revealing those pointed teeth.  
  
"And then..?" Sarah's voice was barely a whisper.  
  
"And then you'd _punish_ me. Punish me for every little thing I've done. For every annoyance, and every instance I made you feel less than the goddess you are. You would turn this King, this devil into a quivering mess - and you'd relish in it." He grinned then. "And so would I..."  
  
Jareth looked as though he was going to say more when, rather comically, a toddler wearing a princess dress landed in his lap.  
  
"Hullo." It said.  
  
"Hello to _you_." Jareth smiled, barely fazed.  
  
"I'm a princess."  
  
"I noticed." The Goblin King nodded, his smile still in place.  
  
"Are you a prince?"  
  
"I'm a King." He explained patiently. "But I am oh so busy. It's very boring work... Now, would you like to spend some time with a Queen?" His eyes travelled to Sarah, and the little girl followed his gaze before a large smile spread across her face.  
  
"Yes please!" Jareth chuckled watching the girl run to Sarah.  
  
"Duty calls I'm afraid." His smile turned a little sad. "You will be alright, won't you?" He hadn't expected this kind of thing to happen so soon after Sarah returned. He hoped it wouldn't bring back any bad memories for her.  
  
"I think I know how to handle a princess, your majesty..." Sarah winked with the last word. Jareth gave her a wink of his own before vanishing into thin air.  
  
"He has pretty hair." The little girl said. Sarah then leaned in, whispering even though the room was empty besides the two of them.  
  
"It's actually a wig..."

 

* * *

 

Sarah looked up from what she was doing, hearing Jareth's heated voice echoing some rooms below. No doubt the thud she heard was a goblin sent sailing across the room via his boot.  
  
"I think his royal pain in the butt is back." She chuckled. Sarah barely had time to blink before the Goblin King suddenly popped into the room. "Did I just summon you..?" She narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Hm?" Jareth was taken aback by the sight before him. Sarah's hair looked bad. Really bad. She was braiding the girl's as she spoke, and Jareth could only surmise that the birds nest on Sarah's head was the child's doing.  
  
"You were gone some time. Everything alright?" She asked, giving him a look. Jareth took the hint.  
  
"Perfectly fine." He then turned his gaze toward the princess. "You don't mind if I steal her away, just for a minute, do you..?"  
  
"No." The girl shook her head.  
  
"You're most gracious, your highness." He bowed melodramatically, and the child giggled, pleased with his obedience.  
  
Once he and Sarah were outside the door, the soon-to-be-Queen spoke.  
  
"Ok, what happened?"  
  
"Her older brother wished her away." Jareth explained; the smile from earlier gone. "I confronted him. Told him he could still get her back if he wanted to."  
  
"And then..?" Sarah was afraid to hear the answer. Jareth just covered his face with both hands, the wall he was leaning against creating a support for him to slide down until he was sat on the floor.  
  
"It never gets easier." He whispered. Sarah knelt, wrapping her arms around him.  
  
"Screw him; we'll look after her." Sarah cooed, stroking his hair. "It'll be alright."  
  
"It won't." He sighed. "She's a little girl who wants nothing more than to be a pretty princess. How is she going to take to becoming a goblin?" His expression was full of hurt.  
  
"She doesn't have to, though." Sarah paused, not liking the regretful look on Jareth's face. "Right..?"  
  
"Ancient magic older than me means she does." He frowned at the floor, unable to look Sarah in the eye. "Once someone loses the labyrinth, or decides against the challenge in the first place? The contract is sealed, and there isn't a way around it. No reversal."

"Wait..!" Sarah suddenly spoke, an idea forming in her mind. "You said before that you bewitched the goblins to look like fae. Can't you do that now?"

"I could. But it wouldn't last longer than a day." He sighed. "I only know the most basic glamouring spells. None of them are meant to last all that long."

"Crap." Sarah sat beside him, glaring at the wall. There had to be a way. Had to be... "You said the King before you took a shine to you, right..? If she was your heir, would that give you the power to change things?" It was a long shot, she realised.

"No. And just because I became the next in line, it didn't mean the magic wasn't still happening. Just hidden." Jareth shrugged, looking tired. "I was lucky that the King had a heart. He knew how miserable it would make me to lose my face. He cast an ancient spell to stop that process from happening. At least partly."

So that was why only the mirrors reflected it, Sarah realised. It wasn't something you could stop, but it was something you could mask.

"And there's no way you can do the same for her..?"

"I cannot." Jareth looked pained. "A lot of important spellbooks went mysteriously missing after Aodh killed his father. Either he stole them, or destroyed them. I searched the entire castle, and the book that particular spell could have been in wasn't there. Unless it was a magic passed down through word of mouth. In that case, I'll never be able to track it down."

"Fuck." Sarah bit her lip angrily. She wanted to help. Wanted to solve this somehow, but it was impossible now.

"Besides, I was a very rare case. When I arrived Underground, the heavens were in a certain alignment. Only then does an heir become apparent." And that was probably the only reason, he thought, that the King had indulged his whim to stay human.  
  
Jareth decided that Sarah didn't need to know that she had also appeared at a very peculiar planetary alignment. Though this one held a different connotation altogether...  
  
In this instance fate had practically decided that his heir would be their first born. He'd barely romanced her socks off; telling her the truth would just push her away. Things were going too well for him to risk that. She'd had a proposal pushed on her - she didn't need the notion of motherhood as well.

Sarah sat there, her eyes welling up with tears. When she'd first met the Goblin King, she'd never for one minute thought that he'd ever hated his job. He seemed to relish in it then, but now she realised after getting to know him that it was a carefully crafted facade. An act. He had no choice in the matter, and when time and time again people gave up children without putting up so much as a fight-

She wondered then about his own father. He'd done the same to Jareth. Had he even fought, or had he shrugged it off, glad to be rid of the boy?

Sarah hated this nameless, faceless man. She hated him for putting Jareth through that. She hated the fact that Jareth probably thought about his own abandonment every time another child arrived Underground. She hated that she was powerless to take that pain away from him.

"Shit..." Sarah sighed, slumping somewhat. "It's not..."  
  
"I know." Jareth nodded. "I know."  
  
It wasn't fair at all.

 

* * *

 

Sarah looked around the cluttered room with a burning curiosity. She gravitated to the photos on the wall, and Jareth decided to escape to the kitchen to make tea. He wouldn't be able to endure her squeals...

Jareth had told her that the Elder Troll was probably the only person who would be able to track down any kind of ancient glamouring spells - written or not. Sarah told the Goblin King that he wasn't going there without her. She didn't trust Marqys at all.

But as luck would have it, Marqys wasn't there.

Jareth sighed, squeezing his eyes shut when he heard Sarah giggling and speaking very quickly. He heard a few words; 'adorable', 'cute', 'awww', to name a few, and knew she was discussing the photos with the Troll. He slowly walked back into the living room, carrying a tray filled with all the necessary articles needed for afternoon tea.

"Dare I ask..?" He then groaned when Sarah held up the picture of him with a missing tooth, and scruffy hair. "Gods..." Jareth set the tray down. "Forgot the sugar..." He made the excuse, escaping once more to the kitchen. He closed the door behind him, and leaned against it.

_Peace..._

The Troll then turned to Sarah. The last three times Jareth had turned up, he'd evaded quite a few questions about the young woman. Time to wheedle it out of her if he could.

"Indulge an old man's curiosity." The Elder smiled warmly. "Do you remember just what day you came here..?" He had a very good idea, but had to be sure.  
  
"Uh... It was January the second." The Troll then nodded, making notes. "Around midday..?" Sarah shrugged.  
  
"Above Ground time..?" She nodded. "Ahh, good good..." The Elder then consulted a star chart, making further calculations, and scribbling strange shapes and letters down as he went along.  
  
"Well..?"  
  
"So impatient. I'll have to start calling you 'Jareth'." The troll chuckled. Sarah had the decency to look apologetic. "You arrived a month before Imbolc..." He smiled.  
  
"Is that bad..?"  
  
"No." The Elder continued smiling. "It's a nice little holiday of sorts. There are festivities, dancing... But the fun really gets under way on Ostara."  
  
"It does..?" Sarah feigned ignorance.  
  
"You arrived at a very fortuitous time, my dear. On a full moon. A month before Imbolc - which as it happens will also be a full moon this year. The first time in about three eons, if I remember rightly."  
  
"Oh." Sarah had no idea of the Underground significance of that. Arriving on a full moon was fateful enough for a woman. Arriving a month before an important festival (Imbolc) which also sported a full moon was also very significant.  
  
It just so happened that Ostara this year oddly enough fell on a full moon as well. About eleven days earlier than it should have... February was all over the shop this year. Double leap decade or some twaddle...  
  
The moon also did what it wanted down here - which, the Elder noted with annoyance, basically screwed up all his charts and calculations.  
  
The Elders Underground were tasked with the most important part of existence - time.  
  
This particular Elder's job where that was concerned became infinitely more bothersome when Jareth learned to meddle with it. Little shit was always going back and forth in time for useless reasons. 'The shoes I wanted sold out', 'I forgot to charge the crystals in the full moon, and now it's buggered off for a week', 'I forgot about my cup of tea, and it went cold'.  
  
Either way it meant three full moons consecutively after the arrival of a woman. The third of which lay on the biggest fertility festival in existence. Three was a powerful number. Fate wanted babies, clearly. Luckily for Sarah, there was no time limit on when she had to conceive, just that her firstborn was already set to rule the Goblin Kingdom in the very distant future.

Marqys knew that - no wonder he'd tried to bargain for her hand in marriage. Fate had decided that Jareth's successor was set to be Sarah's firstborn - but that didn't mean her child had to be Jareth's...

It was why the Elder had pushed a proposal on them in that moment. Even if Sarah had lost the challenge Marqys set to her, he wouldn't have been able to carry on with his end of the bargain. Fae never played fair, nor did they back down after losing, able to twist a loss into a win by any means. Except in that one instance. Proposals, and engagements to marriage were treated with as much sanctity as the marriage itself.

It was no one's place to argue, or meddle. Many fae had been made examples of enough in the past to stop anyone else from trying again. A death sentence was common for anyone who tried to break up a couple set to marry.  
  
"That's a lovely ring." The Elder noted, gesturing to Sarah's hand.  
  
"Oh. Thank you." She explained how Jareth proposed properly that week.

"I am sorry for that, my dear." The troll nodded, looking solemn. "Marqys would've very likely reneged on his end of the bargain. He's even worse at losing than Jareth..." He tittered. "And he's not someone you want to get into bed with." Sarah made a face. "I meant figuratively, but I suppose literally it wouldn't be wise either..."

"Where is he anyway..?" Sarah hadn't seen the bastard since they'd gotten here, and was thoroughly on edge.

"I sent him to the marketplace to pick up a few things." The Elder replied. "It's a test. He won't be able to find any of it - but the longer he takes, the worse it looks for him." Sarah snorted, approving of the Troll's underhand methods. Marqys deserved a wild goose chase after all...

"What did you send him to get..?"

"Eggs mainly." He laughed. "He's so used to being royalty that he has no idea how rare they are..."

"Rare..?" Sarah tilted her head.

"You've noticed Jareth's castle is full of chickens, yes?" Sarah nodded. "Every castle gets a few. Apart from the Goblin City that seems over-run with the things, every other castle keeps them locked in the royal kitchens. They're very rare, and eggs even more so."

"Oh." Was all Sarah could say to that. The things she took for granted Above Ground...

"Excluding Jareth's Kingdom, anyone who isn't royalty has no chance of getting their hands on them." The troll explained. Jareth was also unpopular because of this fact. Chickens ran around the Goblin City willy nilly, laying eggs here and there for everyone. He wasn't bothered at all with classism, and for that he was often chastised by other royals when they got together. Amongst other things... "Black eggs are the rarest, and most sought after. They're only laid once a year, and by a very angry chicken, if memory serves..."

"Marqys looks like he could lay his _own_ eggs..." Sarah muttered, causing a loud guffaw from the Troll which shook the walls. Smiling, Sarah started looking at the photos again. "I was wondering..." The troll gave her a look, so she continued. "Jareth said he got kicked out of the castle when he cut his hair, and the King sent him to you, to straighten him out."

"Indeed, that is what happened." The Elder nodded.

"But... Why would cutting his hair upset them so much?" She asked. "Jareth said it was insulting, but he didn't explain _why..._ "

"Well, once you become a part of a royal family, a lot of magic occurs. For one, your hair will never stop growing. You must have noticed Marqys's braid, yes?" Sarah nodded. "A fae's hair is a demonstration of their age. And with a fae like Jareth who managed to not only keep his human features, but most of his youth as well... His hair would have been the only thing that gave him away. He's rather immature, I'm sure you've noticed..?"

"Yup." Sarah laughed.

"That immaturity fools people into thinking he's younger than he is. Add to that the fact that his age can't be gauged by his hair, and he's a walking conundrum. Fae hate uncertainty. And they hate not knowing things. There are certain rules they abide by, and anyone who breaks those rules becomes rather-"

"Unpopular..?" Sarah bit her lip.

"Indeed." The Elder nodded. "He'd be less unpopular if he didn't keep making bets with the royals, asking them to guess his age. They're never even close." Sarah tried not to smile at that. Who knew Jareth was such a gambler..? No wonder he was rich. She wondered how much of his gold was made up of winnings.

"What was that..?" Jareth entered the room then, with the sugar bowl.

"Talking _about_ you, not _to_ you." The troll smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the angst...
> 
> Wait, no I'm not!!!


	12. So I turned myself to face me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Goblin King makes a move that could spell disaster...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I turned myself to face me  
> But I've never caught a glimpse  
> Of how the others must see the faker  
> I'm much too fast to take that test

Sarah grimaced at the smashed vanity. The mirror in her bathroom was also broken. The room was full of tiny goblins, stuffing the shards into bags.

"I'm going to kill him."

Sarah stomped through the castle - her aura could've curled back the wallpaper, she was so livid. When she got to the throne room, she growled finding it empty.

"Kill him."

Jareth was Above Ground on another errand according to the goblin in the kitchens.

"I'll kill him later."

Before she could stop herself, Sarah's mind became quickly thankful of the mirror Hoggle had given her just a few days prior. Once she was sure the goblins in her room had vacated, she quickly closed the door. Sarah opened her bedside drawer, holding her breath.

It was still there.

Shutting it, Sarah sat down on the edge of the bed. How could she even be considering this? It was selfish - she'd even told Hoggle that she'd be patient with Jareth over this. But Jareth clearly didn't trust her if today was anything to go by. She realised that maybe they hadn't gotten as far as she thought they had.

"Stupid man..." Sarah hissed to herself.

 

* * *

 

Jareth had gotten back from his errands some hours ago. He decided it might be better to hide out with the Elder - even if Marqys _was_ under their feet.

"More tea?" The Elder smiled, holding up the pot.

"No, ta." Jareth muttered. Marqys was clearly eavesdropping from the kitchen if the lack of noise was anything to go by. Little shit. _"The mirrors are all smashed now."_ Jareth spoke then in an ancient tongue. His pronunciation was a little rusty - but at least Marqys wouldn't understand a word. Jareth smirked when he heard petulant footsteps begin pacing again in the other room.

 _"And you think that will end well..?"_ The Elder's face was unreadable.

 _"No, not really."_ Jareth admitted. His expression became pained. _"I'll show her in time-"_

_"Just not **yet.** "_

_"Exactly."_ The Goblin King nodded. _"It would only drive her away. Do you know how hard it was to get over everything that happened when we first met? Sometimes I still think she hates me."_

 _"You poor thing."_ The Troll was never one to sugarcoat. _"Let me guess - you'll show her once you're married."_ Jareth was just about to interject. _"No, wait, don't tell me. You'll wait instead until she's had your child. Really make sure you've trapped her first. Am I right?"_

 _"It's not like that."_ Jareth said after a moment's silence.

 _"You'll never be ready. Not now - and not ever. So you might as well get it over and done with quickly."_ The Elder's face softened. _"She's a brave girl, and smart. Don't patronise her, Jareth."_

 _"I'm not..."_ Jareth sighed, his hands running over his face. He sighed harder realising he'd just made a complete mess of his eyeliner. _"Maybe she won't run. Or scream."_

 _"If she's seen you first thing in the morning, I'd wager she can handle anything."_ The Troll chuckled. Jareth suddenly felt himself swell with purpose. Tonight then. He'd show her tonight..!

Jareth smiled - and then frowned.

_"Oh god, she's going to kill me when I get back."_

_"Yes. She is."_ The Elder smirked.

 

* * *

 

Sarah's temper had faded greatly since the morning. First she was imagining painful ways to murder Jareth. Then she was just thinking about giving him a good slap to the face. And then she realised he'd been away so long that he must've been apprehensive of discussing the 'mirror' incident. Which meant he felt guilty.

Which meant she could have some _fun..._

"Jareth..?" Sarah watched the Goblin King cringe on the spot. He was trying to make his way quietly through her bedroom door. The room was black, but she could see clearly how tense his silhouette was.

"Yes, love..?" His voice was light and airy. Completely bricking it, she thought smugly.

"The strangest thing happened this morning..." She yawned. "The goblins told me a pigeon flew in through my bedroom window. Completely smashed my vanity."

"Oh dear..." Jareth crawled into the bed beside her. His tone was full of false sympathy.

"I know. It's so inconvenient." Sarah paused, waiting until she felt Jareth relax beside her. Once he did, she piped up again. "It's just funny, I guess." She smirked feeling the Goblin King tense. "It somehow got into the bathroom too, and broke _that_ mirror. So strange..." She waited.

Jareth bit his lip. He could just lie. _'Oh yes, Sarah. Underground pigeons are notoriously stupid, and see their reflection as a threat. They're always breaking mirrors - it's common down here.'_

"Jareth." Sarah's tone was clipped. Jareth winced. "I was giving you the chance to apologise, if you hadn't noticed."

"Yes, I figured that..." He stayed still. Even in the dark he could feel her eyes burning into him. "Sarah-"

"Do you really distrust me so much?" She sighed, turning to face him. "I thought we were past this. Y'know. The awkwardness?"

"We are-"

"How can we be? You lied to me on the first day I came back." Sarah didn't wait for him to ask, continuing. "You said you didn't drug me-"

"I didn't!" Jareth's voice was wavering. "You wanted me. I didn't make you do anything you didn't want to do." He snapped.

"I didn't mean that." Sarah crossed her arms with an audible 'flump'. "After I escaped - I'd forgotten everything. **You** did that."

"That was magic; not drugs." The Goblin King huffed.

"Semantics." She growled. "I understand that the bubble was just a distraction. But giving me amnesia as well? It was a bit overkill, don't you think?" Jareth then spoke after a long, drawn out silence.

"The bubble was not a distraction. It was a gift." His voice became more imploring then. "The same gift I offered you when we first met." Sarah was silent, so he took it as a sign to continue. "I gave Hoggle that peach because-" He hesitated.

"Because..?" Sarah wheedled.

"Seeing how close the two of you had gotten. It annoyed me." Jareth admitted. "I felt cheated. I deserved your attention - not him. Me." His voice was bratty, and Sarah had to stop her eyes from rolling. "I told him, if you ever kissed him then I'd send him to the bog. I didn't think I'd actually have to worry about that."

"So that's why the floor miraculously disappeared..." Sarah narrowed her eyes. "Nice that you're admitting to it, but what does any of this have to do with what I asked?" She wanted to get back on track, worried that Jareth was stalling her with useless tidbits.

"I was getting to that..." He sighed. "In the dream, you ran." Jareth hated how quiet his voice became. "I was going to turn back the clock after we'd danced. I'd taken two hours away in the mines - you would've gotten that back." Sarah laid there, her eyes widening in realisation. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Back then she'd hated him for cheating. But he'd been playing with her the whole time. "You ran. It pains me to say it, but my pride took a very large dent in that moment."

"Jareth..."

"So I used my magic to force you to forget." The Goblin King shifted nervously on the bed. "Because _I_ wanted to forget. It was petty, and I'm truly sorry. Can you forgive me?"

Sarah stayed silent a moment. Could she blame him? Yes. But she understood things a little better now. Suddenly that calculating face she remembered looked more desperate. Sarah remembered how he'd bargained for her to stay. Thrown stupid promises at her in a vain hope to keep her Underground. She'd thought him evil then. If not completely mad. Now she understood why he'd acted in the way that he had.

"I'll forgive you." Sarah began.

"But..?" Jareth could hear that there was so much more she was holding back.

"You know Above Ground that it's customary for the man to ask the bride's father for his permission for her hand in marriage..?" Her lips curled in a cruel grin. Squirm, Goblin King...

"Bugger."

Sarah snorted loudly.

"I think we're overdue a trip Above Ground, don't you..?" She angled.

"I deserve that." Jareth conceded. He wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her neck. He breathed deeply, savouring her scent. That intrinsically 'Sarah' scent. "Because I've been a **bad boy...** "

"Stop it!" Sarah cackled, reeling back from the way his breath tickled her neck. "I'm warning you!" She tried to push him off, laughing hard. Jareth's arms held her fast, expertly pinning her own arms to her sides a moment later.

"And you'll do what exactly..?" He made sure his lips were right by her collarbone. Another ticklish spot of hers. Sarah shrieked, wriggling madly.

"Evil, wicked man!" She cried out, choking on her own laughter.

"Am I..?" His breath ghosted over the back of her ear. Sarah whimpered, her struggles becoming decidedly more halfhearted.

"Jareth..." She expected her voice to come out in a whisper, and was surprised to hear herself moan his name instead. Sarah was thankful of the darkness as she felt a deep blush across her face. Her blush doubled when she felt something firm pressing against her thigh.

"Sarah..." The Goblin King began kissing the length of her neck. Sarah groaned when his lips found a particularly sensitive spot just between her neck and shoulder. Her head rolled back, and she mewled. Jareth's arms relaxed, allowing Sarah to move again. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close. "Tell me what you want." He nudged noses before pressing his lips to hers.

"I want to..." Sarah faltered. She pushed past her juvenile thoughts - they only served to blind her, she now realised. Sarah had been petrified of giving him that power over her again. She realised now that that just wasn't how relationships worked. You didn't relinquish your power. You shared it.

"Want to what?" Jareth whispered. He found himself surprised when Sarah's hand boldly cupped his arousal through his trousers.

"I... want to see that. And touch it." She almost felt dizzy. It was just a cock, she told herself. Why get so wound up over it?! Jareth thrust his hips forward with a groan.

"Sarah..." He sighed, his arms drawing her closer. "You have my express permission..." He chuckled, his grin doubling when Sarah laughed too. "Whatever you want - you'll have it. You can ask anything of me, Sarah." Jareth let out a tiny gasp when she squeezed him.

"OK..." She whispered.

Jareth waved a hand. The room became slightly brighter, but remained dim enough that the mood was still sensual. Sarah's face was practically puce. She could see a very obvious outline through his trousers now (if you could even call the flimsy things that). Jareth's gloved hand found her wrist, coaxing it back.

"It's... Harder that I imagined." She admitted, feeling stupid.

"Only for you." Jareth whispered, his eyes locking with hers. Sarah's hand trembled, but Jareth held it there before moving her wrist up and down. She could feel herself overheating as the bulge under her palm gave a hard twitch in response.

"Can I..?" Sarah pushed past her embarrassment. She slid her hand out of his grasp, fingers now tugging at his waistband. Jareth nodded, never taking his eyes off her. "You'll tell me if I'm bad?" Sarah didn't balk at constructive criticism after all.

"I don't think there's any danger of that, Sarah..." Jareth smirked. She had to look away then, choosing to eye his trousers instead.

"Always so sure, Goblin King..." She tsked. Jareth was about to respond to that, but found himself unable to articulate when she suddenly peeled down that indecently thin layer of clothing. The cool air on his blood-filled member caught him off guard. Jareth sighed, jerking his hips in her direction on instinct. He wanted her warm hand touching him there again...

Sarah was quick not to grab him. She stared at his cock for a moment, simply studying it. Long, but not obscenely. Thick, but not so much as to be off-putting. It was a different colour than she'd imagined, but it stood to reason that it would be rather dark given the amount of blood flow. Sarah watched it twitch and bob of it's own accord. She found herself wondering how exactly it did that when she realised Jareth was speaking.

"Please, Sarah..." His voice was the most desperate she'd ever heard it. She nodded, her hand reaching for him again.

It was even harder now. And much hotter than she'd imagined. Her hand slid up the shaft, and she found herself blushing when she felt something wet.

"A-Already..?!" She gasped. Jareth stared at her, dazed. "I barely touched you-!"

"Well, I have been waiting quite some time for this. Is it any wonder..?" Jareth chuckled, thrusting his hips forward in greed.

"But how are you still hard..?" Sarah blushed. She had no idea that precum existed, only knowing the basics through the school rumour mill. Men got hard. Then they got stimulated. Then they orgasmed, and things got sticky. And then flaccid.

"You've lost me, love..." The Goblin King gave her a puzzled look.

"You just... came. Didn't you..?"

Realisation dawned, and Jareth made sure not to laugh. She hated being patronised.

"Not yet." He smiled. "Just very excited..." His arms pulled her closer before explaining the mechanics. "So you see - it's a very good thing." Jareth nuzzled her neck as her hand slowly got back to stroking him. "Even with the most lewd daydreams about you, I've never gotten _this_ wet." Sarah shivered at his admission, her hand moving faster.

"Does this... feel good?" She chanced. Her inexperienced wrist already getting tired. Sarah wondered if it was too soon to propose something else. She decided to stay silent a little longer gauging his reaction.

"Y-Yes... God yes..." Jareth gasped. Sarah felt his hands grab at whatever parts of her he could find as his hips moved along with her.

After a while, Sarah experimented. She realised now that he preferred a more deliberate and fast pace. She'd pause every now and then, slowing down enough to torment him, before speeding back up. She felt him twitch more deliberately in her palm, and then stopped completely. Jareth whined, and Sarah had to fight to keep the grin off her face.

"Jareth." She could feel her face becoming rapidly warm again. "I... Can I taste you?"

You could've heard a pin drop.

"Unless that's too fast-!" Sarah panicked. She was taken aback when Jareth kissed her. "Is that a yes..?" She breathed out.

"It's a _'yes, please'..._ " The Goblin King moaned, his own face notably flushed. He couldn't believe his lucky stars. Perhaps abstinence really did make the heart grow fonder...

Jareth found himself powerless to look away when Sarah sunk down the bed. His arousal throbbed painfully when he felt her breath flutter over it. He let one of his hands tangle loosely in her hair, drawing her closer. Sarah looked up at him, and the look on her face ripped a primal sound from the Goblin King's lips before he could stop it. Her face was flushed and gorgeous. Her green eyes wide and clouded with lust. Her lips were parted ever so slightly, in a promise of things to come.

Jareth bit his lip when she took him in her hand once again. Sarah leaned her face down, and he watched, transfixed, as she opened her mouth to accept him. Her tongue was heaven, and Jareth had to stop himself from thrusting greedily against it. She licked and sucked shyly at just the head. She was a little taken aback by the slightly bitter taste, but it quickly dissolved into nothing.

"Oh, Sarah..." Jareth's hand migrated to the back of her head, groaning as a few more inches disappeared into her mouth. With a little guidance, Sarah was soon swallowing him down like a pro. _'Fast learner'_ , he thought in excitement. He felt her choke after taking him too deep, and gently pulled her back. They burst out laughing, and mere moments later Sarah was taking him in again, a grin on her lips.

After a few failed attempts, she took him all the way down to the hilt. Sarah stared up at him, not moving a muscle. The Goblin King was shuddering, and trembling. If she'd known all she had to do to make him powerless was deep throat him - well, she might have just proposed it much sooner...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to reward my readers somehow... Sorry it took me an age to update!! <3


	13. Daddy Daddy Get Me Out Of Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah finds out where Jareth has been going Above Ground.

Jareth tried not to dwell on the outcome of his 'punishment'. He'd snuck into Sarah's room and broken her personal mirrors. Instead of wringing his neck like the overgrown chicken he was, Sarah had agreed on a more civil plan. Except their visit hadn't gone so well. This could technically be read as some kind of giant cosmic sign. That perhaps their engagement wasn't meant to be.

Jareth pushed that thought down before sticking it in an oubliette for good measure.

Sarah's father wasn't exactly thrilled with a man his age dating his daughter. There were verbal as well as physical jabs.

 

* * *

 

_Jareth tried to keep Robert at arm's length, swinging his crop in a frenzy when the man rounded on him._

_"Sleep with my baby girl, will you?!" Robert screamed._

_"It's with great lametation-" Jareth hopped onto the coffee table, still holding his crop between the two of them. "-that I can safely say, I have **not!** "_

_"Dad, for God's sake..." Sarah groaned, going to stand between the two men. Robert ignored her._

_"If you think you can get away with this-"_

_"Robert!" Karen pitched in._

_"I'll have you know, she came **willingly-!** " Jareth grabbed the crop then with both hands as Robert tried to wrestle it off him._

_"You scoundrel!"_

_"Tell him, Sarah-!" Jareth looked at her with pleading eyes, and then jumped off the table, rushing up the stairs. Robert grabbed a poker from the fireplace and gave chase, brandishing it above his head like a sword._

_"Prey on my daughter, will you?!"_

 

* * *

 

Needless to say, Jareth wasn't exactly welcome in the Williams household anymore.

"Now can you see why I left?" Sarah chuckled as they walked down the street. They hadn't left the Above Ground yet as the Goblin King had yet more mysterious errands to do.

"I think I have a vague idea." Jareth grinned back at her. "But I seem to remember you saying that the reason you left was because of _me._ " His hand found itself unapologetically wedged in the back pocket of her jeans. Sarah's lips curled up when she felt him squeeze one buttock. "Or did you just say that to get me into bed..?" His face then took on a scandalised expression.

"Damn. You figured me out, Goblin King." Sarah nudged him with her elbow.

The Goblin King smirked as they came to a familiar, weatherbeaten door. "Now then, I'm not going to be too long-"

"No you're not."

"I just said that-"

"Because I'm coming in this time."

The look Jareth gave Sarah was a mixture of horror and embarrassment.

"You don't _have_ to." He laughed weakly. Sarah watched his eyes as they flickered about nervously. "You'd be bored out of your _mind._ " Sarah raised an eyebrow, having none of it. Jareth sighed before his appearance changed abruptly. He was the same Jareth, but much less fanciful - his hair was still long, though tied in a messy bun of sorts. His face was free of makeup, and his clothes were exceedingly drab. Well, for the Goblin King they were. Anyone else would look rather well turned out. "Fine." He pouted. "But don't make a fuss, I'm warning you now."

"Fine." Sarah smirked as Jareth knocked on the door this time, and quickly linked arms so that he couldn't escape. They waited, and she felt the man beside her straighten slightly when they heard footsteps on the other side of the door.

A moment later the door opened with a loud creak. Sarah heard a woman's voice mutter, _'need some WD-40 for this bloody thing...'_

"David!"

"Ello mum."

 

* * *

 

Jareth opened the large tin of Quality Street by the sofa. And prompt closed it with a sigh.

"Why do you put sewing supplies in the sweet tin? That's just cruel." He whined, flopping down to sit.

"You're the only one in the family with a sweet tooth, so there aren't any going begging 'round this house." The woman chuckled.

"Yes, I suppose I do have somewhat of a taste for the **sweeter** things..." He then gave Sarah a look, and the girl groaned, fighting every urge not to kick him in the shins.

"This your treacle, then?" The older woman nodded to Sarah, who was perched rather nervously next to Jareth. Sarah gave him a panicked look, not understanding anything.

"Treacle tart - sweetheart." Jareth supplied. Sarah mouthed an _'Oh...'_ not contributing any further.

"He's been singing your praises every time I see him." Jareth's mother chuckled. Sarah went pink then. "Your name is Daphne, isn't it..?" Sarah's eyes widened before the woman let out a belting laugh. "Only joking, lovey! Don't look so scared! I'll go make a cuppa; you put your feet up and make yourself at home." The woman laughed as she left the room, chattering what sounded like _'a young American!'_. Sarah turned to Jareth who was holding back his laughter.

"What the hell..?!" She whispered.

"I was trying to spare you. Especially after what happened with your father just now." Jareth leaned back, touching shoulders with her. " _Inlaws..._ " He scoffed.

"Did we go back in time to get here?" Sarah asked.

"No." Sarah stared at him incredulously. "As luck would have it, we seem to occupy the same time period. Isn't that fascinating..."

"You could say that." Sarah's blush slowly started to fade away, but something was still irking her. "Who's Daphne..?" She prodded.

"The cat." The cat in question, ginger and fat then wound itself between Sarah's legs, purring loudly. "Was that your jealous face just now?" Jareth's eyes were alight with mischief.

"No." She lied. "Was that your real accent just now?" Sarah delighted in the blush that quickly appeared on the Goblin King's face. Before he could engage her in anymore sassiness, Jareth's mother entered the room then with a tea-tray in her hands.

"Why do you always turn up when your dad's out of the house?" She chuckled, setting the tray down on a small table.

"No idea." Jareth's voice sounded like it was straining to be pleasant. Sarah thought she heard him mumble what sounded like _'just lucky, I suppose'_. She watched him carefully and then took his hand giving it a reassuring squeeze. Jareth's mother tsked, knowing her son well enough to recognise a lie when she heard one.

"State of that boat-race." Sarah looked confused.

"Face." Jareth explained, taking a sip of tea.

"The two of you aren't still fighting, are you?" The older woman put her hands on her hips then as if she were talking to a five year old. Sarah felt Jareth stiffen beside her, and her hand gave his another squeeze.

"Not at all." The Goblin King spoke after a moment. Happy with his answer, his mother then set about to pouring more tea. After some friendly chatter, Jareth suddenly piped up that it was really time they should be leaving. Sarah was confused, but decided not to question him on it until they were out of the house at least. His odd behaviour always had a reason.

Just as they stepped out of the front door, Sarah was about to speak when Jareth stopped abruptly. Sarah looked at the man that was blocking their path, her stomach twisting as recognition of who he must've been sunk in. And why the Goblin King was so eager to suddenly leave.

" _Dad._ " Jareth spat the word as though it tasted rather foul.

 

* * *

 

 

Sarah stared at the meal in front of her, trying her best to school her face into a pleased expression.

"What is this..?" She whispered quietly.

"Shepard's pie." Jareth poked his with a fork, looking just as displeased.

"Oh." Sarah was quiet for a moment. "Is it supposed to look like that?"

"Sadly." He nodded before muttering under his breath. "I feed it to the goblins when they're especially naughty." Sarah then snorted loudly before covering her face in embarrassment. Jareth's parents stared at her from across the table.

"Rude to whisper." His father said. Jareth bristled, and Sarah could've sworn she heard thunder outside.

The meal was tense for all parties involved. Sarah kept her eyes to her plate. Jareth's mother kept looking between her son and husband, just waiting for things to kick off. To everyone's relief things just stayed at a consistently tense level. That was of course until dessert.

Sarah made up for the lack of dinner she ate, inhaling the delicious cake in front of her. Jareth watched her with a love dazed expression, his guard completely down.

"Eating for two?" Jareth's father spoke up then. Sarah dropped her spoon with a clatter. The air suddenly became very thick and charged with energy. Jareth's mother gave her husband a sharp glare, knowing how this was about to unfold. "Why else would you put up with him?" Sarah's eyes widened, and she fought to swallow her mouthful, eager to give him a few choice words in return. "He's always been a... _difficult_ boy."

Before Sarah could launch herself across the table, Jareth stood. The speed of it caused the chair behind him to clatter to the floor. He simply stood there, his body language coiled and irate. Sarah stared between the two men, waiting for the Goblin King to explode.

"Apologise." Jareth spoke. His voice was eerily calm, but his eyes betrayed him, absolutely livid. Jareth's father then stood, looking equally impassive.

"No."

 

* * *

 

 

Sarah blushed in the hallway as she and Jareth said their goodbyes. Jareth's father was still in the kitchen, holding a bag of frozen peas over his eye.

"He's always ruining things..." Jareth's mother sighed wearily, turning to Sarah. "I'm so sorry we had to meet like this." She was silently wishing her husband had opted for extra overtime that day. Sarah seemed such a sweet girl to her, one she would readily welcome into their family. Though she hated to badmouth her husband, it was always him that started these fights. "Don't be a stranger." She then looked at Jareth before hugging him tightly.

"I will never be that to you." He promised, returning the hug. "Check behind the television, by the way."

"You didn't-"

"I did."

Only once they were out of the house did Jareth explain to Sarah that his trips Above Ground were usually to drop off any winnings he'd cheated out of the fae. As much as he hated his father, his mother didn't deserve to go wanting.

Sarah held him a little more tightly than usual when Jareth spirited them away to the Underground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to give Jareth the Brixtonian accent. The idea of him putting on airs is just too funny. (and cockney rhyming slang gives me LIFE. My dad says half this shit, it's both hilarious and cringeworthy GDI.)
> 
> And yes, the 'young American' line in reference to Sarah was a Bowie reference XD


	14. Slow Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here shall we live in this terrible town  
> Where the price for our minds  
> shall squeeze them tight like a fist  
> And the walls shall have eyes  
> And the doors shall have ears  
> But we'll dance in their dark  
> And they'll play with our lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Marqys is a fucking twat, and we all want him dead already...

Sarah looked up at Jareth as she rubbed his already healed knuckles. She supposed if he hadn't given his father a smack in the eye, she would have been sorely tempted to herself.

"He doesn't deserve you." She said, pausing in her ministrations. "If he knew about all of this-" Sarah held an arm up in the direction of the open window. Outside of it the Labyrinth was clearly visible in all it's glory, spanning on for what seemed an eternity until meeting the horizon.

"He does." Jareth then said quietly.

The silence that followed was deafening.

"I'm sorry..?" Sarah then spoke, noting how the Goblin King flinched.

"He _knows._ " Jareth reiterated. "It's... a long story, Sarah."

"So tell me." Sarah sat herself down on the arm of his throne, giving him (what she hoped was) an encouraging look. Jareth chuckled, but his voice sounded tired.

"Alright." He smiled, an arm wrapping around her waist. "When I was seven years old, my father caught me smoking." Sarah's eyes widened, and she smiled. "Yes I know, _bad Jareth..._ " He tittered. "But it was the final straw after a lot of acting out."

"You sound like you're excusing him."

"Believe me, I'm not." Jareth's smile faded. " _'I wish the goblins would take you away - right now.'_ He'd said. I was still at a young enough age to be afraid of such faerietales. Perhaps that was why they came at all..." He then smirked. "Every time he threatened me with them, I left milk outside the door. I even put oats in my pockets, terrified that I'd be spirited away to the Underground if I didn't. But, then when he actually wished me away, I suddenly didn't care anymore. I wanted to go." Sarah found Jareth's hand, squeezing it. "I wanted a new father, and to be out of that wretched house." He hissed, not realising that in his rage his hand was squeezing Sarah's back uncomfortably now. She took it in her stride, but when Jareth heard her wince, he pulled back as though her hand were one of iron. "I am so sorry..." He whispered, turning away.

"Don't be." Sarah said firmly. She grabbed his shoulders, turning him to face her. Jareth kept his gaze turned down, too ashamed to look her in the eye. "Jareth, it's OK. I'm here now."

"For now." He tried to ignore Sarah's indignant expression, speaking before she got the chance. "You haven't seen the worst of me, and that I would not wish on anyone. Least of all you, Sarah." He looked up, his mismatched eyes watery.

"For Gods sake, Jareth." Sarah hissed, her temper flaring. "I came here because I chose to. Don't you think I was ready to take the bad with the good from the get go?" She folded her arms, her gaze like green fire. "I'm not so great either."

"You could have fooled me..." His lips were on her neck moments later, nipping gently. Sarah tsked, aware that he was trying to change the subject, or distract her enough to drop it.

"Jareth, I'm serious." She sighed, pulling away with some reluctance. "You don't _ever_ have to hide from me—" Sarah then frowned when there was a loud knocking at the castle's doors. Jareth groaned, heaving himself off the throne with a kingly scowl in place; for who dared to interrupt such a precious moment?

"Wait here." He whispered, stalking off. Sarah listened as his footsteps ebbed away, and then very quietly began following behind.

She paused every now and then, hiding behind the furniture, or doors - careful not to step too quickly, or loudly. Once they got to the front doors of the castle, Sarah hid herself behind a tapestry, watching the scene outside unfold.

"Marqys." Jareth's voice was quiet, but it made Sarah shudder all the same. "This is unexpected. Tea? Crumpets?" He then grinned before adding, "Birdseed..?"

"I don't plan on staying all that long." Marqys sneered. He seemed to be hiding something within his ostentatious clothes. Jareth either didn't notice, or was trying hard to appear as though he wasn't.

"Pity." The Goblin King tilted his head, his entire stance one of boredom. "Is this a nephew/uncle sort of affair? Are you in need of advice?"

"Jareth-"

"Because first of all, always floss. Second, brush that weird hair. Lice don't attract girls-"

"Jareth!"

"A little bit of makeup goes a long way. And a lot of makeup even more so." Jareth snickered, folding his arms. "Alright, I'm done, what are you _really_ here for?"

"Revenge." Marqys narrowed his beady eyes, and Jareth rolled his. _Change the blood record_ , he thought.

"You've stabbed me - that didn't work. You used my guise - that didn't work either." The fae took a few steps forward, and Sarah came out from her hiding place, worried of what may happen next. "Now what?"

"I'm glad you asked..." Marqys then pulled out a large bottle from a pocket under his cloak. Sarah eyed it curiously. It just looked like dirty brownish-red water. Before she could blink, Marqys had thrown it, the bottle smashing against Jareth's face.

What Sarah saw made her blood curdle.

Smoke was coming off the fae, but he kept advancing on the skeksis. Parts of his face seemed to melt, disintegrating with every step until they revealed what Sarah realised to her horror was bone. As quickly as his face melted, it began repairing itself, muscle and sinew threading back into place before plump skin covered it.

"H-How..?!" Marqys didn't have much time to think before Jareth's hand was around his throat, lifting him off the floor. "Jareth please..!" He choked out, running out of air.

"I should pluck and roast you, boy!" The Goblin King's voice was loud as thunder, and Sarah could have sworn she felt the stones under her feet rumble. She then stared in horror as Jareth gained not one, but two heads in height - his hair, still as unruly now flecked with black and blue, the sheer volume of it obscuring his face. She watched still as his body stretched at a sickening pace. She surmised that his clothes must have been enchanted, stretching but never breaking when his shoulders widened with a crunch. The hand around Marqys's throat was now larger, and Sarah noted that the points of his claws were struggling against the glove.

"Jareth..?" The Goblin King straightened at the voice behind him. His guise melted back into place, and the glare he gave Marqys was one that could melt iron.

"You're grounded." Jareth spat, shaking the skeksis for emphasis. An Oubliette opened in the floor directly below, and Jareth released his grip.

Marqys had enough presence of mind however to reach out and grab Jareth's pendant before he did. The length of leather holding it in place snapped, and with it the enchantment that kept his true form hidden.

The skeksis cackled as the hole closed, and Jareth stood there staring at the stone floor, once again monstrous. Sarah took a step forward, but Jareth was already gone.

 

* * *

 

 Jareth, back in his chambers growled furiously. How dare that little shit. How dare he?! _"_ _I wasn't ready... Wasn't ready, not yet..."_ The Goblin King muttered frantically to himself, pacing the room. The door flew open, and he threw a hand over his face, turning away with a howl.

"What's all this?!" Hoggle grumped. When he arrived at the castle, he'd found Sarah in the throne room looking despondent. Far be it from Hoggle to force it out of her. Instead, he'd stomped through the castle to the apparent source of her woes - Jareth.

"Oh, it's only you..." Jareth's arm flopped down, and Hoggle screamed, jumping back at the sight of his King.

"S-So ye finally-"

"No." Jareth snapped. "It's complicated. But she didn't see much." He sighed before growling to himself again. "That bloody vulture!"

"Oh." Hoggle nodded, making sense of things. So Sarah hadn't been sitting there in a state of complete disgust and shock. That was something, at least... "He's a tricky bugger, isn't he?"

"You could say that." Jareth scowled. "But I have a little **errand** for you, Hoggle."

"Aw, jeez..."

"You'll find that Oubliette, and you'll get that amulet back, or so help me-!" He paused, aware of the horrified look his... what exactly was Hoggle? Employee? Barely. He didn't pay him enough for that. "This is your fault anyway." Jareth hissed. "Leaving War Water out for anyone to pinch." He ran his hands over his face. Thank the gods the stuff had been diluted. It hurt like dry buggery, but it could've been so much worse.

"I didn't leave it out!" Hoggle squeaked, rising up to his full height, which next to Jareth wasn't all that high. "I put it in me shed!"

"Did you **lock** the shed..?" Hoggle looked away bashfully. "As I thought."

"Why can't _you_ go and get it?" The dwarf angled.

" **H** _a_ **v** _e_ **y** _o_ **u** _s_ **e** _e_ **n** _t_ **h** _e_ **s** _t_ **a** _t_ **e** _o_ **f** _m_ **e** _?_ **!** " The castle shook, Jareth's voice suddenly sounding like three. His shoulders relaxed a moment later, and he waved the door closed. Sarah could be anywhere. She had a penchant for sneaking after all. "One must take responsibility for their actions, mustn't one?" Hoggle then nodded sheepishly. "Good." He stalked off, and Hoggle followed after him into one of the side rooms to his chambers. Inside were a variety of doors, some pretty, others worn and ugly. Shortcuts into the Oubliettes, and their adjourning catacombs. "Don't take too long, Hoggle... I'll be watching."

"And if he tries to eat me..?" Hoggle whimpered.

"Then that will be one less pest for me to deal with. **Go.** " He ordered, pointing to a door.

 

* * *

 

Sarah sat outside Jareth's door, her knees hugged to her chest. "Tell me the rest?" She chanced.

Jareth had triple locked the door, and wedged an ornate chair up against it for good measure. He was glad that Sarah still wanted anything to do with him after earlier. It had been a shock, but she hadn't been put off. A part of him felt almost eager to rip the door off it's hinges, welcome whatever reaction he'd receive, and to hell with the consequences.

But a stronger part was far too scared of rejection. Oh, Jareth could take rejection - from his father, from his subjects even - but never from her. He didn't know what he'd do with himself if she left. He felt like one of those sad little characters in those romance novels she favoured - their entire existence hinging on their 'soulmate', and everything else be damned. Jareth tried to think then about all the other things in his life he had to be proud of. Things that were separate from Sarah.

His castle was a dump. There was a sinkhole that he'd left to fill with so much sewage that it became sentient, and demanded a title! The entrance to his labyrinth was in ruins, and that was before Sarah got there. And there was a nasty pixie infestation at the main gate, ruining his crocuses!!!

No, aside from Sarah, he really didn't have anything going for him... A sobering thought, and one that had him chickening out yet again. He'd show her. In time. Just not now.

Now was the time for story telling.

"When the goblins took me away, there was suddenly this whole new realm. I was enchanted and seduced by it, like any child would be. The King took me in. I was a rare case, as I'd arrived on a prophetic date. The heir to the throne was set to appear on that day, and into the Underground I tumbled." His tone sounded nostalgic at the fact, and Sarah smiled. "I was given new clothes, and a room bigger than my house. I lived there some years before finally bothering to travel back Above Ground. It was nearly an afterthought... I immediately felt guilty for staying away as long as I had. For indulging in the thought of never returning. My mother didn't deserve such worry." He sighed.

"Jareth..." Sarah's hand pressed against the door. She suddenly felt that wave of utter self hatred that she'd been waiting months for. Tears stung her eyes as it hit her. Life had been 'tough', and she'd ran away, content to never come back. Without even saying goodbye. Before Jareth had offered to take her Above Ground, the idea of returning hadn't even occurred to her.

"That amulet was given to me by the King when he cast the enchantment - it resides there, not within me. But it isn't foolproof. If my emotions get the better of me, the enchantment isn't strong enough in that moment." Jareth bit his lip, feeling uncomfortable. "And until I get it back, I'm afraid I won't be leaving this room."

"Jareth-"

" **That's final, Sarah**." Sarah heard a crackle of thunder, and buttoned her lip before she upset him further. She'd promised him that she wouldn't push this, and already she was going back on her word. Clearly he still needed time. And he needed her to prove somehow that she would never run from him - no matter what she saw. Sarah mulled it over in her head, coming up with nothing. How could she prove this to him?

"Alright." She conceded. "Can I hear the rest now?" Jareth relaxed on the other side of the door.

"When I went back Above Ground, my father had panicked after my disappearance. He'd seen the goblins take me away, and back then there wasn't even a Labyrinth to run. It was only after I arrived that the King decided it unfair that the abandoned children, through no fault of their own, were to reside in a new realm, becoming goblins against their will." Jareth sighed. "My parents split in my absence, and my father moved far away, telling my mother that he'd taken me with him, and that I didn't ever want to see her again."

"That's... Horrible." Sarah decided on that word instead of swearing profusely.

"Yes. My mother was a wreck when I returned. It would cause her too much grief to learn the truth. Instead I played along, told her I was just having a tantrum, and that I never meant what I'd apparently said." Jareth fiddled with his tight gloves before shedding them. "Some years later, my parents remarried. She was happy again, and I didn't wish to ruin that, and thus said nothing. He then decided that I needed to go to boarding school. It was the perfect cover for my absences away Underground. My mother was sad again, but it was the easiest way."

"Easy for _him..._ " Sarah hissed, fists clenching. "Your mother seems lovely." Her voice softened, and it brought a smile to Jareth's face. "I think she'd understand."

"I don't want her to see this. What I've become." He sighed. "A face only a mother could love - but I think even she would find difficulty in this case."

Sarah winced, her heart breaking. She'd find a way to prove her devotion to him. She'd fix this. Somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jareth, don't be so mean to Hoggle is2g.
> 
> Also, for those curious about War/Mars Water:
> 
> Ingredients  
> * A jar/bottle  
> * Water  
> * Iron nails
> 
> Yes, essentially it's a jar or bottle full of Fae-Away! XD I'm pagan, and when this recipe found itself on my dashboard, I headcanon'd Hoggle's faerie-spray as War/Mars Water, since it stuns the faeries - and we all know iron is their weakness...


	15. Turn And Face The Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whereby things take an interesting turn... I'm sure you can guess where to.
> 
> The title was a bit of a dead give away, wasn't it..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An entire month!! I've been so snowed under with prompts, that this fic kinda fell into obscurity... I didn't want to rush this next chapter, though, so it was really good for me to leave it a bit and come back to it.

"Couldn't you have just put him in the Bog?" Sarah smirked when she heard the Goblin King cackle from behind the door. Sarah's cruelty (when it wasn't directed at him) was one of Jareth's favourite things.

"The Bog is reserved for only the very worst." Was Jareth's reply. "Besides, as I've said, he's family."

Sarah was quiet a moment. "You're not even _related._ And after all that he's done, you still find a way to forgive him?"

"I do." The fae paused. He didn't want to go too deeply into things. There was still so much Sarah didn't know. Couldn't know. He had to deal with this himself - it wasn't her mess.

"Well you're a better person than me, because I would've dipped him in the Bog three times over..." The woman behind the door huffed. First Jareth excused his own father for his bad behaviour, and now it seemed he was doing the same with Marqys. She never would've thought the big bad Goblin King that materialised before her so very long ago would've had a forgiving bone in his body. How little she knew him back then. She'd seen what she wanted to - no, she'd seen what **he** wanted her to. He'd built walls, like those around his castle, invisible walls to keep his heart guarded. The heart that had been broken too many times before.

Sarah suddenly wanted to kill Marqys. Slowly.

"Well, you always were the cruel one." Jareth felt the corners of his mouth pulling up at Sarah's muffled scoff.

If he'd been able to read her mind, he would have called her much worse, she reasoned.

 

* * *

 

Hoggle trembled, his lantern held aloft as he tried now to navigate the third oubliette. From the smell of the last, he was sure it was situated under the Bog. Luckily for him this one just smelled musty... The dwarf turned around very slowly - and promptly dropped the lantern with a scream.

"I have to say, that bottle of War Water could have proved to be very useful." Marqys sneered before his tone became colder. "If it hadn't been so **weak.** "

"I'll do better next time-!"

"There won't **be** a next time if you keep dragging your feet, Hoggle!" The skeksis hissed. "Did you give her the mirror..?" Hoggle nodded, every craggy wrinkle of his face now etched with shame. "Then you're not _completely_ useless. Good." Hoggle then found the amulet being thrown at him. He grabbed it before it could fall, his confusion clear. "Give my uncle back his trinket. We'll leave sweet little Sarah to do the rest."

 

* * *

 

Jareth leaned against the bedroom door, Sarah's voice washing pleasantly over him. "Y'know, since my father didn't technically give us his blessing, I have another idea."

"Oh? Pray tell, what would that be, precious..?" The Goblin King smirked, waiting.

"That you go on an epic quest. Prove your devotion for me!" She laughed.

"And how could I possibly do that?" He teased.

"Well for starters, you could do the next best thing." She paused, the grin on her face almost painful. "You could get Hoggle, Ludo, and Didymus's approval..." Sarah then cackled when she was met with silence.

"That's cruel." He huffed finally.

"But fair." She tittered. "I want you to get their blessing by the end of the day."

"And if I fail..?" He angled.

"Or you don't get so much as a kiss until we speak the vows on our wedding day.

"I think we should get married today." Jareth spoke, earning a laugh from Sarah.

He was just about to speak when there came a noise. Looking up, he saw that Hoggle had returned. The dwarf hung back in the doorway, his face unreadable. "Jareth?"

"Did you get it..?" Jareth hissed, ignoring Sarah. Hoggle held the amulet aloft, and the fae snatched it, tying it behind his neck. "Took you long enough..." He grumbled before thinking better of himself. "Um. Well done." He muttered. Hoggle gave him a look. "Oh, shut up." He then unwedged the chair from the door, and watching with surprise as Sarah immediately tumbled into the room. Eavesdropping by the keyhole, no doubt.

"You're-"

"Back." Jareth smiled that impish smile. A guilty stab made itself known, and Jareth groaned before adding, "Thanks to Hoggle." Credit where credit was due...

"Hoggle?" Sarah's eyes widened. "That freak didn't hurt you, did he?" She gave Hoggle's figure a panicked glance, checking for cuts and bruises. Jareth was about to take offence when he realised she was talking about Marqys.

"No, I'm fine." Hoggle mumbled, his eyes on the floor.

"What you did was very brave." Sarah smiled warmly at her friend. "And noble." Hoggle seemed to shrink at that, flapping his arms dismissively. "It's true! Isn't it, Jareth?" Jareth made a halfway noise of agreement, wishing the dwarf would make an excuse already and get the fuck out.

"Well, I've gotta be on my way-" Jareth could've kissed him. He wouldn't... But one became rather giddy in times like this.

"Nonsense! At least join us for dinner before you do." Hoggle gave Jareth a quick glance. The Goblin King's face was calm, and collected, and a smile curved his lips upward. Anyone who didn't know Jareth would think he was in a good mood. He was not, as it happened. Hoggle held back a whimper when he caught a flash of the man's teeth.

"I ate before I came..!" Was Hoggle's panicked reply. The Oubliette was starting to look more and more inviting, the longer Jareth stared at him. "I think I left my stove on, anyway..!" Sarah watched her friend go in confusion, finally shrugging.

"He's been acting so weird lately..." She whispered. Of course, she couldn't tell Jareth of the other instances. That would mean speaking of the hand mirror. She met Jareth's skeptical expression with a sure smile. "Never mind. I'm sure it's nothing."

 

* * *

 

Sarah took Jareth to her bed that night. She'd finally found a way to convince him of her devotion.

Of course as their relationship progressed, they'd gotten more and more handsy. But things hadn't escalated to that very important part yet, and so Sarah let any reservations melt away - this was the perfect time, she knew that now.

Jareth sighed against her neck, his ungloved hands running over her flesh. Both of them were finally naked. In times before, clothing would be shed, but still some remained, and Sarah wanted nothing more than to rip off everything, and straddle the Goblin King.

But always she stopped herself. Sarah would tell herself that good girls only do that after the wedding. Good girls don't give in to their lust that quickly. Good girls aren't _easy._

But god, how she wanted him. To finally feel him inside her. Moving. Thrusting. Did that make her easy..? More importantly, did she even care?

Sarah let her legs spread, her lips parting in a soft sigh. Jareth's arousal was very soon nestled between her folds, moving against the slickness there. They embraced, and moved with one another for quite some time. Teasing each other; chuckling and moaning in equal measure. Sarah's nails skimmed down Jareth's back, and she smirked at the shivers that induced.

"Tell me what you want." Sarah whispered. The anticipation had her insides doing little flips as Jareth's eyes locked with hers, his breathing becoming heavy. One of his hands cupped her face, a thumb gliding over her lower lip.

"Sarah, I want everything, so long as you are willing." He hummed. "Are you willing?" His cock rubbed a little faster between her legs, and Sarah whimpered, wishing for it to slip inside her already. She nodded quickly. "Sarah, tell me what you want." For once Jareth wasn't teasing. It was in his blood to need affirmation. A simple nod or smile just wasn't enough. Technically he hadn't stolen Toby - he'd answered a call, nothing more. Jareth needed consent before everything. Sex included.

"Jareth please..." She whined, moving her hips in earnest. God, just fuck me already, she thought. Jareth didn't move, watching her carefully. Sarah could've screamed. "I want you to make love to me. Right this minu-" She didn't have time to finish, Jareth entered her in one slow movement. Sarah's arms wrapped around him, her legs spreading further to accommodate him. Once he was fully buried, Jareth's head rested on her chest.

"God, it took you long enough..." He laughed when Sarah batting him on the top of the head. He'd wanted this just as long as she - longer in fact. He'd dreamt of it. Daydreamed of it. Pondered on it. Romanticised it. But everything he'd fantasised about - what he'd built up in his head? None of that came close to this. The feeling of her clinging heat around him. The way he could feel her heartbeat against his face. Hear it fluttering and matching his own beat for beat.

"I always thought you would do all the running, mister..." Sarah scoffed, content to just lay there and adjust a moment longer. "I always dressed myself in haste, thinking you'd fall out of the ceiling and try to fuck me." Jareth laughed loudly at that. "But... I suppose I wouldn't have minded."

"So you're telling me..." Jareth's lips began trailing kisses over her cleavage. "That we could have been doing this..." He sucked at one nipple before releasing it. "Weeks ago?"

"Maybe months ago..." Sarah flushed at Jareth's expression. "You remember when I jumped out of my window that first night..?" Jareth nodded, unable to articulate now. "God I wanted to slap you, but... I kind of imagined things escalating. Just a little." Jareth made a low kind of a growl in the back of his throat, pulling her closer as his hips began to move. Sarah gasped, her legs rising to then wrap around his waist. "Jareth..."

The Goblin King nearly came undone just by the way she whispered his name. He was inside her. Inside his sweet Sarah. Finally. She'd asked for it. Practically ordered him. "Well, the wait has made it that much sweeter..." He purred. They quickly established a rhythm, Jareth's arms hooking under Sarah's knees to hold her at just the right angle. Sarah was content to lay there and enjoy it, watching him. His hair was even wilder now in the throes of passion. His pale face pink around the edges.

Jareth was reminded of the night where she'd first rubbed herself to orgasm in this very bed. The look in her eyes as she came had left him hard as steel, and he'd tended to his needs rather quickly upon returning to his chambers. Sarah thought she had been loud that night, but the Goblin King's moans had put hers to shame.

Jareth cupped her face, watching Sarah's eyes screw shut. She wasn't far off... The fae whispered her name, chanted it until she made eye contact. From that moment they were both powerless to look away, panting and moaning as Sarah climbed higher.

"I'm..." Sarah choked out. Jareth's lips curled up in satisfaction.

"Come for me, Sarah..." He whispered, before his voice came out in a groan - her hips had sped up, chasing that orgasm desperately now. "My Goddess..." He moaned. Jareth could feel his own pleasure building as Sarah cried out at every thrust. He continued to stare deeply into her eyes, watching as she lost herself before him. Sarah then gasped as her body shivered. Jareth's hips took over from hers as she came, pumping harder and faster now. "Yes, love... Come for me." He growled. Sarah's hands clutching at him as she cried out again and again. "Yes..." He moaned as her body clenched and tried in earnest to milk his cock into its own climax.

Jareth didn't last long, emptying himself into her with a whine. He continued thrusting, making use of any lingering hardness. They simply laid like that, rocking against each other in their collective afterglow until they were ready for the second round.

Jareth lasted much longer now that his first orgasm was out of the way. Sarah came a further three times, any shame of her sweaty appearance long forgotten. They were both a mess; flushed and dripping with sweat. Jareth's makeup was everywhere, and Sarah's hair a birds nest.

They fell into sleep just as the sun began to rise. Sarah was the first to wake, humming softly as her arms stretched. The sunlight filtering through the window had her squinting, and moving away. She rolled over in Jareth's arms, one of her own sliding under her pillow to bring it close-

Her hand touched against something cool and hard.

Sarah suddenly felt terrible. Some days ago she'd moved the hand mirror Hoggle had given her from the bedside drawer to rest under her pillow instead. Her palm wrapped around the handle as her heartbeat quickened. Jareth's breathing behind her was deep and even.

He'd never know...

Slowly, and ignoring common sense, Sarah pulled the mirror out from under her pillow. She started slowly, tilting it until she could see the hand settled on her waist. As she suspected, the hand was much bigger in this form. His nails were long, black shiny things, pointed at the ends; contrasting greatly with his pale skin. Sarah tilted the mirror further, inspecting the rest of his arm. Just as soft and sinewy as she was used to. A little bigger in proportion, but still familiar.

Sarah pushed further still, getting to his neck. A little longer, but still quite normal. His chin was still dimpled, but it was a little sharper in it's angle. His lips fuller, and the teeth she could see between them pointed like his nails. Not unattractive by any means. His nose was a little bigger, but roughly the same shape.

And his eyes were beautiful. Much bigger, perhaps too big for his face, but she liked them. His good eye was of palest white with just a pinprick of a pupil. The other completely black. His eyes... His eyes-

Were open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the fic summary makes sense, huh..? ;)
> 
> If anyone wants a visual aid of Jareth: https://67.media.tumblr.com/604ac84fb213b569be9c52192e04856a/tumblr_o4ibduriAa1vobbpko1_540.jpg


	16. Lost and Lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One step forward. Two steps back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! I was going to update a week ago, but I didn't want to cheat you guys with such a measly chapter...

"Get a good look, did you..?" Jareth's voice was almost too quiet to hear. Sarah's heart was in her mouth, and she found that she could not speak at all. The silence dragged on, and Sarah trembled watching him. "Well _—_?"

"I..." Sarah clutched the mirror, still in her hand. Her expression shifted to one of realisation, and her blood felt icy cold and hot all at once. "I fucked up, didn't I?" Jareth sighed. "And for what?" She then launched the small hand mirror across the room, not even watching as it smashed.

"Sarah—"

" _No._ " Sarah was pacing the room. She grabbed her nightgown, haphazardly wrapping it around herself. "I can fix this—"

"Sarah, _please—_ "

"Thirteen hours. I'll do it again. I'll run the Labyrinth for you." She was cupping the man's face, blinking back tears. Jareth didn't quite meet her eyes, his expression distant. " _Please..._ "

After a long moment, Jareth spoke. "Alright."

"Send me back to the beginning. I'll make this right." Sarah sniffed. It was all she could think to do right now. The only way to prove herself.

"I'll send you back." He nodded. The room was then empty, save for Jareth. He conjured up a crystal ball, and peered into it.

Sarah was now sitting on her bed, back in the Above Ground.

 

* * *

 

Say your right words...

Her own poor choice of which echoed around the inside of Sarah's head, taunting her. Over and over it chorused:

_'Send me back to the beginning.'_

The beginning.

Sarah had upended her room for the best part of twenty minutes. Knick-knacks were thrown and smashed. Books were torn apart and flung against walls. Sarah sat in the center of it all, her face red and hot, and her eyes now empty of tears, they'd cried so much. Those eyes then travelled to the door.

It was strange that no one had come to inspect the clamour she had made. Strange that the house itself was so silent. Usually the television was blaring downstairs, or Toby was making some sort of noise...

Sarah got up and wrapped her hand around the doorknob, her heart in her throat. She felt a strange emptiness as she opened it, met with a familiar sight.

Sarah was still Underground.

She stooped to leave the room, the door suddenly much smaller. Turning around Sarah realised that she must've just crawled out of Hoggle's shed. She closed the door and reopened it. Now it was full of mundane things like hedge trimmers, and gardening forks. Yes, Hoggle's shed... Grabbing a few things, Sarah pocketed them in her nightgown. She could at least be a little more prepared this time.

Looking to the door to the Labyrinth's entrance, a glower set itself on her face.

"Open." She hissed. The door did nothing. Sarah then held up a rather rusty looking weeding fork. "Fine. I'll open you _myself—_ " The door quickly swung out with a panicked creak, and Sarah smirked. "That's better..."

Upon a few minutes of fruitless walking, she came to a conclusion.

"Jareth's fault..." Sarah sighed, her bare feet scuffed over the dirty glittered floor. This was all Jareth's fault, she told herself.  
  
He loved her. Trusted her, apparently. But he wouldn't show her what he really was. Expected her to wait forever. It wasn't _her_ fault.  
  
After failing to find the same mysterious opening the worm had once shown her, Sarah felt tears sting at her eyes again. Jareth had probably sealed it. And could she blame him?  
  
It wasn't his fault.  
  
"No, this is  **Hoggle's** fault..." She hissed with a renewed vigour, cheeks reddening.  
  
He gave her that mirror. He planted that seed of doubt again. He was to blame for all of this. Yes, _Hoggle._  
  
Except when Sarah began beating her hands against the unscalable slimy walls, she realised that too was a lie.  
  
The blame lay solely with her. Sarah's curiosity had gotten the better of her. She'd taken things for granted. Again. She was a child, still thinking the world owed her; even now.  
  
But tears would prove nothing to Jareth. And simpering apologies would not either.  
  
No, she would do what she promised. She would run his labyrinth again. She would drag herself there bleeding and starved if she had to.  
  
Sarah had been looking for a way to prove everything to him. Finally she'd found it.

 

* * *

 

After another hour, Sarah found a different opening to the rest of the Labyrinth. Having given up on the way she'd gone before, Sarah turned back and went left instead, traversing a similarly desolate path. Everything looked the same. The more she ran, the further away things seemed. Finally she extended her arms, letting her hands skim both walls as she walked. It took some time, but Sarah felt one of the walls disappear all of a sudden, and so quickly rushed through the gap before anyone could close it.

Sarah sighed in relief, but quickly began walking again. She'd wasted enough time in her imaginary room - she couldn't afford to waste any more.

As she walked down another long path, Sarah thought back then on the day Jareth had taught her to fly. Well... _Air walk._

 

* * *

 

 

_"How do you float, anyway?" Sarah pried. "Could I learn to do that?"_  
  
_They were just getting out of Sarah's bed that morning. The Goblin King quickly had a grin on his face._  
  
_"Yes. It's one of the easiest things to learn." His arm hooked around her waist, dragging her back into the warmth of the bed._  
  
_"Oh, get off..." Sarah snorted. Truth be told, it wasn't the worst situation. But she was curious now. And once Sarah got curious, she couldn't let herself be distracted. "Jareth..."_  
  
_"Oh, twist my arm..." He smirked. Jareth rather liked that incessant side to her. So bloody single minded, but it made things easier. He'd wanted to teach this to her on her first night. He'd planned it the moment she jumped out of her window. But then she'd smelled so good. She'd been so soft. Her aura was the most unexpected colour. He'd imagined orange, maybe even yellow. He hadn't expected that alluring kind of red..._  
  
_Without knowing it, Sarah had given herself away immediately._  
  
_Sarah's need for truth, and her eagerness meant that Jareth never needed to wait long before she asked him of something. Usually something he was too much of a coward to even entertain._

_"You know, as lovely as this is _—_ "_

_Jareth interjected then with a snort. "And it is **oh so lovely...** "_

_"Teach me." Her green eyes locked with Jareth's, any levity forgotten, along with any chance of a good morning wank._

_"Are you **sure** you're ready?" The fae still had her in his clutches, playfully running his nose and lips over her neck, causing Sarah to squirm._

_"Yes! Yes, you horrid man!" She laughed, trying to wriggle away. "I can make my books float now, and turn the pages by themselves, you know!"_

_"And I am so very proud." Jareth laid a kiss on her shoulder. "My star pupil." Another kiss, on her neck this time. "But there is much **more** I can teach you..." He sucked at her earlobe before his voice came out in a low purr. "Right here in this **bed.** "_

_So tempting. The space between Sarah's legs was adamant that magic could wait, and that in the present moment orgasms were all that mattered. But as always, Sarah's curious mind trumped any and all other desires._

_"Teach me to fly, Jareth." She smirked when the fae growled petulantly, and watching him leave the bed to get dressed. Jareth threw her nightgown at her with a huff._

_"Well, come on then." He sniffed, looking down his nose at her. Sarah threw a pillow at him._

_Flying was nothing to do with pixie dust. Nor was it much to do with holding your breath and nearly turning blue from concentration. Flying was about letting go. About forgetting that which surrounded you, and rising above it. Flying was about escape - and that was hard to concentrate on with the Goblin King's arms around her. For how could she even pretend that she wanted to be anywhere else..?_

_Sarah felt her stomach drop when the two of them started to fall. As the seconds ticked by, she could swear they were dropping more and more quickly. The wind whipped at their faces, and Jareth continued to chuckle._

_"You're falling!"_  
  
"I know." Jareth smiled dopily.

_Escape. Her very soul was screaming for escape - for safety. The ground was within touching distance _—__

_And then they were floating._

_Jareth's arms opened, allowing Sarah to slip into the open air, unhindered. She was really doing this. "I did it... I did it _—! I _—__ " She then glared at the fae. "You nitwit!" Sarah was going an ugly shade of puce. "Would you have let us fall??"_

_"I knew you would be able to do it _ _— Even children learn this on their first time. I had no qualms about you. Besides...__ " Jareth pointed below to a huge mattress. Hoggle was leaning against it, out of breath having dragged it there a moment prior._

_"No handjobs for a week." Sarah had hissed, not caring if Hoggle overheard or not._

 

* * *

 

 

Sarah was now in the stoney part of the maze. She immediately noticed that things weren't right. The usually pale stone was now jet black, and the sky had turned purple.

"Strange..." She muttered, shaking her head. Sarah then jumped when two familiar voices chorused.

"You look pretty strange yourself!" They laughed. The odd looking goblins guarding their respective doors were still a fixture here it seemed. Sarah almost felt relieved. That was until she realised they were standing upside down, hands on the floor, and their feet in the air; Alph and Ralph replaced now by Tim and Jim.

"Let's just get this part out of the way without the lousy riddles." Sarah crossed her arms. She then turned to the left door. "Open up."

"Are you sure you want this door, missy?" Alph giggled from below, his feet tapping at the air.

Sarah had picked the right door last time, and had fallen into an Oubliette. She would not make that mistake again.

"I'm sure." She nodded.

Alf and Ralph exchanged a knowing look while Jim shuffled to move out of her way.

She would not jinx this again. The phrase 'piece of cake' would not pass her lips today; no it would not! Sarah took a step through the door.

And promptly fell down an Oubliette.

She scrambled at the air, hands grasping. All of a sudden, Sarah felt something plant-like, and closed her fists around it. She winced at the slight feeling of rope burn, but sure enough she stopped falling after a moment.

Sarah held tightly onto the vines. She could hear laughter as the guards swung the door shut above her; the only option now was to hold on until she fell, or let go herself.  
  
She took a deep breath. "I trust you." She whispered into the pitch darkness, before letting her hands falls open. Sarah felt the void around her as she fell, her stomach flipping in terror.

Jareth gripped the crystal ball in his hand, knuckles white under his gloves.

 

* * *

 

Sarah opened her eyes when her rear touched down softly upon something. The blackness was gone, and suddenly everything seemed too bright. Sarah squinted, holding a hand over her eyes while they adjusted.

The narrow walkway she was sat on opened up to another familiar sight - Sarah was in the hedge maze again, this time sat upon a very springy hedge. But things looked different again. She noted the large obelisks were turned on their heads, upside down and balancing on their points.

Sarah walked through an opening, sure that it would lead towards the path she'd once met Ludo. Except when she blinked, she was right back at the start of the hedges.

She tried again, a different route this time. And again she found herself in the same spot.

"Weird..." She muttered, taking a slow and careful look over her surroundings. The Wise Man's chair was there, albeit empty. She wondered, with slight worry, just where he was. Sarah took a seat, hopeful that she might glimmer some wisdom if she were to do so.

She made a show of puffing out her chest, and raising her head high. Yes any moment now, she'd get an epiphany. Any moment...

But nothing came to her.

How on earth would she get to the castle in time? Just what time was it? Perhaps if she'd gone another way to start with... And how could she even get back if she couldn't go forward—?

_'The way forward is sometimes the way back.'_

Sarah smirked to herself. Of course. It was time to stop taking things for granted. Nothing was ever what it seemed here.

Standing, Sarah approached the topiary archway nearest the castle. And promptly turned her back on it. She took a few paces backwards, and sighed with relief when the sunlight around her became dappled, leaves crunching underfoot.

The forbidden forest. She was one step closer...

 

* * *

 

What had been but a few hours ago a beautiful, sunny day, was now completely the opposite. Thunder rolled overhead. The skies erupted with lightening. Sarah was soaked to the bone in seconds, the rain coming down in merciless sheets.

"Hey lady!" Sarah spun around at a familiar voice, uncertain whether or not that was a good thing. "Where are you goin' with a **head** like that?" The Firey cackled.

"I'm... trying to find my way out of this damn forest." She conceded. Somehow she'd ventured too far in, and was now paying the price. Sarah could see nothing but trees, the pale edges of the outer walls completely gone now. Was she walking further away with every step..? "Maybe if I climbed a tree I could see..." She muttered, trying to wipe her sopping wet hair out of her eyes.

"You got a **head** for heights?" The Firey snorted. "I could give you a **hand!!** " The Firey then pulled one off, waving it above it's head. Sarah gave the thing a withering glare. "I'm only pulling your **leg!** Ahahaha!" Sarah cried out when another Firey appeared behind her, yanking on her ankle.

"Stop that!" She screeched, fed up with the pair already.

"Sorry..." The chubby one behind her giggled. She could tell by the way it fidgeted that it was at least trying to behave - however hard that was.

"Hoggle said you all worked in the Goblin City now..." Sarah's expression became suspicious. "Why're you here now?" _Of all the times they could've pitched up_ , she thought bitterly.

"You beat the Labyrinth, right?" The beaked Firey grinned. "So why're  **you** here?" Sarah felt embarrassed then, her walls quickly going up. "You wish **another** baby away?"

"No!" Sarah cried, standing straighter. "I just-" She paused, her throat becoming tight. "I made a _mistake._ And now I'm trying to make things better. Somehow..." She sighed, sitting then on a large toadstool. The Fireies watched her uneasily as she placed her head in her hands.

"Uh... Lady, don't cry! It's not all bad!" The first of the pair shuffled forward, patting her shoulder awkwardly. "You wanna talk about it—"

"I don't have time!" Sarah panicked, standing up. "I need to get to the castle. As fast as possible!"

"Hey, sit down little lady!" The more rotund of the pair then pushed her back down onto the toadstool. "You got a time limit or something?"

"Thirteen hours... But I'm not taking as long as last time..." Sarah felt her worry ebb somewhat, but it was still present. "The longer I take, the worse it will look, surely! I need to get to him—"

"Who?"

"Jareth!" She sagged, defeated. "He **hates** me right now. I have to run the Labyrinth again to prove to him... Prove that I..." Sarah's head was in her hands again. She felt a few hands patting her shoulders again.

"Lady, he ain't angry." The first Firey then spoke in an encouraging tone. Sarah just huffed. "Are ye in an Oubliette?"

"Not anymore..." Sarah grumbled.

"You in the bog?" Sarah suddenly sat up straighter when a third Firey appeared.

"No—!"

"Den e's not angry wit cha, child. E's just-"

"Hurt..." Sarah whispered. She suddenly realised why the forbidden forest had appeared so bright and beautiful when she'd gone with Hoggle that day. This wasn't anger. It was sadness. Sarah choked back a sob as the rain got harder. Jareth's emotions were behind the flourishing, bright surroundings she'd basked in that day. And they were behind the now drab, cold, miserable weather. "It's even worse than I thought..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos, or comment... >:}c


	17. Don't Deceive With Belief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a tangled web the Goblin King weaves...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies that you all had to wait so long. I love you all, and I still can't believe how much everyone seems to love this fic!

The Firey's sense of direction was rather lacking, and Sarah found herself even further into the middle of the forest. The trees were bigger, and so tall that she felt dizzy staring up at them for too long.  
  
The weird creatures had abandoned her when the surrounds got too 'scary'.  
  
"Useless..." She tsked, her feet starting to run blisters. At least she'd had the presence of mind to put on her house slippers before asking Jareth to send her here. She could have been walking the entire Labyrinth barefoot.  
  
The deeper she got, the darker and more dense everything became. The sunlight was barely visible through the canopies above her, and Sarah wrapped her arms around herself with a shiver. A robe was better than nothing, she surmised.  
  
Every small noise made Sarah jump and whirl around, expecting the worst. It was usually a particularly ugly frog, or a bird taking flight, and Sarah felt silly for getting herself so worked up.  
  
The Labyrinth wasn't as daunting as it had been, empty of any real challenges so far. Sarah wondered if Jareth was saving those for the end. Wondered if he was going to throw everything at her then; when she was too exhausted to fight back.  
  
Or maybe he was just too tired to bother with her anymore.  
  
Or maybe this was her real punishment. No distractions. No way to take her mind off her thoughts. No way to ignore the obvious - that it was all _her_ fault.  
  
"You'll see..." She whispered to herself. "I'll champion this Labyrinth again. I will."

 

* * *

  
  
The Elder Troll watched the King of the Goblins carefully. "You're making her run it again..?"  
  
Jareth's eyebrows were pulled taut, a wrinkle between them. "She offered."  
  
"I see..." The Troll moved one of his knights on the chessboard. He thought back to the game he and Sarah had played when she had last been here.  
  
  
  
_"You're aware what the strongest piece on the board is, yes..?" He asked, a wry smile forming on his wizened face._  
  
_Sarah hadn't played much chess Above Ground, favouring other board games. "The King?" She felt some sort of lecture coming on._  
  
_"Not at all." The Elder shook his head. "No, he's almost the **weakest** in fact. Especially if there is no Queen to defend him." Sarah made a surprised sound, turning pink. He pressed on. "Jareth told you he was unpopular, but I don't think he elaborated very much on why his bachelorhood was so frowned upon."_  
  
_"I thought it was because he cheated everyone, and stood them up..." Sarah chuckled._  
  
_"Well, that never helped..." The Troll agreed, smirking. "But a Kingdom, in the grand scheme of things... It's not a very good word." Sarah looked clueless. "The real goal of Royalty is to be able to call their land a Queendom. Queendoms garner respect, and admiration. A **Kingdom...** There aren't a lot left anymore, and nor should there be."_  
  
_"But why..?"_  
  
_"A Kingdom is half of what it should be; is only half protected. You haven't been here long enough to see it, but Jareth has had to fend off countless attacks - chancers trying to conquer his castle, and take what they think they're owed. What they think they could do a better job at ruling."_  
  
_Sarah looked out of the window then. Marqys was trying (and failing) to chop down a very fat tree. "Is that why he—"_  
  
_"Yes." The Troll nodded. "Marqys has personal reasons of course, but he knows that family is one of Jareth's weaknesses. He can use that..." The elder then laughed to himself. "I'm surprised he hasn't tried to kill me yet, or threatened to at least. That would work, actually..."_  
  
_"Don't say that!" Sarah panicked. "Isn't there a way to make him stop?"_  
  
_Unbeknownst to Sarah, the Troll had already answered that question._  
  
_"Why do you think I interfered when I did? I understand how embarrassing it must have been for Jareth to think of proposing to you so early - but he was going to do it in time anyway..." Sarah nodded, the ring on her finger was proof of that. "Marqys has settled down a bit since. But I fear I only bought you time. Until the two of you wed, there's still every chance he might cause you more grief."_  
  
_"Well... We'll just have to push the wedding forward." Sarah nodded, a look of determination on her face. "Ostara isn't far away, right..?" The Troll's smile grew wider._  
  
_"Next week, poppet." He nodded._  
  
_"Then we'll do it then."_  
  
  
  
"How is she faring?"  
  
Jareth was gripping a crystal ball in his hand. "Half way." He said.  
  
The Troll realised something then; he hadn't even given Sarah her wedding present yet.  
  
"Let us pause in our game for a short while. Old age, you know how it is..." His eyes were twinkling.  
  
Jareth rolled his own mismatched pair. "I don't need to know about your incontinence problems, old man..."  
  
"And I'll know if you've moved any of the pieces..." The Elder muttered as he left the room, his tail dragging behind him.

 

* * *

  
  
Sarah couldn't have picked a worse time if she'd tried. For it was the day before Ostara. And where was she?  
  
In the Labyrinth. Her lover sequestered away in his castle, brokenhearted. Her friends nowhere to be seen. And nothing to distract her inner most thoughts.

Sarah thought back to Imbolc, then. It had been exactly one month after her arrival, and Jareth had planted a seed that day, sealing both their fates.

 

* * *

 

_"I have to be going, Sarah. I'm expected for the festivities." He grinned, adjusting his cape. "There is a fayre every year, and Royalty is expected to attend..."_

_She turned her head slowly. Jareth could tell that he had piqued her interest... "Oh..?" The Elder had mentioned that it fell on a full moon, but that was all Sarah knew. She hoped deep down that it wasn't anything like Ostara. Her cheeks flushed recalling Jareth's words._

**_It's basically one big orgy..._ **

_"You couldn't take me, could you..?" Jareth then gave her a faux scandalised expression, his hands creeping around to cup her backside._

_"Right now? Right here..?"_  
  
_Sarah rolled her eyes, smirking. "The fayre, Jareth." Jareth seemed to um and ah, and Sarah's brow furrowed._

_"Oh, twist my arm, precious." He grinned._

_The fayre was exactly as Sarah had imagined - only better. Creatures of every race imaginable were dancing, and laughing, and drinking. Parents with their children, lovers entwined in each other's arms, and even the elderly were all out enjoying the day._

_Sarah thought she'd spotted Marqys, her temper flaring. But it turned out to be a different Skeksis. This one, Jareth told her, was The Ornamentalist, SkekEkt. And apparently he was even more cruel, cunning, or depraved than Marqys. And to be avoided at all costs._

_ Sarah just thought he looked like an overgrown turkey in makeup. _

_ Jareth, after laughing himself into a stitch, told her of a few of the things that particular skeksis had been responsible for, and the hairs on the back of Sarah's neck stood up. _

_ "So I guess all skeksis are pretty much born evil, then..?" She sighed, weaving through the crowd arm in arm with him. She spotted someone who looked similar to the Elder Troll, though his hair was fashioned differently, and his clothes more brightly coloured. "Why don't they act nice? They're not helping their reputation..." _

_ Jareth was silent a moment before he spoke. "They cannot help what they are." He whispered. Sarah appeared even more curious. "But it was not always like this. They were... much more **wholesome** once." Jareth tittered at his own private joke, leaving Sarah even more perplexed. _

_ "Fine, don't tell me." She poked out her tongue. They then happened upon a stall that stood out from the rest. It's insides were shrouded from view with a deep crushed velvet curtain. To the side of the stall was a large sign that read 'Fourtyoon Tellr'. "I've never had my fortune read before... Is it all lies like in the Above Ground?" _

_ "What makes you think they're untrue where you come from, Sarah?" Jareth smirked. _

_ "Just a hunch." The Goblin King shook his head. "What?" _

_ "You used to believe in faerie tales, and now here you are in one - asking me if the fortune teller is a fake?" He laughed. "You can see the irony, can't you?" _

_ "Oh shush." She walked towards the stall with purpose. "Are you coming or not?" _

_ Jareth shook his head, taking something from his pocket. "No. I already know my future very well." He then threw what he had to her. Sarah caught the thing, looking down at it. "Pay them with that. You'll receive your **real** fortune." _

_ Sarah smirked, her thumb smoothing over the black egg in her hand. _

_ SkekEkt appeared beside Jareth the moment Sarah vanished behind the velvet curtain. "That's quite the specimen you managed to ensnare." He chuckled darkly. Jareth gave him a cold look. _

_ "You still owe me from our last bet." The fae spat. SkekEkt never paid up, and when he did it was often something useless anyway. Still, it was always fun to gamble and prove to the scrawny creature how useless he was. That was reward enough in itself. _

_ "I have nothing useful to give to you." Jareth's eyes twinkled. "I don't..!" The skeksis squeaked. _

_ "I will settle for that." Jareth pointed to a fanciful looking crystal the creature had tied to one of the many decorated parts of his person. _

_ The skeksis narrowed it's beady little eyes, pulling away. "That is none of your concern, Goblin King. Besides, I already gave you my best hand mirror! Imported dragon bone, it was made from!" He screeched, turning almost as purple as the crystal he was carrying. _

_ "You know that's not even real, right..?" Jareth sneered, reaching out to grope at the gem. SkekEkt made an angry whimpering noise, holding it away from the man. _

_ "Is so!" _

_ "Then I suppose this..." He then reached into his own blouse, pulling out a second necklace, near identical. "Is worthless..?" He grinned. The skeksis stared at the crystal in horror. "They wouldn't trust you with the **real** one..." _

_ "They..?!" He squeaked. _

_ "Oh, you didn't know..?" Jareth kept the grin from his face, schooling a more embarrassed look instead. "Well... They did say you were slow-" _

_ "THEY?!" SkekEkt repeated, absolutely livid. _

_ "I think the Emperor is trying to turn them against you, you know..." Jareth crossed his arms, his expression sympathetic. "He even told me you're the most **unfashionable-"** _

_ "HE SAID WHAT?!" _

_ "Oh yes... But you and I both **know** that's not the case..." He wrapped an arm around the skeksis, before leaning in to whisper. "I think he's frightened you'll usurp him." _

_ "And he's **right** to be frightened!" SkekEkt hissed, incandescent. _

_ "I told him that." Jareth nodded. "I told him you were not to be trifled with..." The man then sighed. "But he... wait, forget I said anything..." _

_ "What?!" The creature was hopping up and down in his rage. "He WHAT?!" _

_ "Well..." Jareth bit his lip, looking mortified. "He gave me this..." He then untied the crystal from around his neck, holding it up. "And told me to pass it onto Marqys. Because..." Jareth paused again for dramatic effect. "He wishes for **him** to take the throne when he dies." _

_ There was a tense moment of silence before SkekEkt screeched so loud that a nearby window exploded into dust. _

_ "The- The NERVE-" He squawked, walking about in circles. "HE- Oh this is just like him..." SkekEkt grumbled, grabbing his own crystal to give it a good look. "This... Piece of junk!" He threw it to the floor. "I should've known it wasn't real!" _ _ Jareth held out his crystal, and the skeksis snatched it greedily. "I won't forget this..." SkekEkt fumbled to tie it around his own neck. "You know..." He tapped one claw against the gem, looking thoughtful. "There are always positions in our castle... Well... Once I deal with some of the **riffraff,** there will be quite a **few** positions open..." Jareth smiled amiably. "Maybe I can make you a Duke or something..?" _

_ "I'll pay you a visit soon." The fae nodded. "After you've taken your rightful throne, of course." He bowed, ignoring the gorge rising in his throat._

_ "Yes! Yes... Sounds perfect..." SkekEkt muttered, already half deaf and blind with power. "I'll... see you whenever..." He was walking away, imagining all the ways he would punish and kill those who had wronged him. Slowly. _

_ Jareth held out his hand, and Hoggle then appeared beside him. The dwarf placed the crystal in his hand. "Even **I** nearly believed you for a minute..." He rolled his eyes. _

_ "I can be very convincing..." Jareth grinned. _

_ Sarah meanwhile watched as the fortune teller inspected her cards. After about a full minute of silence, she tsked to herself. _

_ "Is it supposed to take this long..?" She asked. _

_ The woman opposite her tilted her head, the mouth Sarah could see from under the intricate mask set in a smirk. "So you're the impatient sort..." She nodded. "I had the feeling from the moment you walked in." _

_ "I didn't pay you to insult me." Sarah stood. _

_ "You didn't pay me at all." Sarah sat back down. Oh, she was good... _

_ "How did you-" _

_ "Know?" Sarah scoffed. "A black egg is one of the most sought after artefacts in the Underground." The fortune teller rolled it between her fingers, and Sarah was reminded of the way Jareth played with his crystals. "Clearly he wanted me to tell you a certain fortune." _

_ "He..?" Sarah played dumb. _

_ "The man who gave you this." The woman set it down on the table. "It's quite a bribe. He must really want to hang onto you." She then continued. "I suspect he is rich. A nobleman of some kind... And you caught his eye - a plain little thing like you." _

_ "Again. I did not pay you to insult me. If you don't want the egg-" _

_ "I never said that." The fortune teller was holding it once more, clearly unwilling to part with it. Sarah smirked now that she had the upper hand. "Tell me. If he is so well to do, why does he feel the need to pay someone to read you a false future?" Sarah looked away; she knew the reason. "Why does he want me to paint a pretty picture of the two of you. Is it because he knows it will never happen..?" _

_ "It will." Sarah spat, her eyes almost glowing. "But he's... stupid sometimes." She conceded. "He thinks if I see him for what he really is, that I'll lose interest. But I've told him already that I won't." Sarah wanted to be patient, but still there was a curious part of her that would not be silenced._

_ The fortune teller nodded to herself. "You seem like a smart young woman. Is there something you can do to force his hand..?" _

_ Sarah was silent for a moment, her heart racing. She thought back to the mirror Hoggle had given her. **"Yes."** _

 

* * *

 

Sarah, thinking to herself again that she was the worst of the worst, bumped into something in her distraction. "S-Sorry..!" She mumbled, looking up. Whatever it was had been huge. Her immediate thought had been Ludo, but when the figure turned around she realised that wasn't the case. "You..."  
  
"Me indeed." The Troll chuckled. "Already half way through. You are persistent..."  
  
"Half way?" She had thought it had been less than that. Hiding a smirk, Sarah drew herself up to her full height. Which wasn't much admittedly... "Did he send you?" Sarah failed to keep the concern from her voice.  
  
"No." The Troll's tail swished. "I'm not even really here; not if you want to get into the technicalities."  
  
"I never saw you..." Sarah tapped her nose, smiling.  
  
The Troll shook his head. "No, you misunderstand. I am projecting myself." Sarah gawped. "Who do you think had to teach that to Jareth? He never even left the castle when he first challenged you to the labyrinth, you know..."  
  
"Oh... But—" Sarah blushed. He'd felt so real when they'd danced. She could remember the way his strong arms surrounded her. The way his breath fluttered over her cheek. Then again she had just bumped into the Elder... "So the projection can be _physical..?"_  
  
"You're very smart, Sarah." He nodded. "When one projects, they go into a rather vulnerable state. Speaking all the while, but usually lying there, wide eyed... You look a trifle possessed..." He chuckled.

 

* * *

 

Marqys had finally finished chopping down the tree; a week's worth of chopping. He shuffled into the sitting room, dripping with sweat. "Where is he..?" He narrowed his beady eyes at Jareth.  
  
"Bathroom." Jareth explained, moving the chess pieces around willy nilly. When he saw Marqys walk in that direction of the house, he piped up. "Don't go disturbing him! You know what he's like when he stops and starts; I'll be here all bloody day..." Marqys made a scoffing sound and continued walking. Jareth's smirk turned even more crooked. "And that was the wrong tree you chopped down, by the way..."

Marqys bit his tongue, drawing blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To put SkekEkt the skeksis into more context, read this: http://darkcrystal.wikia.com/wiki/SkekEkt
> 
> And the part where the troll mentions how Jareth never left the castle was inspired by what Terry Jones said during the many script changes in Labyrinth - and how maybe the real Jareth stays in his castle, but projects himself the rest of the time.
> 
> • Comments/kudos make my day.


	18. Knowledge Comes with Death's Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah's progress through the labyrinth is halted by a certain skeksis.

Marqys stared up at Aodh, his beady eyes glimmering with pride. "You... like it?"

"Of course." Aodh patted his head affectionately. He looked at the ugly little sculpture the child had made - it was... so ugly. And lopsided. And it smelled kind of weird. But Aodh would treasure it - as any parent would.

It was clear to him that Marqys was... a little different from the other skeksis. Aodh didn't want their influence corrupting his son. It was almost as if—

Almost as if this particular skeksis wasn't a completely clean split like the rest.

And if he wasn't - it stood to reason that neither was his twin.

Marqys piped up all of a sudden. "Papa..? What's wrong?"

"Son." Aodh forced a smile across his face. "I have a present for you... Come with me."

Marqys scampered after the man, his tiny feet pattering across the castle's stone floors. Aodh thought back to the day he'd found the tiny creature.

 

* * *

 

_He had been exploring the labyrinth, half lost - though he'd never admit to it, when he happened across a door. Well, two doors. Two doors guarded by two very annoying little men. Aodh, in his rage at being denied passage to either had turned both of them into brass._

_"Knock knock." He grinned, bashing the one on the left over and over again._

_"WHAT?!"_

_"Knock—"_

_"WHAT?! WHAT'S HE SAYING?!" Aodh was turning purple._

_The other knocker mumbled what sounded like "He can't hear you with that through his ears!", glaring._

_"You're even more annoying than before." Aodh spat, pushing the door on the left open. "And to think... I was planning on changing you back. Pity. I think you look better this way." He slammed the door behind him petulantly._

_The forest he found himself in was a strange sight indeed. Winding trails, and strange almost foreign looking plant life. Aodh trekked a fair while before he was forced to stop. He winced when all of a sudden the sun near blinded him. When he closed his eyes, Aodh saw the faint impression of an eye looking straight back at him - almost as though there had been—_

_"Three suns..?" He rushed to the nearest spot of shade, and hunkered down. Everything around him was bleached by the intensity of the sun's rays, and even closing his eyes provided him little relief. Nor when he covered his eyes with both hands._

_Aodh realised after some time why things had seemed so very bright. When he was finally able to chance a peek, he noticed what looked to be an enormous lump of quartz sprouting out of the earth. It hadn't been there before. He took a step towards it tentatively. He even poked it, delighted to find that it didn't sting or burn him. Instead it exuded a comfortable warmth._

_"Well well well..." His spirits rose - what a beautiful thing it was. And what a beautiful gift it would make... Maybe then his father would stop fawning over that horrible little urchin, and see that he, Aodh was the far better prospect._

_He wrapped his arms around the thing, pulling. It did not move._

_Aodh then put all his weight against it, pushing. Still it did not budge._

_"Perhaps with magic, then..." He growled._

_Perhaps not._

_Aodh ducked when the beam of energy bounced straight off, and at him._

_"Bastard thing!" He hollered, picking up a rock. The moment it struck the crystal, the aura and light it seemed to exude faded. Aodh watched the forest around him darken, and felt the wind lash at his coat. He watched guiltily as the shimmering pale quartz bloomed a deep wounded bruise of a colour. Aodh touched it; it was no longer warm, but cold as ice. He realised upon further inspection that where the rock had made contact, there seemed to be a sliver now missing. "Barely noticeable..." He chewed his lip, backing away._

_The wind picked up, and started to howl. Rain began to pour; flashes of lightening to accompany it. There was no way he was sticking around. No way. No way in hell—_

_"What..?" Aodh cupped an ear, trying to listen over the deafening weather. Was that..? He reasoned that if it was, even **he** wasn't heartless enough to ignore it._

_Aodh made his way through the unforgiving terrain. Branches whipped and slapped his face, and nettles found every inch of skin they could. Tree roots tripped him, and mud had his shoes sinking down to the ankle._

_He finally saw it. A tiny sort of creature, flailing helplessly on it's back. Whatever it was, it was absolutely grotesque. It's eyes opened, settling on Aodh. It cried out again and Aodh rushed over, ignoring the one shoe that stayed behind. His velvet coat was off in seconds, and he swaddled the newborn before rushing off to find shelter for the both of them._

_"What are you, hm?" He'd finally managed to escape the weather. The cave was tiny, but it was empty - and with Aodh's magic, there was now a fire there to warm them. He looked down at the pitiful creature. A tiny clawed hand grabbed his hair, and Aodh smiled. "I think I'll call you _—_ "_

 

* * *

 

"Marqys." The skeksis made a peeping sound when he ran into his father's legs. "Wait here. It's a surprise." Aodh disappeared into his chambers a moment before returning. He was holding something behind his back. "And no matter what you do, you cannot let anyone know that you have it. Understood..?" Marqys nodded, his eyes gleaming. "Good boy." He grinned, revealing—

"A book..?"

 

* * *

 

_Aodh had scoured the library upon his return to the castle. Surely this strange little creature had to belong to some kind of species..? Though it looked a little bit like some of the beaked goblins, Aodh knew that Marqys wasn't. He flipped through an especially large book while the bundle in his arms cried. "Just wait..!" He panicked. He had no idea what to feed the thing, and didn't want to poison it inadvertently. "Any second..!"_

_Marqys continued to wail, hiccuping every now and then._

_Aodh remembered the strange sun then - and the crystal. Perhaps that had something to do with it._

_He rushed to a different bookshelf, unsure of which to choose. Marqys cried again, and Aodh fumbled with the one in his other hand, dropping it. "You're not very—" He looked down at the book on the floor, and the illustration on the page. "Helpful." Aodh bent down, inspecting it. "Ancient writing..." He growled, flipping through the pages; each one more full of gobbledygook than the last. A few words seemed to stand out, however. "UrSkek. Mystic. Skeksis—?" Marqys peeped. "Is that what you are..? A Skeksis?" Another peep._

_Well. That made things a little easier._

_The King of the Goblins glared as Aodh traipsed mud through his throne room. His face screwed up when he noticed the strange little creature he was carrying._

_"Off catching dinner, were you?" He drawled. "You were **meant** to be home some hours ago." Marqys peered between the two of them, oblivious to the awkward silence._

_"This is—" Aodh paused. "I found him in the labyrinth." The King stayed silent. "I'm not sure what he eats—" Aodh explained his hunch - and that he was unable to read the ancient language._

_"Maybe if you'd paid better attention in your schooling..." The King tapered off. He held his hand out, and Aodh passed him the book. Flicking through it, he stopped at a certain page. "Interesting..."_

_"What's— What's interesting..?" Aodh was trying to pry Marqys's beak from his ear._

_"You went through the door, didn't you?"_

_"I don't know what you mean..." He trailed off with the look his father was giving him. "Alright, maybe I found myself walking through it..."_

_"And the men I had guarding it?" Aodh bit his lip, looking away. "Once again you prove that you are unfit to take my throne when I leave this world." Aodh stayed silent as the King continued to leaf through the book on his lap._

_The bundle in Aodh's arms was indeed a skeksis. The book mentioned their counterparts, the mystics, and the great conjunction— except that by the way it was phrased, all these things had occurred already._

_The UrSkeks had split already. The Gelfling race, save for two of them had faded into legend. Those same two Gelfling had reformed the crystal, and so the story ended happily._

_So why was there a skeksis in this throne room..?_

_"Very interesting..." The King murmured, flipping yet more pages. Aodh stayed silent, lest he get another telling off._

_Finally one of the pages seemed to shed a little light on the situation._

_Apparently space and time were triangular according to the UrSkeks. Perhaps history was simply bound to repeat itself. Or perhaps someone had tinkered with time..._

_"Tell me what happened. From the beginning." The King sighed. And Aodh told him everything._

_About the three suns. And the crystal. How the crystal had become chipped, and turned purple. How he found Marqys—_

_"And there wasn't another creature there?" Aodh looked puzzled, and shook his head. "Interesting."_

 

* * *

 

Jareth was alerted quickly enough by the deafening screech of pain some rooms over. For a moment he wondered if Marqys had stubbed a gnarled toe, but something about this felt wrong in a way he couldn't quite put his finger on.

He quickly skipped from the room, pretending that he wasn't worrying. Marqys wouldn't be so stupid.  
  
"Causing trouble agai—" He stuttered to a halt, taking in the scene around him when he entered the room.  
  
The Elder's eyes were white and unfocused.

> **_When one projects, they go into a rather vulnerable state. Speaking all the while, but usually lying there, wide eyed... You look a trifle possessed..._ **

What caught his attention next was the sword buried so deeply in his chest that the blade glinted behind him.  
  
Jareth felt a phantom stab of pain, reminded of the way the skeksis had skewered him months ago.  
  
He tore his eyes away to where Marqys was lying propped up on the floor; blood gushing from an identical wound. **"Stupid bastard!"** Jareth hissed, already on his knees, applying pressure. "Don't you die. Don't you fucking **dare!"**

 

* * *

  
  
Sarah watched as the Elder reached into his pocket. He pulled out what looked like a shard of amethyst before handing it to her. "Something that will make sense when the time is right."  
  
If Sarah wondered where Jareth got his cryptic bend from, she needn't have looked much further.  
  
"And remember; in the labyrinth, not all is what it seems." Sarah tried not to roll her eyes - she knew that well enough by now. "I fear this will be our last meeting—"  
  
"Wait, what?" Sarah interrupted. "Are you going somewhere?"  
  
"Yes. But it's only forever." Sarah felt a surge of panic when the projection started to fade. "Not long at all."  
  
"I don't understand." Sarah reached out, but her fingers went through him. Now she understood. "Please..!"  
  
"If all goes as it should - you'll never even know I was gone." He then added before disappearing entirely.

 

* * *

  
  
Marqys's laboured breathing gave way to one last death rattle. And then—

Silence.  
  
"Stupid." Jareth wiped the tears that burst forth with the back of his hand. _"Selfish..."_  
  
Jareth could reorder time - he could reorder it all day long and back again. But to reorder death was both an illegal act, and lost to the sands of time - along with the kind of glamour the previous King had granted him.  
  
Old, lost magic.  
  
When Jareth had finally composed himself, the room was empty; both skeksis and mystic had faded into the aether. Conjuring a crystal, he checked on Sarah. There was no one else the Elder could have been contacting.  
  
When the magic found her, she was upon her knees in the forest, her head in her hands.  
  
Jareth was halfway out of the door when something landed on his shoulder. "Oi, wanker!" The raven croaked. "Third drawer, twelfth cabinet. Under the secret bottom." Stanley then cawed loudly. _"He left you something~"_  
  
"Like I care about his will at a time like this— YOU LITTLE—" Jareth rubbed his nose where the raven had pinched it between its beak.  
  
"YOU ONLY HAVE THIRTEEN HOURS, IDIOT."  
  
Jareth shrugged the beastly little thing off his shoulder, rushing back to the empty room. Finding the correct cabinet, he tried to pull out the third drawer. But it was locked.  
  
The filigree brass handle huffed petulantly. "Say please."  
  
"Please." Jareth growled through gritted teeth.  
  
"Oh, well say it like you _mean_ it!"  
  
Jareth grabbed the thing and yanked at it sharply. "You **will** open."  
  
"Or what?" The handle sniffed, smirking. Jareth took off his amulet, and a split second later the drawer threw itself open with a scream.  
  
Jareth lifted the entire drawer out. He then found the magical catch, muttering a spell that caused the false bottom to slip out with ease.  
  
A tattered piece of paper lay there. Jareth inspected it, flipping it over just in case.  
  
Completely blank.  
  
"TWELVE HOURS, AND FIFTY-SEVEN MINUTES!!" Stanley screeched from behind him. He landed on Jareth's shoulder once more, pecking his head. "HURRY UP!"  
  
"IT'S BLANK, YOU IDIOT!" Jareth roared.

 

* * *

  
  
Sarah pulled herself together, moving through the forest. To her anger, she realised she knew where she was - even further away from the castle!  
  
She glared at the door before tears sprung at her eyes. No; it couldn't be!  
  
Opening it, she cried out when a familiar voice greeted her; albeit muffled.  
  
"Sa-rhh!!" The door knocker smiled. Sarah reached up, taking the knocker from his mouth. "Have you been crying..?" He then asked in worry.  
  
"I'm lost again." She rubbed her now sore eyes. "Where does the other door lead? Can I get to the castle quicker that way?"  
  
"Nobody ever told me where it leads - even He doesn't know—"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"I SAID EVEN YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT'S BEHIND YOUR DOOR!"  
  
"QUIT MUMBLING!" The other knocker shrieked. Sarah was too tired for any of this - whatever was behind that door, it had to be better than what was going on at this side.  
  
Sarah grabbed the other knocker, hitting none too politely.  
  
"Oh." The knocker gave her an incredulous look. "You want to go in..?" Sarah nodded - if he didn't hear her, she'd just be going round in circles again. "Suit yourself..." He muttered, the door swinging open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Marqyyyyys... Ya silly bastard...
> 
> "Despite the separation, there was still a spiritual link between each Skeksis and urRu counterpart, a constant reminder that they were only halves of the same being. If either was wounded, the other felt the pain and suffered an identical injury. If one died, both died." Dark Crystal


End file.
